Family Secrets
by Alley McNally
Summary: Sophie has just given birth to her son, Arthur, when she receives a mysterious note from her father. Now she embroiled in a conspiracy that shakes her world and make sure we look at those whom she calls family. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new fanfic called "Family Secrets." This story does not take place in the movie universe. Instead it is instead an unofficial sequel to "Howl's Moving Castle". You do not need to read either the "Castle in the Air" or the "House of Many Ways." Since I started writing the story before I read either book. You will need to be familiar with the first book and the characters within it. They will be different than the movie! For instance, Madame Suliman will not appear in this story because she does not appear in the book. Equally so, Markl will not appear since he was not in the book either. While I love these characters they couldn't appear here. Instead, I will use their counterparts from the book instead. Maybe in the future I will be able to mix the universes more, but I was not able to do this time. Sorry.

Also, you may notice that the child in this story is NOT Morgan. This is not because I hate the character. It's because I started this story before reading the "Castle in Air" and did not know his character. Not that he is fleshed out much in the books. I had decided to go with a different name so that I didn't have to worry about getting his character right. I could do what I wanted. Which actually pretty close to the books anyway. It seemed that I got the right idea. Which is awesome. I will provably never use Arthur again in a fanfic, but I did want to preserve him. He deserves to be seen. So, I never changed his name back to Morgan.

Finally, for fans of the movie - you should be able to follow along without reading the book. You will be missing a lot of details, but you should be able to get the gist of it. I do fill in the relevant bits. I recommend reading the book anyway because it's awesome! Not to say that I don't love the movie. It's what got me to read the book in the first place. I couldn't finish this story without a short cameo from the movie characters. They don't do much, but they are there to bring something from the movie into this. It deserves to celebrated. Now, I won't tell you where they come into the story. You'll have to find that for yourself!

Anyway, I have talked long enough about this story - let me get on to it! Enjoy.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 1_

Living with a wizard was never easy. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. They are temperamental, stubborn, and all-around lazy. Why clean up a room when you can just remake it? It's so obvious that any fool could see it. A wizard does not need to do a lick of work around the house. Or so my husband like to think. Howl Pendragon was the laziest and most capricious man I had ever met. I never know what he is going to do next. Which was the way he liked things. One couldn't be boring. That would be a crime! He has to keep it interesting.

He was certainly not the man I pictured I would marry. I always hoped that I find some reliable man to help compensate for my weakness. He wouldn't be pretty or wealthy or even all that interesting, but he would love me and support me. He would be there to help me when I'm eight months pregnant. Not complain about about terrible it was that he had to do work! Oh but no, I had to marry a wizard! Who couldn't even be bothered to wash a single dish. He left his lovely wife to do it. That's my Howl. He simply doesn't know how to function in everyday world. He would be lost without me. I just wish he was better at appreciating what I do.

He does try though. Usually, that takes the form a grandiose gesture. Like creating the perfect nursery. It was a sweet thought, but it lacked a lot in function and safety departments. I had to 'suggest' some revisions. Which Howl understood as 'I hate it." That started one of his episodes. He wouldn't speak to me for hours! He sulked for hours alone after that. It took a monumental effort to get him out of our room! It was really quite sad. I loved the thing! It was imaginative and quite wonderful! I told him that over and over, but he simply wouldn't believe me. He couldn't take the fact that it wasn't perfect on the first try.

Our child is going to love that room. We just needed to think more about his or her safety, that's all! Nothing really major. All quite sensible too. After all, one does need to think where you are going to put the diapers! Not all of us can simply will things into the air. One of us has to be able to use the dresser. I will end up doing the lion's share of the work. It seemed only fair that it worked well for me. Why Howl couldn't see that I didn't know. Then again Howl wasn't normal. He was Howl! One had to expect a little unpredictability. I knew that when I decided to marry him. Life with Howl would never be dull. Neither would it be easy. I just had to deal with the bad along with the good. What could I do? I loved him!

One annoying habit that Howl had picked up lately was he couldn't seem to leave me alone. Now, one would think that this would be an improvement. It wasn't. Howl wasn't really helping with menial chores. He didn't really do that. Instead, he hovered around me whenever I left our home. Which often got in the way of me getting what I needed done. People easily got imitated by him. I shopped better alone. Only he couldn't see that. I told him off about it but it only seemed to encourage the man! Instead of outright following me he would often follow me in disguise. Somehow he thought that I wouldn't notice that way. Sure, that cute little kitty just really wants to follow me. Yeah right. I am not dumb Howl! I know it's you! Just come clean already!

I understand his concern though. This is our first child and I am vulnerable. My powers really aren't working that well right now. I was told that this usually happens to witches while in my condition. My powers are supposed to return shortly after birth. Still, it was disconcerting. I was so used to my power that I became lost without it. If I didn't have Howl with me I am not sure what I do. Even if he annoyed me sometimes. He is my husband and I love him. I could never do this without him. Particularly when you think that this little beast is half Howl. He or she will be a wizard. I can't handle that on my own. I need him. He needs me. It's that simple.

Howl can be useful in other ways. Often when I wake up I feel bloated or my ankles swell up to make moving around difficult. He usually took care of my aliments without me having to ask. Which was quite sweet. It's his way of saying 'I love you.' Howl doesn't really say it very often but he does show you his feelings. He tries to take care of me even if he won't do the dishes. The thought hadn't occurred to him. Then again, that was Howl. His head was always in the clouds! The man was never really rooted in the ground. Like I expected my husband to be. Howl may not be the rock that I wanted, but he is what I need. He is warm and gentle. I always feel safe with him around.

Which helped a lot these days. For I was worried sick about the baby. What if there were complications? Who was going to deliver this thing? Howl would be useless! He's powerful wizard but he doesn't know much about this. This isn't really his thing. I needed a midwife. Only most would never dare to come near me! Howl's reputation proceeds him. Many are still pretty darned scared of him. His recent behavior wasn't helping things either. Even the blind could see that he was following me. That cat was far too flamboyant to be a stray. Yet, it had no collar and only appeared when I was around. People pick up on stuff like that. They start to talk. Then things get complicated. In other words, just another part of living with Howl Pendragon. Nothing could ever be normal. Not even shopping or getting a midwife.

Things had gotten so bad that my sister, Lettie, intervened. She was concerned about my husband's behavior and our utter lack of preparation. Rightly so, of course. I couldn't do much of anything with Howl on my heels. He just scared away too many people! Lettie could easily get around Howl. She wasn't as powerful as he was, but she was a wizard. She could avoid him if she wanted to. It didn't hurt that he wasn't fixated on her like he was with me. He honestly didn't care where she went. Lettie could make some discreet inquires as where to find someone to help. All _without_ Howl looming in the background. I was grateful for I was entering my ninth month. The baby would come before we knew it. I had to get something together before then. Something told me that it be far from normal. I was giving birth to Howl's child, after all. Normal had nothing to do with it.

* * *

One morning I felt a little strange. I was restless and I couldn't sleep like I should. I tried not to disturb Howl but that was a lost cause. He noticed right away. I assured him that I was fine and to go back to sleep. However, he wouldn't believe me. Hell, I didn't believe myself! I had no idea what was going on. Sometime later the pain began. I was in more pain than I ever had been in before. It was so strong, so powerful that I wanted to cry. I wondered if this was the beginning of labor. I did not know for sure. I had never experienced this before! It was hard to put it into words how it felt. It just plain hurt, a lot. I tried to hide it from Howl, but that again did not work. He could always see through me. He knew when I was in pain. He tried to take it away, but it came back shortly after with a vengeance. He was of little help. I needed someone who knew what to do. Howl was not that person. I could only hope that my sister had come through. I needed help now!

We needed help! Howl wise enough to summon help. Lettie, Martha, and Mrs. Fairfax arrived shortly after. They could help me through this. Howl did not know what to do. He seemed terrified. Which was ridiculous. I was the one giving birth, not him! He would be fine. I would be doing all the hard work.

It took hours for my child to come out. In that time, I watched Howl as he went through his stages of panic. He went from pacing, to mumbling, then to complete and utter shutdown. All while waves upon waves of pain crashed down upon me. I wanted this baby out of me, NOW! If it wasn't for the experienced hand of Mrs. Fairfax I would panicked. If it wasn't for my sisters then Howl would have tried something stupid. They helped keep the situation under control. They helped me remain calm. Or at least as calm as one can be in a situation like this. I felt like everything was going to be okay. I could get through this. I would see our new child's face. I could do this! I could give birth to a new life!

Then it happened: _My_ son was born. He came screaming into the world, but he was alive and well. I was so relieved that I started to cry! I did it. I gave birth to our son! He was perfect. He was a perfect, little version of Howl in my arms. The world couldn't be a better place. _My_ son was born.

Howl finally calmed down. He realized that the danger was over. We were safe. He raced over to see his new son's face. The boy looked up at his father and smiled. That cemented their bond. Howl would do anything to protect him. Just as he would for me. He was a father now! This little boy was his. No one could take that away from him. This was our son. Nothing could change that. We were a family. We could finally rest.

For maybe about ten minutes that is. You see, at a wizard's home nothing is peaceful for long. Whether it's some new concoction to make Howl's hair turn a different color or some nasty rumor Howl started things are _never_ quiet in my home. Now, I got to add a screaming baby to the mix. Which wasn't doing wonders for our sleep. It made both of us moodier than normal. I became a little short with him. While Howl performed more of over-the-topic antics. Which in turn made me that much more cranky. Nothing makes a new mother happier than taking care of two babies at once! After just a few short months I was at my breaking point. If I didn't have the help of my sisters then I don't know what I would do. Martha turned out to be a better mom than I was. She was able to calm down Arthur a lot easier than I could. Then again she was sleeping through the night! One could be more calm about things if you did that. I was so glad when Arthur finally started sleeping all night long! Things calmed down so much after that. I could finally get some sleep.

I started to realize what my husband had been doing all this time. Howl had tried numerous spells to soothe Arthur. He held him whenever he could. I even caught him singing to him a few times. He was terrible, but then again Arthur didn't care. His daddy was singing. The boy loved it! Howl also tried to use his magic constantly to entertain our son. Including countless flights at midnight. Which seemed to lull the child to sleep. Even if I didn't like it I ignored it. For the child did sleep afterwards and he never got hurt. Howl made sure of that. He was always careful when it came to his son. There were few as protective as he was. Even an army wouldn't get past Howl. Hell, the castle was more fortified than ever! He was not taking any chances. This home would be safe for his son. My husband saw to that. He was trying to be a good father. Just as he should be. He just wasn't good at all the little things. Leaving me to do most of the feeding, cleaning, and chores. Howl couldn't be bothered to do that. It seemed that the more things changed; the more they stayed the same!

It was around that time when I received a strange letter from my father. He had died some years before. How it got to me or why it took so long I do not know. For I found it on the floor one day. No one was around and Calcifer didn't know how it got in. Yet, here it was, plain as day. A note written to me by my father. A mystery itself. That's even before you read the message. Then it gets worse. I couldn't really make sense of it. I had no idea what my father was talking about! It was clear that it was a warning, but to what? There was no way for him to have known about Howl or our child. Yet, this letter mentioned them both! He mentioned his 'flaky son-in-law' and his 'colicky grandson.' There was no way for her father to have known about them. Yet, here it was in black and white. I had no idea what this meant.

I needed to ask Howl about it. At the moment though, he was teaching our son the meaning of speed. I would have to wait until they returned. Hopefully by then I would have a better idea of what was going on.

* * *

 _ **That's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 is next!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 2_

Howl returned home about an hour later. Arthur was nestled in his arms, sound asleep. Clearly, our little boy enjoyed his flight. I wondered how fast Howl went or where the pair ended up. With Howl you never really knew. He was a bit of a showboat. Surely his antics would make me want to scream. Howl never really understood the word caution. That would never change. It seemed that our Arthur felt the same way. What had I done? Have I really just created another Howl to blacken the world? Could I really handle two Howls? I wasn't really sure. Not that I had any choice: I loved them both dearly. I couldn't imagine life without them. I had no choice but to take care of them. I had to hope that one day they wouldn't be the death of me. I took Arthur from his father then put him to bed. He didn't even wake up once. Howl had tired him out completely. It seemed that tonight we might actually get some sleep. _Thank god._ I really needed some sleep.

By the time I had made it back downstairs Howl was reading my letter. He didn't ask for permission. Nope, just read it on his own. Good Old Howl, he never understood the concept of privacy. Then again, I suppose we are married. We do keep few secrets from each other. Or at least I hoped that was true. With Howl one never really knew. Still, I couldn't help but be annoyed.

To be fair, I was going to ask him to read it. Just once I wanted him to respect me enough to _wait_ until I asked. Was that too much to ask? I guess not. Then again, I should have hidden it. That way he wouldn't have gotten curious. It's not like Calcifer would have told him. The man would have been in the dark! Well, maybe, not. It's hard to say. Howl had ways of finding things. I sighed as I took the letter from him, "Y'know, you should _ask_ first."

Howl laughed, "How could I not read it? It does say ' _my dearest Sophie_ '!" He gave me a look that suggested that he completely failed to understand the letter. "You have a secret admirer!"

I sat down on the couch beside my husband. I knew Howl better than that. He was teasing me. He knew full well that it was not another suitor. He was just playing dumb to annoy me. I wasn't fooled. Nor did I find his behavior cute. I sighed again, "You know that's not true. This letter is from _my father_ , not a _secret admirer_."

He chuckled, "Oh! So, that's why he says, 'my flaky son-in-law?' Because he's your father. I see!"

I wanted to hit him so very badly. Of course, he figured that out on his own. He didn't need _me_ to tell him that! It wouldn't take a genius to figure out _who_ wrote the letter. No, Howl was teasing me again. He always did that. Sure, I know that it means that he loves me, but it was annoying. I needed his help, not his sarcasm. I had no idea _how_ my father wrote this letter or _what_ it meant. If anyone would have an idea then it was Howl. He was good at figuring out things like this. I needed that twisted brain of his to tell me what it meant! Not to make fun of me!

"Howl," I warned. "Please, stop." Howl took notice of my tone and quieted down. He knew better than to push me when I was like this. "I need your help. I don't know what to do with this. I have to know how father wrote this. Father has been dead for years. He couldn't have known about you or Arthur. Yet, he mentions you! How? I didn't even know you back then! How would he know that I would marry you? How?"

Howl looked at the letter. It's been a long time since I've seen that face. It was serious and furlong. It scared me. "I don't know, Sophie. Like you said, I never met your father. It's possible that he was a wizard." He sat back then stared at the ceiling, "Often, magic runs in families. I thought that your family's success was built upon your father's power. I assumed that he had the power to talk life into things, like you do, Sophie. But, I _could_ be wrong. Maybe he could see the future instead. Maybe none of that is true. Maybe he _wasn't_ a wizard at all! Maybe this is fake. Maybe this is a trap. _I just don't know_."

What Howl said could be true. Father could have been a wizard. He also could have not been. I didn't know either. For back then I wasn't even aware of my own power let alone others. Father could have had the same power that I have. Or he could have had no power at all. Either was possible. I don't know. My power had to come from somewhere. It couldn't have come from a void. It's possible that father had similar powers.

If he did have similar powers than he might have had the power to predict the future. Once, long ago, I had a bad dream about Howl. In it, he was a monster in pain and I couldn't help him. It felt so real. Like it was really happening. I might have sensed Howl's pain and reach out with my power. I might have used that power to force him back from the brink. He did tend to overdo it. It was possible that was real. Maybe my family does have physic power power. It's also equally possible that I imagined the whole thing! That none of it was real. I may not have physic powers. Just as father might have not been able to see into the future. I just didn't know. It is all confusing.

Sometimes I swear that Howl can read my thoughts. He knows just when I am feeling down. "Don't worry about it, Sophie." His voice was as cheerful as always. "If it is a trap, then it will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or Arthur."

"Really?" I asked.

In response, Howl kissed me. His warmth filled me with confidence. When we parted he said, "I will _always_ protect you, Sophie. I gave you my word years ago. And wizard's word is his bond. I can't break it. Not that I want to. You and Arthur are _my_ world. You're staying right here.."

I smiled. I just couldn't help it. It was so like Howl to go over the top like this. He didn't _need_ to promise that he would protect me. I already knew that. Still, it was nice to hear. Especially, now. I was worried about that letter. I wondered if my father had the power to see into the future. Or if it was something else. Like maybe he was still alive. If so, then where was he? How did he know about Howl and me? How?

"Howl," I began, "What if it is something else? What if father didn't have the power to see the future? Maybe it's something else entirely." Howl said nothing, however, his eyes remained fixed on me. I had his complete attention. "Remember a few years ago when you still had no heart?"

"I remember, Sophie." He said bitterly.

"One night, I had a strange dream. You came home after transforming into some bird or something. Only, you had gone too far. You were hurt badly and you couldn't change back." The bit hurt just to say. Whether it was real or not it didn't matter. It slashed at my heart just to say it. "Your room had changed. It was now some sort of weird nest. It was dark and scary. I was desperate to find you! I knew that something bad had happened to you. When I found you. I found that you had been turned into a monster!"

Howl stopped me there. He grabbed me then held me close. He whispered, "It was just a dream, Sophie. Just a bad dream. That's all. That never really happened."

I closed my eyes. "I know, but what if it was more than that? What if . . ."

Howl cut me off again, "It didn't happen, Sophie. It didn't."

I listened to the sound of heart. It was strong and reassuring. I could feel his love wash over me as he tried to comfort me. I knew that Howl wasn't telling the entire truth. It was more than a dream. It was so much more than that. It really happened. Somehow I knew that it had been real. Maybe Howl wasn't a bird or a monster but something bad had happened to him. I sensed his pain and instinctively reached out. Maybe it was something else. I don't know. But it really happened. I knew that now. Howl was hiding something from me. That much was clear. It seemed that I have another power that I never knew about. Maybe my father did too. Maybe he really was alive . . .

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 3_

Howl was on edge after I received that letter. He didn't tell me what was going on, but I wasn't a fool. The letter had affected him almost as much as it had affected me. He disappeared and didn't take Arthur with him. While that could be normal it wasn't. He loved taking our son out flying. To suddenly stop doing it worried me. Just as how long he was gone and how little he told me about where he was going. I normally didn't ask as where he went but I was worried. Sadly, every time he rebuffed me. He wouldn't tell me what was going on. It only increased my worries.

I tried to focus on caring for Arthur. He was only a few months old. He needed a lot of care still. I could tell that my son really missed his father. He was crankier than normal and had a hard time going to sleep. He wanted his daddy. Who was out most of the time. I couldn't blame him. I wanted Howl home too. I was worried about the letter. If it was a trap then I needed my husband nearby. Something could really be wrong!

I couldn't stop thinking about it. What did that letter mean? I was desperate that I even asked Calcifer about it. He didn't say much of anything useful of course. Only that I should figure it out for myself. Some use he was. If I could figure it out for myself I would have! It didn't make any sense! It was almost as if it was a spell.

That's when I understood: It was a spell. Howl must have recognized it immediately. Otherwise, why would he be behaving like this? He was worried and on alert. He was either guarding the house or trying to track down the one who sent the letter. I wasn't sure which one. Either way I was on my own for now.

Once I had gotten Arthur to take a nap I set down to study it. I'm not as good at magic as Howl is, but I figured that I might be able to figure something. Maybe I could at least to get an idea of what the spell meant. I re-read the letter again. I was hoping this time I would get a better understanding of it. It said:

 **My dearest Sophie,**

 **Please forgive your old father. I cannot be there with you now when you need me the most. I must leave you in the hands of my flaky son-in-law to protect you. Do not worry though: He is a good man. Even if he is horrible. I am sure that he will protect you and my colicky grandson. Rely on him. He will help you.**

 **I'm afraid that I did not write this letter just to ask for forgiveness. I wrote it to ask for a favor. I need you to do something. Something very dangerous and possibly extremely stupid. I assure you though that it is important. Or else I would not ask. Please, hear your father's last words.**

 **Go where the tulips grow. Pick a flower made of gold. Wash it in the emerald sea. In morning just at dawn. You will see, my child. You will see. A new reality. But, please, please. Do not wait. Do not wait. Go now. Go now. For heaven's door - waits - for no one.**

 **I know that my words are strange and peculiar, please heed them. To delay means certain death. I know that you have the strength to do this. I've known that since you first learned to speak. Learn the power of words and stay safe my child.**

 **Your father,**

 **Thomas**

Looking at again didn't help much. It was just as odd as the first time. One thing I did notice was that the part that really mattered was the strange words towards the end. If there was a spell here then that would be it. The rest was father just apologizing. Something that he did frequently. I guess I take after him in that regard. Howl says that I apologize way too often. That I'm too much of a push over. Maybe that's true. I don't know. At least I don't lie as much as he does. It's almost a habit with him. He even lies to me frequently. That's worse than apologizing too much. At least in my book. I'm afraid that our son will pick up his father's habit.

"Stop Sophie." I whispered to myself, "That's not helping."

I forced myself to refocus on the letter. If I just looked at the one paragraph then it became clear: It was either a spell or a curse. I could not tell which one. If it was really from my father sent it then it was a spell designed to help me. If he wasn't then it was most likely a curse. Which would explain why Howl is acting like he is. He's worried. And with good reason: This could easily be a threat to our family. It's hard to say. I needed more information.

The letter didn't make any sense. Tulips grow in a lot of places. It's one of the favorite flowers to grow around here. Where they grow is completely arbitrary. They aren't even native to this area! Does it mean to go where they grow naturally? Provably not. Spells and curses are rarely that straight forward. It provably means somewhere specific. Somewhere unusual. Only I had no idea where that was. It could be anywhere! Even that place that Howl made for me.

That got me thinking. I went to the door and turned the dial. Then I stepped out into the field of flowers. It was exactly as I remembered it: Breathtaking and gorgeous. It reminded me of how much Howl loves me. He made this just for me. So many flowers: So many varieties. That's when I saw it, tulips. They were only a few of them, but they were there. I wondered if this was what the letter referred to.

I picked one and stared at it for a while. It was a bright yellow color that reminded me of Howl. He liked to change his hair color all the time, but his favorite was always blonde. It was the color of his hair when I first met him. Personally, I preferred his natural color, but if I had to choose a color to represent Howl then it would be yellow. He was like the morning son, bright, warm and so full of life. One could even say that he was golden. Like this tulip.

That's when I understood: This tulip had a golden sheen to it. It could even be considered gold. Plus, it was created using magic. More importantly, it represented Howl's love for me. That was the most powerful magic of them all. Love. Like the love of a father for his daughter. It could be enough to move Mountains and change fate. Maybe this flower was the key! Maybe this is what it meant!

I ran back inside the castle. I threw myself into the couch then reread the letter one more time. It was possible that this was what my father was talking about. That I needed to pick _this_ flower and wash it in an emerald sea. Wherever that was. I doubted that it was _that_ literal, but it was start. I had an idea what I was supposed to do. That is assuming that it wasn't a curse after all.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 4_

I tried to get Howl's help several times over the next few days. He simply dismissed me each time. He insisted that either it was nothing to worry about or that he was taking care of it. Not only did it not reassure me it actually made me worry more. I tried to ignore it. To just go about my business, but I couldn't escape it. Something told me that this letter really was sent to me by my father. That he was asking for help. I wondered if he was still alive. It might possible. Even though the chances were slim. I had to do something! So, I did the only thing that I could think of. I went to see my stepmother, Fanny.

So, I packed up Arthur and headed out to where she now lived. It was long journey without Howl's assistance, but I hoped that it would be worth it. I hoped that she could shed some light on the letter and father's last days. For she was the only one who was there when father died. Maybe she would have an idea what was this was all about.

Her new home was called Vale End. It was the estate owned by Mr. Sacheverell Smith. A man that I am afraid that I do not know well. I do know that he has been kind to my stepmother and taken good care of her. I did not know much more than that. It was mistake that I hope to rectify soon. He is part of my family now. I should get to know him. It is only right.

Vale End was a beautiful stately manor. One benefiting my stepmother. I could see countless fancy parties with carriages arriving ones everyday. There they would have tea and caviar and dance for hours. In other words, a place that I would never really want to visit. I don't fit into this fancy world. Just as Fanny didn't fit into father's. She tried, but father wasn't as wealthy or flamboyant as she wanted. She loved him, but she always wanted more. Now, she had it. I was happy for her. Truly I was. I just didn't really want to visit that big house. I wasn't the right kind of guest. And I would never be one either.

It took some time to convince the staff that I really was Fanny's stepdaughter. They simply didn't believe it. They knew that Fanny had been married before, but they didn't believe me. They thought that I was some ruffian asking for money. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Howl and I made more than enough more to support ourselves. We had no need of Mr. Smith's money. I was not interested in it. I just wanted to speak to my stepmother. That's all. Yet, they wouldn't believe me! Only when Mr. Smith came in did they give way. He recognized me instantly. Even though we had only met once before at my wedding. He ordered them to let me in. They reluctantly let me in as they summoned the Lady of the House.

As I entered the house something stank. I barely knew Mr. Smith yet he seemed so familiar. Call it an instinct but something was off with that man. I was certain that we knew each other well. It was the way he looked at me that got me. There was a warmth there that I did not expect. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he was attracted to me! Which was totally inappropriate! I was his daughter-in-law, after all! It didn't seem right. I suspected that Mr. Smith wasn't actually Mr. Smith. I wondered if he might be . . .

"Da Da!"

My son cheered. His face lit up and he reached out for Mr. Smith. That proved it. Mr. Smith wasn't actually Mr. Smith. He was Howl 'Jenkins' Pendragon, my husband.

"You might as well drop that disguise, Howl. Your cover is blown."

Mr. Smith smiled then bowed slightly. "It seems that the jig is up. Should have known that my own son would turn against me."

"Howl, stop being dramatic. He's only six months old."

"True, True, but that makes the betrayal all that much worse." He tickled his son's belly. Arthur giggled in response. "To think that my son would do this. Unthinkable!"

"Howl . . ." I warned. "Drop the disguise, now."

Howl sighed then dropped the illusion. He whispered, "Killjoy."

I ignored his comment. Instead, I simply thanked him as I would thank some petulant child. Which actually might describe my husband fairly well. He was childish. Alas, he was my husband and I loved him. Nothing I could about that. Even if he did have that annoying habit of following me around. I didn't ask him to come. I didn't need his help to see my stepmother. There was nothing that I could do about it right now. He was here now. I might as well let him stay. I had come here for a reason. It was best that I got to it. There were many questions that I had about father. Fanny _might_ have some of the answers. She _might_ know a thing or two about this letter. It seemed like the best place to get started.

I just hoped that I was right.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 5_

Going to visit a loved one at fancy house was stressful enough _without_ having to add an eccentric husband to the mix. During my conversation with my stepmother Howl seemed disinterested and slightly bored. Which is always a dangerous combination with Howl. He easily start acting up at any moment. Luckily, he knew better than to try something right now. Magic was not needed. I ended up giving him Arthur so that I could focus more on what Fanny was saying. I figured that he could be sufficiently distracted to allow me to continue. Howl didn't really care about Fanny's relationship with Mr. Smith. To be fair, neither did I. However, that was what Fanny wanted to talk about. I hoped that allowing her to brag for a bit would get us to where we needed. I was right. Eventually, she stopped talking about her life here and allowed me to speak:

"Fanny, do you remember when father died?"

That sobered her up. "Of course, dear. Why bring that up now?"

I started to feel a little bad. Fanny was a good person. She didn't need to relive that moment again. If it wasn't important than I wouldn't have asked. "Recently, I received this letter." I gave her father's letter. "It seems to be written by father. However, father knows things that he couldn't have possibly known back then. And there's this weird paragraph here." I pointed to what I believed was a spell. "It doesn't make sense. It's almost like a spell."

Fanny looked like she wanted to either drop the letter or throw it away. She seemed completely and utterly spooked. Which got the attention of my bored husband. He may be pretending that he wasn't paying attention, but I knew better. Howl was hanging on every word.

"I don't know what you mean." She shot a pointed look. "Are you suggesting that your father was a wizard?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I groaned. "I don't know. It's just so odd. I never thought of father that way. I never thought of myself that way either. Clearly, I was wrong. Maybe I was about father too."

There was a long silence where no one spoke. Eventually, Fanny said, "You may be right. I don't know." She looked at the letter. "Your father never told me about having powers or anything like that. He _might_ have mentioned that he had an Uncle or Great-Aunt that was known to be a bit _odd._ Beyond that I just don't know. Your father never really made a point to show off." She shot an accusing glance at Howl. Who pretended not to notice. "He wasn't that kind of man. So, if he did have powers then he never showed it. I'm sorry, Sophie. I don't think that I can be of much more help."

I nodded then took back the letter. "It's alright, Fanny. I knew that it was long-shot, but I had to ask." I secured the letter then continued. "Perhaps, instead, we should focus on how he died. I know that he was very sick, but I don't know much beyond that. Could you tell me more?"

Fanny was reluctant again to respond. She eventually said, "Your father was fine up until just a few days before he died. I had no idea that he was even a little sick. Just one morning he just couldn't get out of bed. I called the doctor, but they were unable to help him. He died shortly after. It was so quick. We didn't even have time to summon you."

I looked down. It hurt hearing the details of father's death. I knew that he had been sick, but I never realized how quick it had all been. I didn't want to know more, but I had to ask, "Did they ever find out what was wrong with him?"

My stepmother was quiet again then finally answered. "No, they did not. As far as they could tell your father was healthy. Yet, he kept getting weaker. It didn't make any sense."

"He was cursed."

Fanny and I were surprised by my husband's choice to interject. Up till now he had stayed out of the conversation. It seemed that it finally become interesting to him.

"What?" Fanny asked.

Howl slowly sat up straight and addressed my stepmother directly. "Your husband was cursed. It's the only thing that fits. If there was no other reason for your husband's illness than that had to be it. He was cursed by someone." He turned towards me. "Someone wanted your father dead. I don't know why, but I am certain that it was no accident."

That chilled me to the bone. I never thought of father's death that way. It was possible that what Howl said was true. That my father was really murdered. If so, who did it and why? Would they come after me or Arthur next? What did this have to do with the letter? I just didn't know. That scared me even more.

That's when Howl smiled at me. It's warmth relaxed me a great deal. It was like he was saying that he would protect me without ever speaking. Sometimes I swore that he could read my thoughts. Other times it seemed like I would have to drop a rock on his head to get through. I just didn't get Howl sometimes. Somehow I doubt that I ever will.

Fanny wasn't so sure of my husband's declaration. In fact, she downright didn't believe him. Sure, she was speaking to one of the world's foremost experts in magic and curses. That if Howl says that there is a curse involved it is mostly likely so. I've never known Howl _not_ to be able to detect a curse when he sees one. The only thing keeping me from one hundred percent believing him was that Howl never actually met my father. Meaning that he never actually got a chance to study the curse up close and personal. This was all theory until he had some proof. Which he currently lacked. Some would have said nothing. That wasn't my Howl though. He just blurted out what he was thinking. Which met with Fanny's extreme disapproval.

"What a horrible thing to say! My dearest was cursed?! Murdered!" Fanny rose to her feet. "Why, if you weren't family then I would throw you out! _How dare you!_ Howl Pendragon you are the worst. Not _everything_ is related to magic. Sometimes _people_ just _die_. There is no other _explantation_." She took a moment to gather herself. " _Now_ , if you will excuse me I have things to attend to." With that my stepmother left without saying another word.

As usual, Howl had no idea what he did. I had to explain it to him. He suggested, however unintentionally, that Fanny killed my father. Most people blame widows for the death of their husbands. To her it seemed like an accusation.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know. I know, but my step mother _didn't_ know." I sighed. "You'll just have to avoid her for a while. I'll apologize for you later. Then maybe she'll forgive you." I chuckled. "It seems that you're as popular with my family as I am with yours."

Howl looked wounded. Which suggested that he fine with the state of affairs. I don't think he liked Fanny very much anyway. "I'm hurt. I'm truly hurt."

I waved him away. "Sure, sure. Whatever, It's late. Let's go home."

Howl smiled, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 6_

After our visit Howl hung around the house more. I think he was convinced that I would just just do something stupid if he took off. He tried to hide that he was worried, but that was obvious now. Hell, the fact that the man tracked me down spoke volumes! I wasn't going anywhere dangerous! Just down to Fanny's house! I wouldn't have taken Arthur along if there was any danger! We were not in danger. Even Howl would have known that. Yet he followed us. Meaning that he was worried. So very, very worried. He was just trying to hide it from me. Not that I was fooled. I am his wife, after all.

One good thing that came of all this was that Howl finally admitted that there was a problem. Somehow someone sent this letter past his defenses. Somehow I doubted that he knew how. That wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. I didn't know of many wizards who could pull off that feat. Yet this one did it with ease. That was very troubling. There was a good chance that there was a spell of some kind in the letter. One that he was actively trying to protect me from. Only I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Something told me that I needed to act out the spell immediately. Something that Howl would not allow. He was still on high alert. He was not ready to listen. Not now at least.

So, instead I reviewed what I had already learned. Father may or may have not been a wizard, but somehow I received magic powers. Meaning that more than likely magic runs in the family. Which would explain me and my sisters. Why Lettie is good at magic and why I can talk life into things. Heck, even Martha had an aptitude for it. She used it to disguise herself and work in Lettie's place. Magic definitely ran in our family. Father was the most likely source. If it was on mother's side then Martha would have never been able to cast a single spell. But why did father never tell any of this to us? Why did Fanny send Lettie away to learn magic? She had to have known or at least suspected! None of this made any sense!

Then there was the matter of Howl's assertion that father was cursed. It was one way to explain Fanny's story. If father was cursed than any medical assistance would be useless. He would have died anyway. I have found that things were rarely that simple. There is far more to that story than either Fanny knows or is willing to tell. Howl is rarely wrong when it came to magic. If he says that my father was cursed then it is likely true. It is his area of expertise. Howl would know. He would never lie about that. Particularly to me. That would be too cruel. He had to believe it to be true. Otherwise, why would he be behaving this way?

I turned my attention towards the flower that I had cut. I had asked it to live for at least a year. That spell that took a fair amount of me. I wanted it to stay fresh for as long as possible. I had no idea when I would figure out this spell. It might take a lot of time. I didn't want to lose it if I could help it. I wasn't sure that I could find the right flower again. As is, this might not be right one. I could be the wrong one. I studied it as I recited the spell to myself again. Alas, no luck. I had no further insights into it or the spell.

At some point I must have fallen asleep. For I heard my father's words again. He repeated the words over and over. Yet again they didn't make sense. I called out to him. I begged him to help me! Nothing. He did not answer. He did not seem to notice me. Suddenly, I was no longer in a void. I was in the field of flowers. Howl was there with me. He smiled as he showed me what he had created. He told me that he loved me. Then he asked me to marry him. In his hand was the tulip that I had picked. But Howl never asked me like this. Not here. Not back then. No, the idiot proposed in that thing that he called a car right after we were kissing for a while. This never happened. Nor did his eyes sparkled in this way. They were not glass orbs. This didn't make any sense. I didn't remember any of this! Yet it was playing out before my eyes! It was so real that I could almost swear that it happened. It was all too romantic to believe. Howl would never do this. What was going on?

The scene suddenly changed. Howl was gone. But the flower remained. Suddenly, I was at a great sea of most beautiful color. I had never seen an ocean so green. It was almost turquoise. Above it dawn was just breaking. No one was here. Not even the birds. The waves lapped at my feet as the flower waited for me to pick it up. I picked it up then hesitantly thrust it back into the ocean. It changed color. It was now black, exactly like his natural hair color. The world changed as a golden door appeared above the waves. It opened to reveal a silhouette of a man. He was familiar but I couldn't quite place him. He was calling out to me. Telling me to come to him. I wanted to find to him. Help him. Only I didn't know how. The more I ran the farther the door floated away.

I cried out, "Father! Father! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

He did not answer me. He just kept moving away. Instead, someone else did. "Sophie, Sophie! Wake up! You have to wake up!" It was Howl. He was pleading, begging me to wake up. But why? It was only a dream. "Sophie!" I could feel Howl's magic. It was trying to reach me. But why was he doing this? I was just dreaming! Unless, I wasn't. Maybe I was no longer inside my body. Maybe I had drifted away somehow. It was unbelievable, but then again I had done stranger things. I drifted towards his voice. I felt him take a hold of me and guide me back. Before I knew it my eyes were open and I staring at his face.

He seemed genuinely relieved that I was back. "Thank god. I thought that I had lost you."

I sat up slowly then asked him, "What happened to me?"

He smiled, " Congratulations Sophie, you've done what few have ever have done. You've projected yourself into another time and place. I'm proud of you." I smiled. I couldn't help it. It was rare that Howl praised me like that. It also held a hint of concern. He continued, "Although your tether was getting weak. If I hadn't called you back when I did then I would have lost you."

I blushed. "Oh, sorry."

He smiled, "No worries. Just don't do that again unless by yourself. Don't want you wandering off too far." He kissed me. "Welcome home, Sophie."

"Thank you."

A minute later Arthur started to cry. The moment was broken and it was back to motherhood once again.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 7_

At first I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell Howl about what I experienced today. In the end, I thought that he might have some insights into it. Plus, I had a feeling that I wouldn't get away for long without telling him. The man was worried sick about me. Hiding it from him would only make him worry more. This was a serious matter. He needed to know. I had to tell him.

When I was finished he told me. "When your soul goes between worlds very weird things happen. People, events, and even places that never existed appear before your very eyes. You're right, I never proposed to you like that. But perhaps another version of me did." Howl sat back in his chair. "Frankly, that's a bit sappy, but I had thought of doing that. I pushed it aside for something far better."

He called that scene sappy. Like it was too melodramatic for his tastes. You're Howl Pendragon for crying out loud! That's your speciality! Hell, he renamed himself because he thought that Howell Jenkins was too ordinary. He also made a whole bathroom unusable just so he can dye his hair everyday. I had to force to create a new bathroom just for everyone else that way. I leave that mess the way he likes it. Since if he doesn't get his way then I'm in for a tantrum! The man _must_ look perfect or it simply won't do. He has redefined the term flamboyant. And he thinks this proposal was too sappy? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? Just because that Howl came up with a better idea doesn't mean that it's sappy. That's just petty! It's just means that he missed the mark that time. So what? We all do that! What's the problem here?

"Sure you did, honey. Sure you did."

Howl shot me a hurt look. "Sophie!" He cried out dramatically. "If you didn't like my proposal then why did you marry me?"

I whispered into his ear, "I felt sorry for you." Then I went over and started dinner. I knew that would enrage him, but he deserved it. He left himself open. Plus, no one calls that proposal sappy and gets away with it. It was romantic and so very sweet. Although it was also a bit weird. Just like a certain magician I know. He was just a big child. Couldn't think of anything romantic if he tried. I ignored how Howl threw himself into the furniture and made a show of how angry he was. One thing that Howl loved almost as much me was his pride. He did not appreciate it being injured like that. That was almost as fun as cutting up his suits. Oh, how did I end up with such a pretty boy? I sat down at the couch then added, "That's what you get for calling my dream sappy."

"That wasn't a dream and it _was_ sappy." He was exacerbated. "Just because you were asleep doesn't mean that you were dreaming. You should know that by now. You had gone beyond that. You were reaching out with your soul to another place and time."

"Where?"

"I have no idea." Howl sighed. "You could have been anywhere or anytime. It could have been the future, the past, or another world entirely. It's hard to say since you were asleep. Things get easily messed up in your unconscious mind. The facts and details could have changed to fit your understanding. It could also could not be. It's hard to say."

I felt a headache coming on. "Howl Pendragon, I do believe that you're hurting my head."

"It will do that.

I shook my head, "Thanks."

He looked off towards the hearth and Calcifer. "Of course, there is a way to get a better picture."

He had my complete attention again. "What's that?"

"We could try it while you're awake."

I nearly dropped the bacon. "Huh? That's possible?"

He waved me off. "Of course it is. It's just dangerous for a newbie like you to try alone."

I couldn't believe my ears. Howl Pendragon was suggesting that I try something dangerous. Sure, the man loved to do that kind of stuff all the time, but never suggested that I try it. I wondered why he had suggested it. There was more to this than met the eye, but I went with it. I really wanted to know more about what I experienced and how it related to my father's letter. I could deal with whatever scheme Howl had up his sleeve later. For now I just wanted answers.

"Then you'll help me?"

"Sure, but I can't do this alone. This isn't my speciality, Sophie.

"You have a speciality?"

He grunted in response, "Not the point, Sophie. _My_ point is that I only have a little experience in this. If you want to understand what this means then we need an expert. We need to go to see Ben Suliman."

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 8_

I was kind of excited to go see Suliman. He had been the dog who protected me while I was cursed. He was one of the two the court wizards for the King of Ignary and my sister's teacher. In other words, generally a good guy. I was also excited to see my sister again. It had already been too long. Then again Lettie was still in training and I had young son to care for. We just didn't get to spend as much time together anymore. This was a great excuse to do that. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal. So, I packed up Arthur then accompanied Howl to the castle.

Visiting the castle with Howl along really sped things up. He had a portal right in Kingsbury. From there Howl flew us the rest of the way. Which quieted down Arthur for a bit. Making the next bit a little easier. Getting shuffled around from room to room was both confusing and annoying. The last thing that I needed was Arthur to wake up in the middle of it and start crying. Personally, I would have preferred _not_ to have taken Arthur, but I didn't know where to take him. Martha was out of town at the moment and Fanny was angry at us. I couldn't trust just anyone to handle him. He hadn't shown it yet, but he was certain to develop powers. Magic was in his blood. Not everyone could care for him.

So, I did everything that I could to keep Arthur quiet during our conversation. Luckily, Arthur remained fairly quiet. He was still a little sleepy. Personally, I wondered if Howl had placed a sleeping spell upon him. It was rare for Arthur to be this quiet and this peaceful after waking up from a nap early. It was so convenient that I strongly suspected it. It annoyed me slightly. I preferred that my husband _not_ cast any spells on our son. One shouldn't simply cast a spell on your child willy-nilly. That was more damaging than anything else. If the situation wasn't so dire then I would have complained. I would have forced him to remove the spell. As is, it was important that Arthur stay quiet. So I let it pass. Instead, I tried to remain focused on what they were saying:

"Hmm . . . That is a unique ability that you have there Sophie. Not all wizards can develop it. Even with training it is still pretty dangerous. One's tether can snap easily. Most do not want this power. It is often finicky and unreliable. Personally, I'd rather avoid the whole area. Prediction, Soul Walking, traveling through space and time, all of it is extremely dangerous." He looked at directly, "To attempt it as a novice would be suicide! You have almost no magical training to speak of. You have talent, yes, but that does not make up for it. It would crush you like a bug!"

I didn't like what he insinuating. Sure, I had no great power. Just some latent abilities such as talking life into things and this new soul walking thing. That didn't matter. I _could_ do this. I already had! I just needed his help to make it a little easier. That's all. I didn't need a lecture about my deficiencies.

I was going to say something when Howl intervened, "Ben, Sophie is strong. She can handle it. I wouldn't have brought her here otherwise." He looked back at me then gave me a look that did not fill me up with confidence. He was going to say something that I was not going to like. "Besides, if you don't help her then she'll try on her own anyway. That's far more dangerous. Don't worry, I can act as her tether. I just need your help to guide her."

I closed my eyes. There it was. He just accused me of being reckless. Again! This is the man who gave his heart to a demon. Who also adores that thing he calls a car. Which is the most terrifying thing that I have seen! Well, short of flying, that is. He really loves that. He goes about town acting like a maniac! He's also been known to pick fights with demons and witches. How dare he call me reckless! That's like the pot calling the kettle black! It's stupid. Maybe he should look in a mirror. Then get back to me about recklessness.

Lettie tried to smooth things over. "Now, now, surely, you don't mean that Sophie is reckless. She's just a little impulsive at times, right?"

"No, I mean that she's reckless." Howl said flaty.

Idiot. I am so going to kill you when we get home. I might even kill you now. I don't know. Just keep talking Howl. See how far you can push me! Just keep talking!

"She'll try this on her own without us. She won't give it up. God knows I've tried to convince her to stop. This letter is provably a fake. Although the spell is very real. Personally, I would rather that she stay away from it. Alas, that's not going to happen. Sophie will try again. It would be so much better if we helped her."

That's it. I've decided to kill my husband here and now. Consequences be damned! That was a complete one 180 from what he said before. He never said that he thought that the letter was fake! Or that he didn't believe me! Hell, he's the one who suggested that father was cursed to death! Now, he's saying that it's all in my head? I'll kill him! I'll make sure that I kill slowly so that I'll enjoy it.

Suliman grunted. "I see what you mean. She is impulsive. Look at her. She looks like she's ready to kill you."

Howl nodded sagely, "Oh she is. She is."

I felt a headache coming on. My husband apparently wasn't as dense as he appeared. Not that it made it any better. That means he intentionally did it to piss me off! That so did not make it better! I was going to kill him.

My son woke up and started to cry. The spell must have worn off or my temper broke him out of it. I had to quiet down my son. I cooed, "Shh, it's okay. Mommy didn't mean it. She didn't. Mommy only wants to kill daddy a little."

Suliman seemed more than a little uncomfortable. "Alright then. I will help you. We'll try tomorrow morning. I'll ask the King to prepare rooms for you in the meantime."

With that the Wizard Suliman tried to get up and leave the room. He wanted to leave me to yell at my husband in private. That is assuming that Lettie allowed me rip him apart. She stole Arthur then handed him to Howl. Who looked mildly surprised. "Come on Sophie, let's go for a walk. I'm sure that you boys can find something to do in the meantime, can't you?" She dared them to argue as she whisked me away.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Next Chapter coming up!

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 9_

Lettie wouldn't stop until we were far away. We went through so many twists and turns that I had no idea where we were. I hated that the most about this area. I never knew where I was! It was insane! All I knew was that I was on some beautiful terrace that's all. There was all these fountains and flowers around us. With a gentle breeze that soothed me. I was suddenly no where near as angry as I was before.

"Feeling better now?"

I felt so stupid losing my cool like that. It's not like I wanted to. It was just that Howl kept pushing my buttons. "Sorry."

Lettie laughed. "Don't worry about it. Howl deserved it. He was going a bit far."

I walked over to the railing. I could see several balconies and terraces like this one laid out below. It was breathtaking. "He makes me so mad! I know that I'm impulsive and I don't think things through. I know that! It's not like he can talk. He's just as bad!"

She laughed, "Nah, he's far worse."

"You're right. He's so much worse!"

Lettie joined on the railing. "He adores you though. You know that, right?"

I closed my eyes. "I know. I love him too."

Lettie sat on the railing. "Good for a moment there I wasn't too sure."

I laughed, "Sorry. I really do love him. He's just driving me crazy lately!"

"How is that different than any other day?"

I hoisted up on the railing with he. "Good point. We really do fight a lot."

Lettie looked off towards the setting. "It can't be easy living with 'Horrible Howl.' It makes sense that get frustrated every-so-often."

"I really do love him, you know."

"I know." We were quiet for quite some time then Lettie added. "Y'know you really should ease up on him. Howl may not look it, but he's worried sick. This whole business with that letter really got him spooked. I've never seen him this desperate. He practically begged Suliman for help. He _never_ does that. Howl prefers to work alone. He _might_ assist others but he _never_ asks for help. He's not the type."

That surprised me. I never thought of Howl that way before. He always asks me for help. "He asks me for help."

Lettie chuckled. "You're different."

I truly didn't understand what she was talking about. "How am I different?"

"You're his wife!"

"Why is that important?"

She chuckled again. I just keep saying things that were funny it seemed. "Trust me: It's _always_ important. Especially, with men. They have a thing about their pride. It's so easy to wound. You should be more careful."

It seemed that there were aspects of Howl that I still just didn't understand. Not that this was new. When I first came to live at his castle Howl resisted my efforts to clean for him. If it wasn't for the delicate balance that we developed then we might have killed each other! Eventually, Howl seemed more willing to accept my help. He even worked with me to defeat . Maybe what Lettie said had merits.

"I see. Then I'll have to apologize to him later."

"Good." She paused a moment then hesitantly, "About the letter . . . Sophie, may I see it?"

I handed her the letter. "Of course."

"Thanks." She opened up the letter then read. I studied her face as she read. I waited to see if she agreed with me on it's authenticity. If anyone would know if this was father's hand then it was Lettie. "My god. How in the world did he write this? How could he know about Howl or your son? It doesn't make sense!"

I nodded. "I know. Nothing about that letter makes any sense. It seems real to me, but it leaves a lot of unanswered questions: How did father write this? How did he know about Howl? Why does this letter contain a spell? How did he get it past Howl's defenses? Most people can't do that! Let alone dead people! Nothing makes sense! Oh, Lettie I just don't know."

She pushed off the railing. "Now, I understand why Howl is so spooked. He doesn't know either."

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 10_

Howl didn't say much to me when I got back to our room. Clearly, he was still mad at me. I tried to apologize but he was not interested. So, instead I focused on putting our son to bed. It was conveniently past his bedtime. So, I could ignore Howl for a while. It was annoying to feel him glaring at me, but I ignored it. I had a job to do. It was time for Arthur to go to bed. A crib was placed in our room. Which would make caring for Arthur so much easier. The crib was a little girly so I guessed that it had previously belonged to Princess Valeria. It was odd to put a little boy in such a crib, but it was only for tonight. It wasn't like the King was expecting us or anything. I was just glad to have a place to him to let him sleep.

After Arthur was asleep I tried again to talk to my husband. Again Howl was not interested in speaking to me. Apparently, I had offended him. I wanted to argue, but then Arthur might have woken up. In the end, I ended up going out into the hallway to escape. Howl was throwing one of his tantrums again. At least he wasn't covered in goo. That was something. This was not turning out how I thought that this trip would go. I already wanted to go home and we hadn't done anything yet! "Seriously, Howl! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I grumbled as I started to walk about the castle.

Slowly, I became aware of someone watching me. At first I ignored it since I thought that it was Howl. Then I realized that it _wasn't_ him. It was someone else entirely. I thought that it was one of the guards for a moment then I discarded the idea. This person wanted to kill me! Why I did not know. All I knew that I was in danger! I tried to lose him in the series of corridors and tunnels. However, he kept up with me with every-turn. Soon he would overtake me!

I used the last trump card that I had left. I used the telepathy spell that Howl had taught me. He taught me this spell so that if I ever needed him, he would be there. I couldn't reach far, but Howl shouldn't be too far away. He should be able to hear me. At least I hoped. I had never really tested it out in a area this big. It might not reach him. If so then I was on my own.

 _ **Howl,**_ I cried out, _**Help! Someone's chasing me!**_

Several long moments passed and I heard no response. Nor did I notice his approach. Then, suddenly, I could barely see myself. I panicked for a second then I realized that I was invisible! I looked around but couldn't find him. I knew that he was nearby. The spell was proof. I couldn't cast invisibility spells! Howl could. Where was he? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I panicked again until I heard his voice whisper. "Sophie, relax. It's only me."

"Howl!" I cried out softly. "You heard me!"

He chuckled, "How could I not? I would have heard you two kingdoms away! Maybe you can scream a little softer next time? I like my brains the way are, thank you very much."

Somehow that managed to calm me down. His bravado made me feel like things were under control. He was on guard. Only my pursuers did not appear. They must have realized that Howl had shown up. They were long gone by now. Leaving us with few answers.

That night the palace was on full alert. Several patrols watched the area where we staying. The palace guards kept demanding that we repeat our story over and over again. It got tiring. I told them what I could. It wasn't a lot. I couldn't tell them more! Eventually, both Suliman and Lettie turned up and shooed them away. Leaving us to talk in peace. A huge relief indeed.

I tried to relay to them what happened. Sadly, I could not describe of the one who followed me. They kept themselves well hidden. I wanted to tell them more but I couldn't. I just didn't know much. A part of me was afraid that my mind made it up. Howl didn't accept that explantation, "That didn't happen Sophie and you know were afraid. That was very real. I could feel it. Someone was after you. They tried to hurt you tonight. They just didn't get a chance to do it"

"Do you think that it has something to do with the letter?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Sophie. I don't know. It's highly likely. That letter of yours is proving to be quite a problem." To Suliman he asked, "Do you know how he got in?"

He shook his head, "No, none of my wards were breached. I don't know how they did it. I'm afraid you are not safe here anymore."

"Then we have no choice. We can't try the soul walk here. We would be too vulnerable. I recommend that we move to my castle. Calcifer should be able to keep us safe. We should try it there."

Suliman shook his head. "I can't leave the castle whenever I please! Especially after we just had an intruder such as this. I have to sure up the defenses. I would be negligent in my duty if I did!"

Howl shook his head. "They're after Sophie, not the castle. They'll leave once we go. The castle will be fine. However, we still need your help. She can't attempt this alone."

"Please, Suliman, help my sister." Lettie pleaded.

Suliman looked at her then gave in. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 11_

By some feat of magic Suliman managed to convince the king to allow us to move our efforts back to my home. While Lettie enlisted Martha to watch Arthur. Making the castle full of people again. Exactly the way Howl hated things. He preferred only a small group to be in the castle at a time. No more than three to four people tops. He didn't really like any visitors at all, really. He much rather meet the people _outside_ of his castle. Then he was fine with people, just not in here. Words couldn't express how grateful I was for him to do this. I know that he was only doing it for me. It was his way of showing me how much he loved me. For that I am grateful. I would have to make it up to him some time.

The castle looked very different now. He had cleared away most of the living room furniture. Only our kitchen chairs remained in the center of the room. They were arranged on a chalk circle that he drew. It was odd but it worked. So long as I got answers then I didn't care. We took their seats as Suliman explained the process.

"We will be linking hands and pooling our power together. Sophie, please to open your mind to those images you saw the other day. Then with your mind try to reach out to them. See where they will take you. And don't worry, Howl and Lettie will act as your anchors. They will pull you back if you go too far." I nodded as he continued, "You will still be able to speak during the procedure. Along with being able to hear what is going in the room. I will ask you questions about what you see. Please try to answer them as best you can."

"You won't be able to see anything?"

"No, I will be able to see as much as the others. That's not why I want you to do this. You will need help interpreting the experience. So, please explain what you see. Even if we can see it. It keep you from getting too absorbed. What we are looking for here is clarity. You must remember that."

I nodded. "I will."

He sat down on his chair. "Good. Then let's begin."

We reached out and held each other's hands. I could feel their power flowing into me. For a moment I was distracted by Howl. I could feel his strong and comforting presence. It was relaxed me and filled me with confidence. I was ready to try to make sense of it all. I closed my eyes then allowed my mind to drift. I could still feel Howl and Lettie. I could sense Suliman. Yet, I was no longer in the room. I was in a void.

"Good." Suliman's voice rang out. "You've taken the first step, Sophie. Now, allow yourself to drift further. Don't worry, Howl and Lettie are still here. Trust them. They have ahold of you. Just relax and drift."

I did as he suggested. I relaxed myself further. I became less concerned of what was going on in the room. It started not to matter. I just allowed myself to drift. I could still feel Howl and Lettie's presence anchoring me, but it wasn't as strong now. I was free to drift.

"Good. That's it, drift. Now, think of the dream you had the other day. Let it fill your mind."

I thought of the dream. I latched on to that image of Howl from my dream. It slowly started to fill the blackness. This Howl didn't move but I could see him better than that I did that day. I realized it must be because this time I was awake. I studied him for a moment. I could see that this Howl was different than the one I knew. He was little thinner and slightly more feminine than my husband. His hair also _wasn't_ that annoying dandelion yellow like I thought. It was his natural color of black. He wasn't as fancy as he normally appeared. For he only wore a few pieces of jewelry and his clothes weren't as silky as normal. I couldn't recall ever seeing Howl like this. It was kind of sweet. I wanted to look at him all day.

"Good. Now, tell me what you see."

I explained everything as best I could. I did notice that the flower I thought I saw was now gone. So, I mentioned that as well.

"Tell me about the flower."

I explained about the flower that I picked in field the other day. It was golden tulip that reminded me of Howl. I don't know why I picked it, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now it seemed silly. I could hear Howl groaning beside me. He wanted to say something badly, but just barely managed to keep it in. I felt embarrassed to even mention the thing.

"Howl, stop. Judging Sophie is not helping right now. You can do that later." He waited a moment then said to me, "Thank you Sophie. Let's explore this idea a bit further. You said that Howl was originally holding the flower."

"Yes."

"Good. Now change the picture before you. Make it into the one that you saw in your dreams. Have Howl hold the flower again."

Howl's emotions bled through the link again. I could sense his revulsion to the concept. I don't know why. He's given me flowers before and not had a problem with it. It's a perfectly nice thing to do. Especially, when you've been an ass. Flowers really help make things better. He could learn a thing or two from this version of himself.

"HOWL! SOPHIE! STOP!"

We were going into our old patterns. Which was causing the link to destabilize. I had no idea what would happen to me if that occurred. Howl is supposed to be my anchor. We couldn't afford to fight now!

"Sophie, focus." Suliman commanded. "The flower, Sophie. The flower. Show us the Howl with the flower."

I focused on that image and Howl re-appeared before me. He was almost the same, but now looked like my Howl again. Along with the bright-yellow hair.. It was exactly as I remember it in the dream. However, it wasn't right. It was off and I did not know why.

"What's wrong with it, Sophie?"

I didn't know. I just knew that it was wrong. This isn't how it was supposed to go. The previous image was right and this was wrong. I do not know why.

"I don't know." I told them. "I really don't know. All I know is that this is wrong."

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 12_

"How is it wrong Sophie?" The Wizard Suliman patiently asked.

I studied the image, but I couldn't figure it out. It was what I saw, but it wasn't right. It wasn't how it went. Howl wasn't holding a flower. He was holding something else. My hand. He was holding my hand! He was showing me the flowers that he had made for me. They were so beautiful that I wanted to cry. Yet, this was not the place that Howl took me to years ago. It was similar but not the same. That house over there doesn't exist. I've never seen it before. In fact, I wondered if this was the Wastes at all! It seemed different somehow. It was different.

"This is all wrong." I said. "This isn't what happened. This isn't what happened to the other me."

Everyone was still for a moment. None of us expected me to say that. I was more surprised than everyone else! I didn't plan to say what I said. It just came out. It made sense though. This was another world, another Howl, and another me. This never happened in our reality. Sure, Howl showed me his work but it was different. It wasn't quite as romantic or scary as this. Howl was being honest with his feelings. Something that even my Howl has trouble with today.

I released my control of the image. It faded then resumed it's original form. The Howl that I saw was still not right, but he was how he looked in the other world. This Howl was holding my hand. Showing me the flowers.

"Suliman, I would like to let it play."

"Go ahead Sophie."

It started to play out before our eyes. Howl showed the other me what he had created. There was little talk about the flower shop that we had created. It seemed that this Howl had different purpose for creating this flowers. It was a parting gift. I/she figured that out fairly quickly. Even in this world Howl had a hard time pulling things over our heads. We could see through him. He was such a practiced liar that you had to be skilled to see the truth. He thought that he was going to die soon. That terrified me/her.

"Howl, you're scaring me." I intoned unintentionally.

That got my Howl's attention. I could feel him in the link. He was worried about me. He was embarrassed and felt more than a little guilty. Why I didn't understand. This wasn't him. Nor was this really me. This was an event that played out in another reality. We had nothing to do with it. Besides being the same person in this world. He shouldn't feel guilty about this. It wasn't his fault. This was another world. Another field of flowers. Another field of flowers! That's when I saw it. The tulip that I had picked. It was exactly the same. It was even by a stream. Just as it was in my world! Yet it was different. It was not the same flower.

"The tulip, the tulip!"

Everyone had been so focused on the people that they hadn't noticed the flower in the background. It was exactly like the flower that she had hidden away. It was exactly the same down to the magical aura it emitted. It seemed impossible, but it was there.

I broke the link. There was more to see, but I had to confirm something first. I raced to the flower's hiding place and took it out. Then I brought it back to show them. "Look, it's the same as the one in my dream. This flower exists in that world. I don't know how, but I am certain. It's the same one." I gave the flower to Howl. "This flower exists in both worlds. Look at it. It's the same!"

Howl looked it over for a minute or two then passed it on to Suliman. He seemed fascinated by it. He never took his eyes off of it for a second. Finally, they admitted that it was the same flower. Not an alternate version. It seemed impossible that it could exist in both worlds at the same time, but there was no denying it. The flower was there. Even if the other Howl and Sophie didn't notice it. It was possible. Stranger things had happened to them. Clearly, this flower was made of a magic that even the great Royal Wizards did not understand. It was as fascinating as it was terrifying. How did this simple flower come into being? Why was it created? Was it even created? We did not know. The Soul Walk had answered many questions, but it created so much more.

I wanted to try again, but exhaustion overcame me and I collapsed.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 13_

I woke up sometime later in my bed. With Howl was nearby watching over me. When I tried to sit up he place his hand on my chest. "Rest, don't move so quickly." He ordered.

I did not have the strength to argue. In fact, I felt quite drained. I had no idea what had happened to me. All I knew was that I felt a little tired then collapsed. "What happened?" I asked him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" He snapped at me. "You overdid it again, Sophie! That soulwalk took too much out of you. Then you decided to break the link without letting us bring you back. You could have killed yourself!"

I was shocked at his outburst. It wasn't that Howl didn't yell at me. He did it all the time. It was something else. Something that only I could hear. Howl was about ready to break down. I mean really break down. Not those stupid tantrums he pulls all the time. He was really super-stressed. I wasn't making it any better.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "It's fine. I am just glad that you are alright. You really scared me out there. I thought that I was going to lose you."

"Sorry." I simply didn't know what else to say.

He tucked me in. "Whatever. It's fine. Just rest, okay? Your magic is real weak right now. It's going to take time to recover. Until then you are not to get out of bed, got it?"

"What about the Arthur?"

"I'll take care of him."

"You?"

He snapped at me again. "Yes, me! I'm his father. I can take care of him while his mother rests."

I didn't really believe my husband. I started to get up again. My body protested the effort but I didn't care. "It's provably bett. . ."

He cut me off. "No. You don't. You _stay_ here. You rest." He reiterated. "I'll take care of it. You _must_ rest. Understand?" I reluctantly agreed. "Good. Then I'll be back with some dinner later. You need to eat to build your strength back up. No complaints about my cooking, got it?" I nodded. "Alright, I am leaving now. Calcifer will be watching you. If you much as move I'll be back. Then I won't be so nice!"

That was not an empty threat. Howl would do restrain me if he thought it was for my own good. He may not look like the type that holds back, but he holds back all the time. Howl has way more power than anyone else that I have ever met. Not even the Wizard Suliman had as much power as my husband. He could easily harm his family if he wasn't careful. So, despite all of his tantrums and childish behavior he never once raised his hand to me. Nor has he threatened to turn me into a toad. The only spells he has ever cast on me where to either help or protect me. I can't say that I've ever had that much control. Often when I get mad I throw things or shake the house with my power. I simply don't have the control that Howl has. It is one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Fine. Just go already." I grumbled.

Howl seemed a little reluctant but he eventually left. I knew that he would be back as soon as he could. I wasn't going to get rid of him for a while. It seems that I really scared the hell out of him this time. I was going to have to be more careful. I needed to know more about that dream, but I knew that I couldn't do anything it right now. I had to rest. My husband also needed time to calm down. If I asked to try again now he would only get more stubborn. Then I might _never_ get him to agree. I had to do as he said. I had to rest. Besides I was really tired. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my eyes open. It was almost as if he had cast a spell on me. Who knows maybe he had. He did say that I needed to rest. It was possible. Of course, I could just be tired. Maybe I did overdo it after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 14_

I woke up sometime later in my bed. With Howl was nearby watching over me. When I tried to sit up he place his hand on my chest. "Rest, don't move so quickly." He ordered.

I did not have the strength to argue. In fact, I felt quite drained. I had no idea what had happened to me. All I knew was that I felt a little tired then collapsed. "What happened?" I asked him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" He snapped at me. "You overdid it again, Sophie! That soulwalk took too much out of you. Then you decided to break the link without letting us bring you back. You could have killed yourself!"

I was shocked at his outburst. It wasn't that Howl didn't yell at me. He did it all the time. It was something else. Something that only I could hear. Howl was about ready to break down. I mean really break down. Not those stupid tantrums he pulls all the time. He was really super-stressed. I wasn't making it any better.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "It's fine. I am just glad that you are alright. You really scared me out there. I thought that I was going to lose you."

"Sorry." I simply didn't know what else to say.

He tucked me in. "Whatever. It's fine. Just rest, okay? Your magic is real weak right now. It's going to take time to recover. Until then you are not to get out of bed, got it?"

"What about the Arthur?"

"I'll take care of him."

"You?"

He snapped at me again. "Yes, me! I'm his father. I can take care of him while his mother rests."

I didn't really believe my husband. I started to get up again. My body protested the effort but I didn't care. "It's provably bett. . ."

He cut me off. "No. You don't. You _stay_ here. You rest." He reiterated. "I'll take care of it. You _must_ rest. Understand?" I reluctantly agreed. "Good. Then I'll be back with some dinner later. You need to eat to build your strength back up. No complaints about my cooking, got it?" I nodded. "Alright, I am leaving now. Calcifer will be watching you. If you much as move I'll be back. Then I won't be so nice!"

That was not an empty threat. Howl would do restrain me if he thought it was for my own good. He may not look like the type that holds back, but he holds back all the time. Howl has way more power than anyone else that I have ever met. Not even the Wizard Suliman had as much power as my husband. He could easily harm his family if he wasn't careful. So, despite all of his tantrums and childish behavior he never once raised his hand to me. Nor has he threatened to turn me into a toad. The only spells he has ever cast on me where to either help or protect me. I can't say that I've ever had that much control. Often when I get mad I throw things or shake the house with my power. I simply don't have the control that Howl has. It is one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Fine. Just go already." I grumbled.

Howl seemed a little reluctant but he eventually left. I knew that he would be back as soon as he could. I wasn't going to get rid of him for a while. It seems that I really scared the hell out of him this time. I was going to have to be more careful. I needed to know more about that dream, but I knew that I couldn't do anything it right now. I had to rest. My husband also needed time to calm down. If I asked to try again now he would only get more stubborn. Then I might _never_ get him to agree. I had to do as he said. I had to rest. Besides I was really tired. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my eyes open. It was almost as if he had cast a spell on me. Who knows maybe he had. He did say that I needed to rest. It was possible. Of course, I could just be tired. Maybe I did overdo it after all.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 15_

I remained in bed for the better part of the next day. I was eventually visited by both Lettie and Martha, but that was only for a short time. Howl refused to allow me to get excited. He told me that I was on complete bed rest. No cooking, no cleaning, and no magic were allowed. In other words, I was bored out of my mind! Howl did most of the work. Which put him into a more foul mood than usual. That only added to my discomfort. I wanted to argue with him. However, I found that I did not have energy to do so. That alarmed me more than anything else. I was so weak! I just couldn't get out of bed.

Once I was able to get up Howl wouldn't let me do much. He insisted that I take it easy. He said that I shouldn't push myself right now. He was right, of course. I still felt drained. At least I got to hold Arthur again. My son needed me. Howl had tried his best, but he was no good at taking care of diapers. Arthur wasn't as clean as he should be. I fixed that then I took him downstairs to sit by the hearth for a while.

"Sophie, how are you feeling?" Calcifer asked tentatively.

"I'm much better now, Calcifer. Sorry to have worried you." I tried to give him my best smile. I did not want to worry him. Which didn't seem to work. Instead, I decided to change the subject.

"He's in the bathroom right now using up all my hot water."

Calcifer tried to act like that bothered him, but I knew better. The two were old friends. They constantly picked on each other. Although they had a grudging respect for each other. Even if they bullied each other constantly.

"How long as he been in there?" I asked.

"About an half hour."

So, then he would be a while. Howl liked to spend at least an hour or two in the bath each day. He would not only soak but dye his hair to whatever the color of the day was. Usually though it was blond. Sometimes, he was more creative. Honestly, I didn't care. I preferred either the blond color or his natural black. Not that Howl wanted to hear that. So, she let her husband do what he liked. It made him happy. I was glad that he started that back up again. It suggested that Howl was relaxing. Yesterday I don't think he bothered with a bath at all! Very unusual for Howl.

I turned my attention to my son. "You're not going to grow up to be like your daddy, right?" I teased. This little boy was going to be so like his father. Hopefully, he might take a few less baths. I wasn't sure that I could handle two Howls trying to take long baths and color their hair! "Oh well . . ." I said out loud. I was kind of stuck. There was nothing that I could do about it. I loved them both dearly. I couldn't abandon them now.

A little later Howl came down stairs in one his favorite suits. He now smelled like lilies. One of his favorite scents. It was too strong for my tastes, but it was my Howl. I couldn't really change that.

"I thought I said you were to rest." He grumbled.

I chuckled. "I did. I slept most of yesterday and nearly all day today. I'm tired of resting, Howl."

He ignored me as he turned his attention towards Calcifer. "You were supposed to tell me when she got up."

Calcifer bit back. "I didn't feel like it. Besides, she's doing just fine. She told me herself."

"And you _BELIEVED_ her?"

I was becoming annoyed at my husband. Why wouldn't he believe me when I said that I was feeling alright? I'm not a liar like you Howl! "Why wouldn't he believe me Howl?" I demanded.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" He turned on me. "You don't know how to rest. You push yourself too hard! That's going to kill you one day you know."

I knew that he was only expressing his concern, but it was in the most insensitive way. He was treating me like a child. No, worse than that: He was treating me like an invalid. I wanted to kill him! "Oh, I see." I said very quietly. "Don't tell me, it's because I am a woman!"

"No, It's because you're Sophie. Most women would know better than to run around the house after _that_."

Calcifer hid. It seemed that the fire demon knew when it book it. He was no fool. I was about to kill Howl. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm so stupid, Howl. Maybe you'd be better off with _another_ woman!"

I yelled before dragging Arthur upstairs. Who started crying because of his parents. It was several minutes before I managed to calm him down. I didn't mean to upset Arthur. I certainly didn't want to fight with him in the room. Hell, I didn't even want to fight at all! All I wanted to do was sit by the fire and be with my son. I had even hoped that his father would join us and allow us to enjoy his company. I guess I was wrong. I decided that now was not a good time to discuss trying that Soul Walk again.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 16_

It was another day or two before I could convince Howl to try again. He definitely wasn't keen on it, but he understood why I needed this. I had to understand my dream. It was very important. I just didn't fully understand how. I needed their help to get those answers. I could not get them on my own. Lettie and Suliman came back quickly and were ready to go. They were much more willing to do this than Howl was. It was always funny how protective he was of me. You would hardly know it but the way he acts. However, Howl always obsessed with keeping me safe: Even from myself. It was why it was so hard to convince him to try again. He did not want me to collapse again. Neither did I for that matter. That was not fun. I would be more careful this time. He just needed to believe me!

The castle was full of people yet again. Which put Howl even more on edge. At least it distracted him from what happened last time. He really didn't like a lot of people in here. It was his reclusive tendencies. He barely tolerated the intrusion. It was best that I could hope to get from him: tolerance. He really wasn't onboard with this right now. If I thought we had more time then I would give him space. As is we had taken too long. I had bungled everything up yet again. It was time to make things right. I hoped that what I saw would help me do it.

We sat around the circle again. Before we linked hands Suliman reminded me, "Now, Sophie, this time you cannot break the link. Allow Lettie and Howl to guide you back. Then you can break the link. Not a moment before, got it?"

I nodded then we began once more. Suliman directed me back to the scene with the other Howl and Sophie. Once again there was the flower I saw. He said, "Good. Now, Sophie, stare at the flower. Make it your entire world. Push aside the other two." I did exactly as he asked. "Good. Now, let the flower guide you. Allow it to bring you to the next scene."

Suddenly, I was looking at huge ocean. It was exactly the same dream. It was as foreign and strange to me as ever. I knew that this place did not exist anywhere in Ingary. It didn't know how I knew that, but I did. I didn't recognize the place apart from being the one in my dream. It could have been anywhere!

"I don't know this place." I told the group.

Howl chimed in. "I do. It's in Strangia, close to the border of Ingary. It's called Fisherman's Cove. I'm not surprised that you don't recognize it Sophie, I don't think that you have ever been outside of Ignary or Wales."

It was a bit weird to have your 'silent' anchor speak. I was fairly certain that Howl wasn't supposed to do that. It shook things up a bit. Lettie was able to hold me steady, but it was disconcerting. I became worried. Which translated down the link. Howl was quickly silenced. Howl's job wasn't to comment. It was to keep me safe. We could talk later. When I was safely back in my body.

"Thank you Howl." Suliman said gruffly. "Sophie, walk around the place. See if you notice anything odd."

That was asking for a lot. The whole place was odd. It seemed harsh yet it was more beautiful than anyplace that I had ever seen. The place was wild and unspoiled. There was a village nearby, but it was also strange. It was a bit plain and a rundown. Yet, there was a warmth there that made it feel special. Like I should know of it somehow. Why I could not fathom. It was so odd.

"Sophie, focus!"

I couldn't though. The place was so weird, so familiar. I had never been here before yet I felt like I had been here before. I didn't understand. Why, why, why, WHY! That's when two figures came sauntering up the hill. One she recognized instantly. It was father as a younger man. The other took me a second to recognize. It really was mother! It had been so long that I had almost forgotten her face. Lettie's hesitation told me that I was right. It was mother. I was not imagining things. Why where they here? What was going on?

Father led mother to the sea. He kissed her then placed his hand on her stomach. He asked it, "How is Sophie today?"

SOPHIE? I stared at father in wonder. Mother must be pregnant with me! But why where they here. I was not born in Strangia. So why?

"She's fine!" Mother teased him. "She's a little feisty this morning, that's all. Takes after her father it seems."

"Sophie," My father chided. "You leave your mother alone. You'll be out soon enough. You just need to be patient!"

My mother suddenly became serious. "Father is suspicious. I been able to hide her for now, but I can't do it forever. He's going to find out soon!"

Hide me? Why? What is going on? I wondered as the scene played out.

"He'll never get his hand on her." Father vowed. "I've managed to arrange passage to Port Whisper. A local fisherman has agreed to take us. No one will be suspicious. Then we can head to my homeland. Your father will never find us there."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that be the first place he looks?"

Father shook his head. "True, but we won't be found. He'll be looking for Louis Gardenia and his wife. That's never been my name. It won't be yours either. Mrs. Hatter."

They left the area and never came back. As I sat there, I noticed in the distance the flower from my dreams. It was in the background, quietly blooming. Again the actors did not seem to notice the presence of the flower. I went over to it and said, "Look! There it is! The flower is back!"

Indeed it seemed to be the same flower as before. How it got there I did not know. I stared at it for a while. Suddenly, it fell off into the sea and changed color. As I stared at it a gateway opened before my eyes. The gold color shot out from the flower and became a golden light. That light became a door hovering just above the sea. A silhouette appeared in it that I couldn't recognize. It wasn't my father like I thought previously. His shape was all wrong. He was too tall and round to be him. The man stared at me with eyes that saw right through me. It terrified me. I could have shown that he was staring at me right now. Which shouldn't be possible.

"Something's wrong." My voice shook as I spoke. "That man. He's staring right at me. He's staring right at me!"

Howl and Lettie started to drag me back. With the two of them working together it should have worked. Unfortunately, that man had started to drag me towards him. It became a tug of war with my soul being the rope. No one wanted to let go. I could feel Howl and Lettie starting to lose. Whoever this man was, he was strong! This was no illusion, no echo of another time. This was happening now! Pain washed over me was they fought back. I started to scream! It was unbearable! I could feel their resolve give way as the pain increased. They did not want to hurt me. Nor did they want to lose me. I didn't want to go either. That man scared me. He was going to horrible things to me. I was sure of it. I found it difficult to speak. Somehow I was able to work my mouth long enough to beg.

"No, don't let go! Please!"

They renewed their efforts. Suliman had even joined in. That turned the tide. The strange man lost his grip on me and I was thrown back into my body. It nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Howl using his magic on me then I might have died. He managed to stabilize me but I couldn't maintain consciousness. My soul simply could not take the strain. I tumbled into a deep sleep that I would break out of for days.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 17_

Over the next few days Howl stayed by my side constantly. He simply refused to leave me. He was unusually quiet and sedate. He didn't even change clothes or dye his hair. He didn't care. My health was all that mattered to him. It was really quite sweet. He must have been completely worn out. I know that he didn't really sleep. I could tell that when I finally woke up. There were huge bags around his eyes. His eyes were red and he hadn't saved in a couple of days. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Howl." I reached out to him.

He grabbed my hand. "Hey, Sophie. How ya feeling?"

"Awful." I didn't have in me to lie.

"Well, just rest for a bit, okay? You'll feel better soon." His eyes betrayed how worried he was. Then again I was almost killed by the man in my dream. He had every right to be worried. I was! I was terrified! Howl seemed to pick up on this and cooed, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"But . . ."

"It will be alright." He interrupted me. "Now stop worrying and rest."

I wanted to argue with Howl. To tell him to that it wouldn't be alright. We needed to figure out what that vision meant. I wanted to tell him to rest. He looked like hell. I was worried about him. I worried that man would come after either him or Arthur next. I wanted to say all that and more, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to put it into words. Not that Howl didn't already know most of it. He knew me far too well not to. He was so very worried. Someone was coming after our family. Only he did not know who or why. That put Howl on edge. It made him extra short with me. Which was provably not what he intended. I was very weak at that point. He wanted to care for me, not to argue with me. I guess we are doomed to argue for the rest of our lives. We just didn't know any other way to be.

Howl, got up from the bed and started to leave. Before he could far I called out."Howl . . .?"

He turned back towards me. He couldn't hide the worry from his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

His face darkened. "For what Sophie? This isn't your fault! You didn't do anything wrong!" He tried to regain his composer. "Now, stop apologizing and rest. Don't worry about me, Arthur, or anything else. I'll take care of everything. Just rest. I'll be back later, okay?" I nodded then he left the room. Soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up a little later to find my sisters sitting with me. I was surprised that Howl wasn't there. I tried to ask about it but before I could say anything Lettie said, "He's sleeping in Michael's room. We had force him into bed. Poor thing. He's been worried sick about you. I almost didn't get him to cooperate either."

"Howl went along with it?" I finally managed to say.

She laughed. "Yes. We had to point out that he was getting too tired to protect you. He stayed up at least two days. Everyone else has gotten some sleep. Just not Howl. He was too stubborn to do that. He wanted to stay by your side!"

Martha chimed in, "Lettie, you left out the part where you threatened him."

Lettie waved her off, "You know that none of us are really strong enough to stop Howl from doing something if he puts his mind to it. He just gave up on his own. I think that he was just relieved that you were okay."

I couldn't help myself from chuckling. That was my Howl. He was the most powerful wizard that I have ever met. Yet he allows the women in his life to push him around. He could overpower them easily. He would never do that though. He always holds back. He's provably the only man that could handle me. That and calcifer. I am so glad that he is on my side.

"Oh Howl . . ."

Words can never express how much I love him. I would be nothing without him. It's nice to know that he feels the same way. One could even say that I stole the heart of Heartless Howl. At the same time he stole mine. Lettie was right all time ago. Howl would steal my heart. Now, I can't live without him.

"Lettie, Martha, thank you." They smiled at me. "Please take care of things for a little bit longer." They nodded. "Thanks." It was a huge relief to know that someone was forcing Howl to take care of himself. It allowed me to relax. Once I did that I started to fall asleep. I still needed a lot of rest.

The next time I woke up I found Howl back by my side. He had brought Arthur in with him to care for us at the same time. He clearly didn't want to leave my side if he didn't have to. Howl looked a little better, but he still looked like hell. At least he had shaved. That was a step in the right direction. As for Arthur, he looked just fine. I don't think he really understood what was going on or why mommie was in bed. He was just happy to see me. That's all that mattered. It really cheered me up to hold my son.

"Sorry Arthur, I haven't taken good care of you lately, have I?" I patted my son's head. "But don't worry. Mommie will get better soon then we'll play together, okay?"

I seemed to annoy Howl a lot. He told me that I should focus on taking care of myself first. He was one to talk. He looked like hell. Maybe he should practice what he preached? _Oh well . . ._ I decided to ignore Howl's outburst. I honestly didn't have the energy to fight with him. Which provably put Howl even more on edge. He was used to me biting back. I was feeling a lot better but I was nowhere near strong enough to argue with my husband. He would have to wait for me to do that.

Instead, I asked Howl how he was feeling. Honestly, I didn't want to talk about how much everything hurt. Or that I hated being stuck in bed. I'd rather hear about someone else's troubles. Even if that person was my husband. It distracted me from the situation. Howl was reluctant to tell me very much of anything. He simply said that he was fine then left it at that. Leaving me to find a different topic of discussion. I figured that discussing the Soul Walk was a bad idea. So I asked about the shop. It had been closed for several days while I recuperated. It kind of made sense. That wasn't really Howl's thing. It was mine. He just made it possible. Howl was more comfortable with selling potions and spells over flowers. Ironically, that shop was also closed. He had too much on hands to sell much of anything.

Slowly I began to feel much better. I was able to sit up and eat the meal that Howl had made for me. It was sweet for him to make me dinner in bed. I even got to play with Arthur while Howl was cooking. It really helped distract me from the pain. I couldn't wait to be able to run around the house again. I hated being stuck in bed! It wasn't right! What could I do about it? I just had to grin and bear it.

After we ate Howl put Arthur to bed. Then we settled down for the night. It was so comforting to snuggle with the man that I loved. I felt safe and warm. It eased my pain. Either that or Howl was using a healing spell on me. I couldn't really tell. The fool provably was. He was far too exhausted to do things like that. He should really practice what he preached. Not that it really mattered for soon I was asleep once again. Which provably due to another sleeping spell. There was nothing I could do. Howl would always put himself at risk to help me. That was just the kind of man he was.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 18_

I felt a lot better the next day. I was able to get up and move around a bit. I was even able to go downstairs and have a chat with Calcifer. He seemed relieved to see me up and about. He would never admit to it, but I think he likes me better than he likes Howl. Which is kind of sweet. It was fun to talk with him while playing with Arthur. It also allowed Howl to do something that he hadn't done in days: Take a bath. He was in there for what I swore was three hours. By the time he came out he was back to his usual self. He smelled like flowers and his roots were no longer showing. It was nice to see him more back to normal. He still looked a bit too tired for my tastes. Either than that he was fine.

Howl insisted that he cook. I didn't have the strength to argue. So, instead I changed Arthur's diaper. Something that Howl pretty much stunk at. It was better that I do it. Howl would only complain. Afterwards, we all ate around the table. It was nice to have dinner with Michael and Howl again. I much preferred eating at the table to my bed. It was so much easier to clean that way. That mattered a lot to me. After all. I was the one who did most of the cleaning around the house. Already, I could the filth building up around the place. If I had more strength then I would start cleaning. Alas, that would start a fight. Something I did not have the strength to win right now. So I opted to take it easy. As my husband wanted.

After dinner Michael volunteered to put Arthur to bed. Leaving the two of us alone to talk. Something that we needed to do since the Soul Walk. Up until now though I lacked the energy to bring up the subject. Now, I felt a lot better and Howl seemed more open to discussion. I needed to talk to him about what had happened. I didn't think that we had much time to do it in. Someone was after me. Why I did not know. It seemed that it was because of my parents. Whatever had happened years ago was affecting things now. Or at least that's how it seemed. I might be wrong. The Soul Walk filled in a lot of blanks but created so many more questions. Who was the one who was trying to steal my soul? Why did he want it? What did he have to gain? How did that relate to what I saw? Why did my parents run away? Was that even my parents? It could have easily been their counterparts from another world. Just as that Howl and Sophie were. Then again what did those two moments have to do with each other? I just didn't know!

It wasn't easy to bring up the topic. Howl didn't seem that interested in talking about it. It was still raw, but it needed to be talked about. He had seen what I saw. He knew at least as much as I did. I thought maybe he had some ideas as to what was going on. This was more of his expertise after all. I know Howl. He has been thinking about it continuously since I first received that letter. He had to have some ideas by now!

"Sophie, why don't we talk about this later? You're not . . ."

I cut him off. "Up to full strength? I know. After all, I'm the one who got hurt!" I saw his hurt expression, but I ignored it. "Look, I know that I can't fight or even travel right now. I accept that. That doesn't mean that we can't talk about it! This whole thing has been a nightmare. I want it to end. I _need_ it to end! I can't do that with what I know! Howl, please!"

I expected him to bite back like normal. Instead, he remained silent for a painfully long time. Finally he said, "Alright, fine. Let's talk about it. Let's talk about the madman who's trying to tear you away from your family. A madman who, by the way, we don't even know anything about! Let's talk about that!"

By the time Howl was finished he was screaming at me. Things had boiled down to our usual fighting. It was not what I had wanted. I couldn't understand why I was getting such pushback from him. Had he truly been that traumatized? Somehow I doubted it. It was something else with Howl. Something else was driving his resistance. Only I did not know what it was. Howl could be hard to understand sometimes. It made him hard to work with. He may be brilliant but that didn't make him a team player. Even I had trouble getting through to him sometimes. Like right now. I just didn't understand why we were fighting.

"So you would rather ignore it? Howl, that's not going to work! He'll still come after me. At least if we have a plan then maybe . . ."

"I'm not ignoring it." He interrupted me. "I've been planning our next move for a while now. I won't let anyone take you away. Not even some weirdo from another time. As soon as your able, we're heading out. We need answers and Strangia is provably the best place to get it. There is no point in discussing it further until you get better. There is just not enough facts! It's pointless! All it will do is make things worse. I don't want to discuss this until you're better."

I suddenly felt horrible. This was not what I intended to do. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to share my worries. That's all. Clearly, Howl wasn't ready. I should have not pushed it. Of course he had a plan. He's Howl! He always has a plan. I should have trusted him more. I just wanted to make sense of it all!

"Sorry." I said quietly. That got his attention. "I'm just scared, you know. I don't understand any of this. I just, I just, I just wanted to do _something_ , anything! I hate being stuck here like this. I hate being so defenseless! I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own body!" By the time I was through I was in tears. I couldn't help it. I was just so darn frustrated!

"You're not defenseless. You've never been defenseless. You're stronger than you think, Sophie Pendragon. You're not that little mousey anymore." He kissed me on my head. "It's time that you started to believe it."

I looked up at him. Howl smiled at me. I couldn't help but return it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now stop worrying so much. There's no way I'll let anyone through." He chuckled. "Not even an army could do that! We're safe here. I promise. No one will touch you or Arthur. Hell will freeze over first."

It was sweet but unnecessary. I already knew that Howl would die to protect us. That was part of what I was afraid of. He was caught up in this because of me. If he died then I don't know what I would do. Not that Howl would ever stay in the sidelines. He always charged into danger. Especially when it was on my behalf. I was going to be the death of him one day. I just hoped that it was not this day. I wasn't ready to live my life without him.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 19_

I woke up next morning with a start. Something was very wrong. I could sense it. Someone was attacking the castle! I looked around but didn't find Howl. My guess was that he sensed it long before I did. I hurried out of bed then down the hall. I found Michael there. He was as just dazed and confused as I was. Instinctually, I grabbed my son and hurried downstairs. Calcifer's protection is strongest by the hearth. I was not going to take any chances with my son's life! We would stay there until this was over.

"Calcifer, what's going on?"

"Some wizards showed up and are attacking the castle. Howl is trying to drive them away now. He says to stay put and don't do anything stupid, Sophie. We'll take care of this."

That was the last that Calcifer said to me for a while. He had to focus on helping Howl defend the castle and me. I tried to focus on keeping Arthur calm. He could sense that something was wrong. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was scared. Not that I blamed him. I was scared too. I was no fighter. Even on my best day I couldn't really win against a powerful wizard. I just didn't have the head for battle. My magic was more instinctual. Which is fine in all, but it won't help me win against other wizards. Plus, right now I am not back up to a hundred percent. I would be dead weight out there. It was better that Howl and Calcifer took care of this on their own. They would not let anyone get in. Not so long as they were alive that is. I had to wait patiently for them to handle this. It was so nerve wracking to be helpless!

Slowly the battle slowed down. I hoped that it meant that Howl was starting to win. I didn't know for sure. Since I cannot see outside without compromising Calcifer's security. I could only rely on my other senses to tell me what was going on. They were deadened by the barrier existed around the castle. Only Calcifer could see outside the castle now. And he was too busy to tell me anything.

Arthur started to wail. I bounced him in an effort to quiet him down. Calcifer complained, 'Sophie! I can't concentrate! Please do something!"

I was already trying. The problem was that he was scared. Making Arthur harder to quiet down. I cooed, "Shhh . . . Shhh . . . Everything is alright. It's alright. Shh . . . Daddy's dealing with the bad men now. Everything will be okay. It's alright. Shh . . ."

Arthur started to calm down, but started back up moments later when there was a loud boom. Calcifer started to complain again, but was cut off. Howl had been sent flying into the room. He didn't move for several seconds and I thought for a moment that he was dead. He was bruised and battered. There were several deep gashes that oozed blood. My heart leaped into my throat when I saw him. It had been a long time since I've seen Howl this hurt. He was losing this battle. He needed help!

"Howl!" I screamed.

That seemed to wake him up. He sprung from the floor and sealed the hole in castle just as the enemy was trying to get inside. He smiled at me in a way that did not instill told me that he fully expected to die.

"Howl?" I asked hesitantly.

Howl tried to hide his limp as he walked over to us. I wasn't fooled. He was hurt fairly badly. Things were not going well and he wasn't telling me. He kissed me then touched Arthur. He cooed softly, "It's alright. Just sleep. It will be over soon."

I realized far too late that Howl was casting a sleeping spell. Arthur fell asleep first. Then I fell a moment later. I begged him, "Howl, please, no! Don't!" As the blackness took me.

I awoke sometime later in a room that I did not recognize. It was fancy but still respectable. It was certainly not Howl's castle. I thought for a second that I had been kidnapped but I found Arthur sleeping serenely in a crib nearby. A moment later Lettie entered the room. "Sophie, you're awake!"

"Lettie, where are we?"

She blushed a little. I wasn't sure why exactly. "This is Ben's home. Michael brought you here, after . . ." Her voice trailed off. It was as if she wanted to protect me from something. I had a bad feeling what that something was. I didn't want to hear it, but I had to know.

"After what, Lettie?"

She hesitated for a moment. "After the castle was destroyed. Howl knocked you and Arthur out then ordered Michael to bring you here. He barely had enough time to get you out before the portals collapsed and we lost contact. No one knows where Howl is."

There it was. My worst nightmare. I had lost Howl. Quite possibly for good. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do or what to think. It was like someone had slashed at my heart. Howl was gone. He was gone! What would I do now? Tears started to flow my eyes. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop crying. My husband was dead.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 20_

I didn't allow myself much time to grieve. Howl was may be gone but the ones after my family was still in danger. Only now I lacked the services of the world's strongest wizard. I was at a severe disadvantage. I could not compound it but delaying much longer. I had to act soon or else.

There was one major problem. I had no idea what to do with Arthur. I knew that I had to make a stand. I knew that I had to go Strangia. However, I couldn't take Arthur along. He would be in too much danger. It is possible that he would become a target. They might use him to get to me or worse the may decide that he would do. I didn't know why they were after me so it was possible. Maybe there is some power that I passed on to Arthur? I couldn't tell. I didn't even know what power I had! Either way Arthur would be in too much danger. He had to stay somewhere else.

I was planning to ask Suliman to go with me to Strangia. With Howl gone he was the strongest wizard I could find. I needed his help if I was to get through this. I had to take him along. That meant that Arthur couldn't stay here. He had to go someone else. Only this was the safest place for him right now that the castle was gone. That wasn't even that safe. If it was then I wouldn't be in the situation. Howl would still be here and I wouldn't . . . I couldn't finish that thought. It was too painful. Losing Howl was just to raw. I wanted my husband back. I needed him back.

"Howl . . ."

I started to cry again. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop it. I don't even know how long I cried for. It was long enough for my sister to find me. I buried myself into her shoulder. She tried to comfort me but I was too upset. I wanted my husband back. I needed someone to tell me that this was a bad dream. That Howl was alive. No one really knew though. He might be alive, but it was highly unlikely. Either way we had to move forward without him. I had to move before the enemy got me. I had to stop crying. I had to get moving. It was just so hard to do this. The wound was too new.

I asked to speak to Suliman. Lettie seemed conflicted for some reason. I didn't know why and honestly I didn't care. Nothing mattered besides finding the one responsible and keeping my family safe. I could ask my sister about it later. It just didn't matter right now. I needed to speak to Benjamin Suliman. I needed his help! The rest didn't matter. When Suliman arrived he seemed almost as worried as Lettie. Although, he didn't say anything about it. Which was good because right now I did not want anyone's condolences. I wanted to move forward. I told him,

"I need to go Strangia. The answers that I need are there. I know they are!" I looked down. "Only, there's no way I can make it there on my own. I have no idea where that is. Lettie will tell you, I have no sense of direction." She nodded. "I will get lost. That's something that I don't have time for! I have to find the one's responsible before they find me."

Lettie grabbed my hand. "I'll go with you."

I was grateful, but that was not what I was looking for. I love Lettie, but she's not strong enough to protect me alone. Even if we pooled our powers it would not be enough. If the enemy was strong enough to take out Howl then neither of us are strong enough.

"Thanks, but I don't think that will be enough."

Suliman cautiously stated, "You are asking for my help."

I nodded. "I know that it is a lot to ask, but I don't have much a choice. I have to face my enemies. Otherwise, they will not stop. Howl and I were planning to go, but that's not an option now. I need your help. I can't do this alone." I took a breath. "Please, Suliman, help me!"

He was quiet for a painfully long time. He must have been mulling it over. He did technically owe Howl and I for saving him. Plus, we had grown closer to him as of late. I even suspected that he was dating my sister. Even though she had not told me about it yet. I have no idea why she hadn't. I was totally fine with it. Suliman was a good man. I wouldn't mind if he was my brother-in-law. I thought that he would make a fine addition to our family. I would trust him with my life. In fact that was exactly what I was doing! I was asking him to help me save my life. I hoped that he would not turn me down. I needed him. He was my best shot at getting out of this alive. He had to help me!

Finally, he answered. "I will help as best I can, Sophie. I'm afraid that I won't be as useful as Howl would be. He was one of a kind." I nodded. "Even I am not that good."

"I know. If I had another choice then I wouldn't ask."

"Alright. I will ask the King for a leave of absence. Until then please remain here. You will be safer that way." I nodded then he left the room.

Once he was gone Lettie asked me, "What are we going to do about Arthur?"

I looked at the baby in the crib. "He can't come. It's too dangerous. I was going to ask you to care for him while we were away, but now I don't know."

She gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'll watch him. Even with Ben away he's a lot safer here anyway."

"Thanks, Lettie for everything."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 21_

It took awhile for Suliman to convince the King to let him go with me. The King understandably didn't want to lose his last remaining Royal Wizard if he could help it. Nor did he want to cause an international incident. Strangia did not want Ingary's Royal Wizard within their lands. I don't know how he managed do it but the king finally agreed. My best guess is that told the King that he owed Howl. Which he did. Howl did save the Ingary from the Witch's demon (although not for altruistic reasons). I can't say that the King loved Howl, but he owed him a lot. Just as he owed me. Without my help Howl would have failed. Plus, I wasn't asking for much. Just a little help to keep myself and my son alive. I am glad that King agreed to my request.

After making sure that Arthur would be alright we headed off. It was weird traveling alone with Ben Suliman. I had never honestly spent this much time with him. It felt weird. More than once I felt that someone was missing. Howl should have been here instead. I needed him with me. There were no quips or arguments. I was not going to get that. Not without Howl. Instead, there was just silence as we made our way to Strangia. Neither of us were really in the talking mood. It took nearly 3 days to reach the shores of Strangia. It took another day or two to convince the country to let us in. People from Ingary were not welcome here right now. For the political tensions were still high. War had been averted, but just barely. They did not want our kind here. Particularly once they learned that we could use magic! They feared us. Not that I blamed them. Magic could be pretty scary.

I have to thank Suliman for his silver tongue. Somehow he got us out of hot water - _without_ using magic! The officials eventually gave way and let us pass. They did warn us that they would be watching for trouble. At this point though that was a moot point. For we were able to blend in as soon as we hit the streets. The government couldn't find us. So far neither had my enemies. Which was odd. We weren't exactly always on the move. We got stuck in some very public places. Yet no one attacked us. It was almost as if they wanted us to arrive. Which left both of us on edge. Why hadn't they tried anything?

After leaving the Capital City we headed north towards Fisherman's Cove. Ben didn't know the exact location but he was able to find a map and get us there. With his help we made it there in only two days. The bay was almost exactly the same as in the vision. It was little rundown, but otherwise charming. The nature around it was beautiful! It was hard to believe that my mother could really be from this place. It seemed so alien compared to my childhood home. I wouldn't know what to do with myself here. There's just nothing to make a living from. I felt no connection to the land. Which was what I was expecting. Since I felt that way in the dream. It was strange but I put it aside for now.

We asked around about my mother. I had a picture of her from before she died that I showed everyone. No one seemed to recognize her. Neither did they recognize her name. Then again most of the people were relatively young. They would have never met her before she left. It made sense that they couldn't recognize her. We were about to give up when I came across an old woman who recognized her. She ran the general store and was living here 20 years ago. She said that my mother was the daughter of a Feudal Lord. She was betrothed to a man twenty years her senior. The pair had never actually met. She did not want to marry him but was being forced into it by her father. She ended up running away soon after. There was a rumor that she ran off with a commoner from Ingary. While pregnant with her child. It was the talk of the town for quite a while.

"It was a huge scandal! His Lordship never stopped looking for her. He wanted to drag her back and punish her. Because of her, his alliance fell apart. He was publicly shamed and never quite recovered from it. They say that when he died, he cursed her and all of her descendants."

I tensed up. I knew full well what that meant. If my grandfather had powers or access to a wizard then I could really be cursed _again!_ Not only that, but Lettie and Arthur were at threat too. They were both direct descendants of my mother. Their lives could easily be at risk. My instinct was to run home and protect them. Only that would not help anything. I still did not know _who_ was after us. I had to find the enemy. I couldn't go home just yet. I had to face them.

Ben Suliman wasn't quite as scared as I was. In fact, he seemed quite suspicious. He narrowed his eyes then demanded, "How do you know this?"

The woman seemed to take no notice of his tone. "I used to work inside the castle. I was one of Lady Elizabeth's handmaidens. I was with her right before she ran away." She looked at me closely, "If I didn't know any better than I would swear that you were her Ladyship. You are her spitting image. Say, what was your name child?"

Suliman hurried me away. We had to move. Our enemies were likely to know that we are here. We had to be ready. That woman was likely to turn on us. We had to go! We raced across the beach. Trying to keep ahead of any potential pursuers. I saw the flower growing in the same place as my dream. It looked exactly like the flower that I had picked back at home. It was impossible but it was there. We had a chance! By instinct, I grabbed it then thrust it into the water. The flower lost all of it's color. Just as it did in the dream. Behind me I could hear Ben Suliman scream, "Sophie! No!"

It didn't matter. For he was drowned out by the door opening above the bay. I stared in horror as it opened to reveal the man from my dreams.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 22_

I don't know what I was expecting to happen when thrust the flower into the water. I don't even know why I did it. It was the most ridiculous thing that I have done in quite some time. Howl always says that I don't think. I just act. This would be prime example. Whatever came out of the door would not be my friend. If the Soul Walk taught me anything then it should have taught me that. Why else would that man try to steal my soul? I shouldn't have done this. This was the exact opposite of what was a good idea. I don't know why I did it. I was compelled. Something told me that I had to do this. It was like I was under a curse. Maybe I was. I don't know. All I know is that I opened the door that should not be opened. Now we paid the price for this error.

The man walked out from that door. He was a nobleman with a fierce look about him. His eyes were cold and calculating. I sensed great power from him. He was easily more powerful than any man I had ever encountered. It sent shivers down my spine. I could tell that he was not a kind man. He was not gentle at all. Not like Howl. This man would cut us down without a second thought. I definitely shouldn't have let him out.

He surveyed the area then locked on to me. For a moment he studied me then said, "Ahh . . . Elizabeth's bastard. I am glad to see that you have returned. I was beginning to worry that you might never come back."

"Who are you?!" I tried to sound a lot braver than I actually was. The man scared me to death.

"I am the Earl of Sedgewick, Lord of this region. You are my granddaughter. Whom Elizabeth stole away from me."

I was confused. That story was true? Mother really was a Lady from Strangia? It didn't make any sense! Why didn't they say anything? More importantly, why did he say that mother stole me? That doesn't make any sense! If I was bastard child then why would he want me? Wouldn't I embarrass him? It didn't make any sense!

"Stole? Mother _stole_ me? What are you talking about?"

He laughed. "I see they told you nothing. Too bad they are not here. They could explain for you." He sighed. "I suppose that I could explain it. That is assuming that you force that dog of yours to stand down. One can never truly relax while a wizard is aiming a spell at you."

I glanced over at Suliman then gestured to stand down. I wanted to tell him to be ready. For now we would play this man's game. Alas, this was not Howl. Suliman was not as good at reading my face. He did not pick up on what I was thinking. He did, however, stand down.

"Thank you. That is far more respectful." The Earl smiled. Which put me more on edge. "As I was saying, your parents stole you away from me. Long ago I was told that my first grandchild would have the power open doors into space and time. A very useful power indeed. Once, I had believed that the foolish Philip of Drumner would be the one to sire you. Alas, it was not so. Some commoner from Ingary got in the way and Elizabeth became pregnant with the wrong child."

He noticed my reaction then chuckled. "Don't worry child. I am no longer angry. I was simply mistaken about the father. It was _always_ meant to be Gardenia. Not Drumner. I see that now. Only Gardenia had enough power to create you. No one else could do it." He smiled again. "It's such a shame that I couldn't control get a hold of you until now."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I wanted him to go away. So, I used the power that I understood well. I yelled, "Go back to where you came from! Go back!"

He laughed again. "Ahh, the power to talk life into things. I see that you inherited that gift from your father. How adorable. I'm afraid that it won't work on me. I've learned long ago how to counter it. You shouldn't try that again though. I _might_ get angry."

Suliman waited no longer. He started firing spells at the Earl. The Earl responded in kind. Both of them started to ignore me completely. It was both terrifying and infuriating! I was worth at least firing a spell or two at! I wasn't completely useless! I ended up just sitting and watching them fight. At first Suliman had the edge. He was beating back the Earl. Then he summoned some of his henchmen. The tide turned again. Suliman needed help, but I did not know what to do! I wasn't really good in a fight. Arguing with Howl was one thing. Fighting against a insane, hyper-powerful madman was another. What I really needed was Howl! Only he wasn't here. He was dead. I could not reach him. He was gone.

"Or is he?" I said out loud.

The Earl said that I had the power to open doors into space and time. In theory I could reach into any reality and pull out Howl out to help me. Or I could go back in time and save him from death! No one really knew what happened to Howl. That could have been that I pulled them here. It's possible. No one actually found his body. Heck, even Calcifer was gone! Maybe they were pulled forward in time by me. Maybe that's what happened with this Earl. He's from the past. He had to be! He was barely older than Fanny. That shouldn't be possible. I must have dragged him forward in time. It still didn't explain the ones who attacked the castle, but it didn't matter right now. What mattered is that we needed help. I needed to bring Howl forward from the day he died.

There was only one problem: I had no idea how to do that. I didn't exactly intend to bring this monster forward in time. I don't actually know how I did it the first time! It was going to be difficult to replicate it. Which was a huge problem. Especially since Ben is losing right now. I had to find help! Think! Think! How did I do it before? I found a flower, thrust it into the water, then a door appeared. Maybe that's all I need to do? Only I would have no control over where the door opens to. It's how I got in this mess to begin with. I had to think! I had to find a way!

My father's words started to play in my head. _**Go where the tulips. Pick a flower made of gold. Wash it in the emerald sea. In the morning just at dawn. You will see, my child. You will see. A new reality.**_ As they danced in my head I realized something. They were part of a spell that forced me to open the door. It was cast on the paper long ago by father. He talked life into the page. But why? Why would he put me in danger like this? It didn't make sense! Unless, it was to prove a point. He wanted me to see something. But what was it? What did he want me to see? WHAT WAS IT? What does he need me to do?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another tulip. It was not gold, but I wondered if I could use it. I snatched it then whispered to it, "Become gold like the other one." In seconds, it was exactly like the one I had before. I understood now. It was my power that made it gold. Any flower would do. I could talk to it and change its color. All I had to do now was ask it to find Howl. It would do the rest.

The Earl stopped fighting for a moment when he saw me heading towards the water. He seemed to know what I was about to do. He tried to stop me but it was too late. I had already asked the flower to find Howl and Calcifer. All that was left was to drop it in the emerald sea. Which the Earl did not have enough time to stop. The flower sank and the door flew open.

"Howl." I whispered. "Please be there. I need you!"

A man appeared in the doorway, but I couldn't see who it was. I didn't know if I had actually summoned Howl or not. All I could do was wait and see.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 23_

For a few tense moments I wasn't sure if it worked or not. Then I knew. He was here! Howl was alive! He seemed a bit confused but that was understandable. I had just dragged him here after all. He blocked an attack aimed at me then demanded. "Sophie, what in the world is going on?"

"What makes you think that it's my fault?" I shot back. I couldn't help it. I was so happy to see him that I couldn't help but fall into our old pattern.

"It's always your fault." I shot him a dirty look. He laughed at me afterwards. "When I was fighting earlier this door showed up and dragged me in. I could sense your magic coming from it. So, I didn't fight it. Next time though you could just ask."

I looked away. I didn't mean for it to just up and grab him. I just wanted to see him again. I needed him. I missed him so much. I couldn't do this alone. "Sorry." I managed to get out.

He faced the Earl who was currently attacking Suliman. "You know you're going to have to explain how you and Benjamin Suliman ended up in Strangia. Last time I checked I sent you to his care. How long ago was that?"

"A week ago or two ago."

"A WEEK OR TWO?" He yelled. "Sophie, you've really done it this time! You really can't hold back, can you?"

I blushed. It never my intent to bungle things up. "Sorry." I said again.

He finally picked up on my mood. He added in hastily, "It's alright. No real harm done." We were attacked again. Which he deflected. "We can go into explanations later. Right now, I need you to do it again."

I couldn't believe me ears, "Do it again? Howl, I barely did it last time!"

He smiled, "Yeah, but this time you have more practice!"

"Gee thanks."

Howl took my hand. "Sophie, don't worry about it. You'll do fine. You're a natural!" He teased me. "All you need to do is open a few doors and get me some help."

"How many doors do you want me to open?!" I screamed.

Another attack came my way. Which he deflected again. "Oh, just enough for us to get rid of us this guy."

"How many is that?"

"As many as you can." He laughed. "This guy is strong. It's going to take a lot more than me and Suliman to stop him." He grimaced. "I'm hurt. I'm not at full strength, remember? We need help. You can get us that. I know you can."

I gave in. He was right as always. God how I hated that. "I'll do my best."

He kissed me. "That's my Sophie! I know you can do it!"

He started to run off before I stopped him. "Wait!' I whispered. "I need some help."

He seemed surprised. "Oh?"

"Could you please create some flowers? It seems that I need them to open doors." I blushed. I so did not want to ask for this. He would never let me forget that I asked for flowers. I didn't have a choice. I need a flower and there were no more flowers around anymore. I couldn't create flowers. Howl could. I needed his help. I had to ask. I had no choice.

He smiled then used his magic. The area around us bloomed. "All you needed to do was ask." He stated before running off to join the battle. God, how I hated that man sometimes.

I tried to think about who to summon. At first I drew a blank. Then I had an idea. I summoned the Sophie, Howl, and Calcifer from the other world in my dreams. If the Earl was real then they must be as well! I reached out with my power and called them. They answered and appeared within had no idea what was going on, but I was able to get them up to speed enough. They agreed to help and even suggested pulling from other worlds. I tried that, but I found that I couldn't. I had no idea where they were or what they looked like. Apparently, this was an important detail. I must know where I am pulling from in order for this to work. That meant that I couldn't just pull my counterparts from other worlds. I had to be smart about it.

I changed gears. There were a few people that I could summon easily. Michael was one. Mrs. Penstemmon was another. They did not have to be alive today to summon them. I just had to know where they were at some point before they died. She was no match for Howl, but she could definitely help. I was building an army. Numbers were more important than raw strength. The more friends that I summoned the better our chances got.

I was getting tired, yet I was not done. The tide was starting to turn, but they still needed help. I needed to keep going. Howl needed more help. The only other people that I could think of was my parents. This was going to be painful, but I had little choice. I had to bring them here.

I picked up one more flower, turned it gold then tossed it in the water. As expected, the door threw open to reveal my parents as they appeared when I was young. I was completely out of breath now. I noticed the attack heading my way, but I couldn't make my legs move. I was exhausted! I was on the verge of passing out. I completely helpless. I heard someone call out my name. Then the attack the was deflected. I realized that my mother used her power to protect me. I was shocked. I hadn't even explained what was going on yet! How did recognize me? I wondered as they entered the fight.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 24_

It didn't take long for me to get confirmation that my parents recognized me. Mother went over to check on me. "Sophie, honey, are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine mother. Just a little worn out that's all." She gave me a warm smile that relaxed me a bit. Still, I had to know. "Mother, how do you know it's me?"

She laughed. "I will always recognize you, Sophie. Your sister too. Just as you will recognize your own children. Mothers just know."

"Oh." I didn't think that I had that ability. I could always sense Arthur, but I don't think I could truly recognize him as an adult. I could guess that he would kind of look like Howl, but that wouldn't enough. He should look somewhat like me too. I have no idea what form he would take. _How could I do that?_ I wondered as she continued.

"It also doesn't hurt that the young man over there called out your name." I looked to where she was gesturing. My Howl was in thick of it. "He seemed real worried about you. A boyfriend, perhaps?" She teased. I looked away. "Ohhh, more than that. Fiancee then?"

"Howl is my husband."

She smiled. "I see." Mother deflected another attack. "What's this young man like?"

"Howl is most vain and petty man that I have ever met. He spends at least two hours each day in the bathroom. He's stubborn, opinionated, and messy. Plus, he's complete coward. He uses me all the time to do things that he doesn't want to do. He . . ."

Mother cut me off. "Sophie, Sophie, enough! If he's so bad then why did you marry him?"

I looked at her blankly. "Bad? Howl isn't bad. I was just describing him, that's all."

"He sure seems like it to me."

I blushed again. "Sorry, if I gave you that impression. I didn't mean to. I love him, I really do. He's taken care of me whenever I needed him. He has always put my needs first. He's a good man and an even better father. I couldn't see myself with anyone else!"

"Good." Mother chuckled. "I'm glad that I don't have to punish him then." I looked away for a moment. I only looked back at her when her tone shifted. "I'm sorry, dear. I have to leave you for a bit. Your grandfather and _I_ need to have a little talk. Will you be alright here?"

I had recovered somewhat. I couldn't really use magic anymore, but I could movet. I nodded. It wasn't much but I took it. "I think so."

"Good. Then I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mother then ran off to join the fighting. Meanwhile, I forced myself to get off the ground. I was tired but I needed to stay alert. While no one was attacking me directly anymore I could still get hit. I had to be ready to move. After a minute or two I managed to gather up enough strength to move around. I hoped that it would be enough to keep me out of the fray.

The battle wasn't over yet. Mother was arguing with grandfather about something. I couldn't really tell what it was. I was too far away to hear and too exhausted to use magic to eavesdrop. My best guess is that it was about me in someway. Grandfather was obsessed with me. I couldn't really see why. Was opening doors into time and space that important to him? It was exhausting! I couldn't do that consistently ever! Surely, he would rather get a hold of a wizard like Howl or Ben. They are more powerful than I am. I can just open doors and talk life into things. Not that special if you ask me. I'm not even that trained!

Howl has taught me some magic, but I don't know that much. He said that my magic is best left raw and natural. Sometimes I think that he just scared of what I could do. To be fair I am not all that comfortable with being a witch. So maybe it's for the best. I'd rather be a wife and a mother than a witch. Somebody has got to make sure that the chores are done! It's never going to be Howl. He's just plain bad at it. That will never change.

Another attack flew in my direction. I managed to dodge, but just barely. This was not going to last forever. It had to end soon. This couldn't keep going this way! It had to end. That man could not ever get a hold of this power. Even if it wasn't as useful as he first thought. No one should ever use this power. This had to stop. I had to do something. I sat down for a moment to collected what was left of my power. It wasn't much, but it was enough to turn a flower gold. Then I told the flower to "Please, send grandfather away to place where he can't harm anyone again." I trust the flower into the water then a door whipped open before him. It sucked him in before disappearing once again. Grandfather was gone. I could finally rest. Which was great since I was completely exhausted.

"Thank goodness" I whispered before passing out.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 25_

The next time that I woke up I found myself in our bed. I had no idea how we got here or how long I had been out. I was alone for the moment, but that quickly changed. Howl showed up mere minutes after I first stirred. I could see worry on his face.. His tone suggested that he was at his breaking point. Instantly, I felt awful about what I put him through. "Finally, you're awake."

I smiled at him. "Howl!"

He sat down beside me then helped me sit up. "Slowly, don't try to move too fast."

I tried to do as my husband asked, but it was hard. I felt absolutely horrible. "How? How long?"

"That you've been asleep? About a week. Damn scared the hell out of me too. What the hell were you thinking? You really know how to overdo it, Sophie. You have to take better care of yourself!"

"Sorry."

"Thanks to you, I have been stuck with all the people you summoned. Between our doubles and your relations I've just about gone mad! They can't leave. Since they need you to send them home. They just keep crowding the place!"

"I'm sorry!" I nearly yelled. "It's not like I intended for all this!"

"Of course you didn't. You never think things through!" He bit back.

"Says the man who drives a death trap you call a car!"

"Don't make fun of my car! It's a classic."

"Rust Bucket, you mean!"

"It's a classic!" He yelled right back at me.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. It was so nice to argue with him again. Up till that moment I didn't realize how much I had been holding back. Now it washed over me in a flood. Tears flowed as I continued. I just so relieved to see him again.

He stopped yelling and asked, "Sophie?"

"Thank you." I managed to croak out. "Thank you so much!" He took my hand then said my name again. "I missed you so much! I thought that I would never see you again!"

He chuckled, "Now, who's fault is that?"

I tried to stop crying. "I know. I know. I just can't help it." He kissed me then told me to get some rest. I heard him cast the sleep spell before I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke I found my mother sitting by my bedside. Howl was nowhere in sight. I wondered where he was. He usually stayed by my side when I was like this. "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." I replied. "What time is it?"

"Early." When I looked around for Howl, she explained. "Your husband's sleeping in another room. You were so weak that someone needed to watch over you. He wanted to do it, but he couldn't. It was nice that he created extra rooms for us and wanted to take care of you, but he was too tired to keep going. Since he had to create extra rooms for all of us to stay in he just added one for himself. I'm glad he took my suggestion. Poor boy doesn't seem to like to be bothered much." That made sense. Howl didn't like having people hover over him.

I nodded. "He really likes this space."

Mother chuckled. "Yes he does, but he likes you more." I blushed as mother continued, "He's a little strange, but he's a good man. He's taken care of you all this time. That little boy of yours too. He would have overworked himself if we hadn't stepped in."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to take care of my grandson. Besides it gives me something to do. It's kind of boring when you're stuck here!" I looked at her in surprise then I apologized. "Stop it. I don't mind. It's fun seeing that young lad of yours chafe under pressure. I don't think that he does well in crowds."

I chuckled, "He doesn't. He really hates them. Particularly in his home."

She laughed. "Which exactly what we thought! Oh my, I've never seen a wizard panic so much!"

I couldn't help but join in. "That's my Howl! Doesn't like people no matter what he says."

She patted me on the arm. "Don't worry. We'll be out of his hair soon. Once you feel a little better you can send us home."

Suddenly, I felt a pit in my stomach. I realized that they would have to go back. None of them could stay here. Mother, father, and Mrs. Penstemmon all had to go back. Their deaths were already established. I could not alter my timeline but keeping them here. They had to go back to where they belonged. I was going to have to say goodbye soon.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 26_

Over the next week the thought of my mother and father going back weighed down upon me. I enjoyed being with them again so much that I didn't want them to go back. As soon as I was able to use the spell I would have to send them back. I had no choice. It had to be done. All I could was enjoy the time I had left with them. I had many wonderful conversations about Howl, Lettie, and my life here. I even got to see a lot of Lettie and Martha. Which was a bit awkward since neither Mother nor father had met Martha. Fanny had just started working at the shop when I brought them forward in time. He simply didn't have any feelings towards her. Nor did he know what to do with Martha. He was kind to her as he always was, but it was awkward for him. Mother felt the same. After all, Martha wasn't even her child. She confronted mother with her impending death. Along with the fact that her husband will have a child with someone who was not her. It was not a thought that one would welcome.

Ironically, it was through their daily visits that Mother and Father grilled Lettie for information about Ben Suliman. They picked up that there was something going on between the two. Which prompted a thorough interrogation of the man. They tested him to see if he was a good match for Lettie. Suliman ended up admitting to being in a serious relationship with her. Something that I already had suspected. I was surprised by Ben when he asked permission from father to marry her. It was a tad old fashioned but sweet. Just like Ben Suliman. He was perfect for Lettie! Fortunately, both mother and father agreed with me. He approved his request. Then both mother and I threatened him if he didn't take care of Lettie. In the Hatter family, the Ladies always ruled. Something that Suliman was going to have to get used to. That is assuming that he wasn't already used to it. He didn't seem too surprised by our antics. If anything, he was almost relieved by it. Silly man, he will fit in well with us.

This is when they moved on to their new target: Howl. He was already a member of the family, but that didn't mean that father hadn't been watching him. He watched how Howl took care of me and how he reacted to my condition. Then father grilled him. He wanted to make sure that he was worthy of me. Father refused to go home until he was certain. Mother felt the same way too. She actually grilled him even harder than father. She wouldn't let him off the hook. She wanted to be certain that he would be good to me. Poor Howl couldn't slither out of this one. I started to feel bad for him. It almost made up for his awful sister, _almost_. Still, I had to eventually let him off the hook. I do love him, after all.

I steered my parents attention away from Ben and Howl and asked about the past. For the first time in my life they were willing to talk about it. When I was a kid they never really wanted to talk about it at all. Now I know why. I found out a bit about life in Strangia. Mom told me what grandfather was like before he became obsessed. I also learned about father's career as a wizard. It was nothing like the rumors had said. Father was an ordinary wizard living and working in Ingary. If anything his powers were not that spectacular. Barely even noteworthy. He was no royal wizard such as Ben or Howl. He did not have the kind of power that the woman said he had. His power was like mine, only less powerful. He could talk life into things, but that's about it. He ended up only using that power on his wares. It didn't bring him either fame or fortune. It did make him reasonably wealthy though. That was about it.

"I was terrible wizard, Sophie. Not like your youngman here. He is quite something."

That was the first time that I had heard them praise him. They had been so dedicated to picking him apart that I was caught off guard. I wasn't sure if they liked him or not. Now I could see that they did. It was a huge relief. We loved each other dearly. I didn't want my family to reject him.

"I knew that the moment I met him. The man's crazy about you."

I blushed. "I know."

"Just remember that, okay?" I nodded. "Good."

Father told me about travelling to Strangia. He wanted to escape the mediocrity of his life. He was disappointed in himself and his ability. He hoped that seeing new lands would help him find his way. He didn't want to be known as Thomas Hatter, failed magician. He wanted to be reborn! That's how Louis Gardenia came into being. He travelled the area, helping people and making a small but respectable living. He ran into my mother a few months into the journey and the rest was history.

"Your grandfather did not want us together. He tried again and again to separate us. When he failed his wrath was terrifying. He nearly killed us. I am just grateful that he didn't find out about you until we long gone."

"Thank you."

My mother took my hand. "You're our daughter, Sophie. We would do anything for you. _Any of you._ " She reminded my sisters. I was so grateful to know the story now.

Soon after I was able to regain enough strength to send Mrs. Penstemmon and my doubles back to where they came from. I had to wait a few more days to send my parents back. Which gave Howl time to ask my father a favor. My father wrote a letter to start this whole thing. It had to be written once again. That way the journey could begin again. So, he asked father to write everything once again. Including the strange spell that father wrote into the page. It would compel me to seek out the flowers and activate the doors. Allowing us to confront my grandfather and seal him away forever. The story had to begin again. It seemed weird that father was doing this, but it made sense. It had to be done.

When father was done Howl cast his own spell. He explained, "There was a hidden message on it from me. It warned me of what was to come and what I need to do. It needs to be there." He smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't mention anything about your parents or about your power. That I will have to figure out for myself." He sealed up the letter then told me to open the doorway. "Open it right outside the castle. I'll take care of getting it past Calcifer. It's actually pretty easy."

I grunted. "It's your castle!"

"Exactly, now open the door!" I did as he ordered. He sent the letter through to where I found it that day. Finally, the door shut behind it. "Now, there is only one more thing to address."

It was it. It was time to say goodbye. My parents had to go back to their time frame. "Don't worry, we won't tell a soul what happened this day."

Howl nodded. "Good. Somehow I think little Sophie wouldn't understand."

" _Howl!_ " I screamed. Oh why did I bother? He will do it again next time. He could never resist an opportunity to tease me.

Father didn't seemed too bothered by Howl's antics. "Take care of her."

He nodded. "I will."

Father turned towards Suliman. "Same goes for you too!"

Ben nodded, "I will."

They nodded. Mother and father hugged me and my sisters then I opened the door. I knew that I would never see them again. I knew that it had to be done, but I couldn't help crying. It was almost as if I had lost them twice. Maybe I had. Maybe I hadn't. I did learn things about them that I never knew. Magic was _always_ in my blood. I was always meant to be a witch. I just didn't know it, that's all. My life could never be normal. For a Hatter was always a bit mad.

Things returned to normal after my parents left. However, something kept nagging at me. I still did not know _how_ father died or _who_ was after me. I doubted that Grandfather was responsible. He did seem to have some ability to control space and time, but it was nowhere near as strong as mine. If it was then he would have needed me at all. He would have also tracked down my parents easily. He didn't do that. The question was _why_. Why didn't he track them down? If it was so critical then why didn't he track me down? The answer was slowly became clear to me: He couldn't. There was no way for him to find me. Then I sealed him away. He couldn't harm father or send men to attack me. That was beyond him. He could not possibly have sent those wizards to attack me.

So it begged the question: If it wasn't Grandfather then who was it? Who was after me? The letter could answer that question. My enemies were still out there, somewhere. I could not drop my guard just yet. We were still in danger. Something that Howl was all to aware of. He was still on edge. He had not relaxed at all. He was just ready to fight. He tried to hide it, but I could see through him. This wasn't over just yet.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 27_

Living with a wizard was _never_ easy. There was _always_ something on the horizon that would disrupt our with Howl being with the most powerful and famous wizard of all Ignary it was even worse. One tended to be targeted simply for being associated with him. I knew this going in and I stand by decision. I love our life together. Marrying Howl was the right choice. I accepted the good with the bad. It was just part of life with him.

I realized recently that living with a witch could be just as difficult. Over the last few weeks I have dragged Howl straight through hell. I didn't want to do that, but that's what happens when you were being targeted. Bad things happened. People got hurt. Although I was typically the one getting hurt. I had a tendency to be out of commission a lot. Something that I was not proud of. I did not want to be one being nursed. I did not want to make him worry. I was the one who was supposed to be taking care of him! I had failed spectacularly in that regard. I placed too much of a burden upon him. This had gone too far. It had to end now.

Too bad that I had no idea how to do that. Grandfather was now sealed away. He couldn't harm me or my family ever again. Which was great, but Grandfather _couldn't_ have been the only one after me. There was no way for him to get me. He was pulled from a time shortly after my birth. He needed me _because_ I had the power to open doors in space and time. He lacked that power himself. He only had a rudimentary amount of control over them. He could see him being able to find doors but not open them. It seemed that only _I_ had that power. There was no way for him to attack me or harm father. It simply was not possible.

There was only one answer: The culprit was someone else.

I did not know who that was. Nor I did not know why they were after me. I didn't even know if the one who killed father was the same as the one after me. I knew so little. My life was still very much in danger. This was not over.

We needed to find the ones responsible before they found me. If that happened then it might be too late. Even Howl may not be able to protect me. Last time he was barely able to fend off the attack. The main reason that he survived was that I pulled him into the future. I am not sure that I could do that next time. I am not even sure how I did it this time! It was all instinct. Just like all of my magic. It was as unpredictable and as it was wild. There were no guarantees. It was best to avoid having to use that power. Something told me that I shouldn't use it anyway. It should only be of last resort. It was too dangerous to use again.

It didn't hurt that opening doors also wiped me out. I wasn't sure how many I could open before I became bedridden again. The amount of magic required was enormous! I did not want to do that if I could help it. The last thing that I wanted to was increase Howl's burden! There had to be another way. I would do my best to find it.

I expected more attacks any day now. Yet, far we had been left alone but I don't know why. We were at our weakest when I was trapped in bed. I was easy prey. Of course, there were a lot of extra magicians around the castle. That might have been the reason why they stayed away. Now they were gone. I was still weak from sending everyone home. It would be the perfect opportunity to attack. Yet, still no attack came. It's possible that Howl had scared them away for the time being. They might have underestimated him. That was a fool's errand. My Howl may be both flaky and unpredictable but he was a force to be reckoned with. He would do anything to protect his family. It was wise not to test that. Maybe they got that message. Somehow though I doubt it.

I had asked Howl what happened that day when we were attacked. As expected, he didn't want to tell me. He simply avoided the question. Leaving me that much more in the dark. I had hoped that it would help me discover who was after me. I should have known that Howl would try to shield me. He always did that. I knew that it was because he loved me, but right now that wasn't helping. I needed answers. He had some of them. I needed him to tell me what he knew!

I hated the idea of sitting around doing nothing. So I decided to visit my stepmother again. I hoped that she might have something useful to add. It was worth a shot. I left Arthur with Michael and ventured back to her house. I hoped that she wasn't so angry anymore. That maybe she would speak to me. I needed to know more about father's death. She may not know everything, but she might give me a clue. She was with father when died. Maybe she saw something or heard something out of place? I didn't honestly believe that Fanny had anything to do with his death, but she might have a clue as to who did.

At the door I was turned away. This time it was because Fanny did not want to see me. I begged them to ask her to change her mind. I insisted that it was important. They wouldn't bulge. Eventually, I got so frustrated that I just used my magic to change their minds. I didn't feel good about it, but I was desperate! They let me in then guided me to Fanny. Who was surprised and annoyed by my appearance.

"You bewitched my servants?" Fanny did not look at me as she spoke. "My, what a perfect little witch you have become!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was just desperate! I _need_ to speak to you."

She wheeled around to face me. "You _need_ nothing! Your husband accused me of _murdering_ your _father_! I do not wish to speak to either of you!"

I shook my head. "That's not what Howl meant." I quickly added. "Okay, so _I know_ that it _sounded_ that way, but that's not what he meant!"

"So he was lying?"

"No, he wasn't. Howl wouldn't lie about something like that. Not when it comes to _magic_."

"Then he was accusing me of murder." She said flatly.

I shook my head. "No, he _wasn't_. He only said that father was _murdered_ by someone. He did not think that it was you."

She sighed. "Somehow that does not make me feel better."

"Howl would never say something so horrible to me unless it was true. I'm sorry, but it seems that father was _murdered_! I don't know how I feel about it." Fanny gestured for me to sit down. I took the chair next to her then continued. "However, after what happened last week I believe that it is possible."

She looked at worriedly, "What has happened?"

"No one told you?"

I told her everything. From the mysterious letter, all the way to my new found power to open doors in space and time. I told her I met father and mother again. I told her that both of them had powers. I told her that my Grandfather drove mother and father back to Ingary. They didn't want him to get a hold of me. I also mentioned that the one attacking me earlier was most likely _not_ Grandfather. Since I sealed him away from a time shortly after when I was born. There was no way for him to send wizards against us. It had to be someone else. Who that was I have no idea. However, it was likely that person was also responsible for father's death. It's really hard to say. It was a chilling thought indeed.

When I was done Fanny stood up and started to pace. Clearly, the news had not been what she wanted. I honestly believe that Fanny knew none of this. Somehow I doubt that father told her any of this. It made me wonder _why_ he married Fanny. She was not a witch by any stretch of the word. Nor was she a powerful woman like mother. She was your typical middle-class social climber. She wasn't part of our world. It wasn't right to drag her in on it. Yet, that's what father did. Now I had to drag her back in. For I needed any further information that she might have. She was there with father during his last days. She _might_ know something useful or she may not. I had to burden her with this knowledge. I had to ask for her help.

"I'm sorry, Fanny, but I have to ask you again: What happened the last few days of father's life?"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 28_

As I listened to Fanny tell me the story of father's last days I couldn't help but squirm. I did not care for the thought of father suffering. That was one piece of the story that rang throughout. Father suffered horribly yet she could do was stand by and watch. Something I am glad she spared me from. It would have torn me apart to watch him struggle for air. Or to listen as he cried out. I don't know what I would done. What I do know is that I provably wouldn't have been much help. Something that I always wondered about. Now I know. It was provably better that I wasn't there.

Fanny's description of father's death was horrible, but it was also useless. I was no doctor. Nor was I a proper wizard. I couldn't make heads nor tails of the symptoms. It just didn't help me. Then again I wasn't looking for the exact curse or malady that father suffered. I was looking for the who. For there was a very good chance that this person was the same person who was after me now.

"Fanny, Fanny, please stop." She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and outrage. I tried to explain. "Sorry, it's just that this doesn't help me. I'm not a doctor, or a wizard. This doesn't make any sense to me."

"Then why did you ask me?' She snapped.

"Sorry. This wasn't what I meant. I don't need to know _what_ the curse was. I need to know _who_ cast it. Think back to right before father got real sick. Was there anything out of place? Anyone who seemed strange? Did father start to behave strangely? Was there anything odd at all?!"

She thought about it for a while then said, "Well, there was that one guy. A nobleman from Strangia. I can't recall his name, but he did mention something about your mother. That got your father real nervous. He shut down the shop shortly after that for the day. He wouldn't say why though. Only that he would be out for a while. He never spoke about it again. Nor did the man come back for that matter. It was very odd. I can't explain it."

This was the first lead that I had since my parents returned home. I couldn't let it go. I had to know more! "Can you describe the man?"

She thought about it some more then said, "Maybe a little. He was young, attractive, and had a air of sophistication that was quite nice. He was very polite and respectful. He had a accent that I couldn't quite place. I guess it might have been from Strangia. I don't know. Don't know what they sound like. All I know for sure was that he was foreign. I don't know why I remember that man. He wasn't all that special. He just looked at a few hats: Then talked to your father and left!" She stopped a moment then added, "They seemed to know each other. Yet, I had never seen him before. It was very odd. What was even more strange was how your father reacted. He got very upset then chased after him."

"He went after him?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did. Disappeared for a quite a spell too. Then came back without a word. Never did tell me what happened. It was very odd."

I thought about what Fanny said. Her description of the man definitely did not match Grandfather. Well, beyond the nobleman part. I don't think anyone would describe him as sophisticated though. Nor would you call him young. It sounded more like she was describing someone else entirely. Only her description lacked a lot of details. Like the man's physical features. She left that out. Which didn't help much. Also, there was no proof that this man had _anything_ to do with father's death. He could just as easily been just a really nice noble. Who had absolutely nothing to do with my father's death.

It also didn't explain why the man left us alone after father died. Surely, now that I had returned home I would be more vulnerable. I had no idea that I had magic running in my veins. I would have been easy prey. He could have snatched me away before I could do anything about it! So, why did he leave me here? Why didn't he pursue me more? Why would he allow me to travel to Strangia unchallenged? It didn't make sense! There was something _huge_ that I was missing.

For the millionth time I wished that I could speak to father and ask him. I thought about asking him when he was at the castle. Alas, that version of him would have no idea. He was from too many years before that day. It would only torture to ask. It wasn't right to think about one's own death. Not if you can help it. I wasn't able to ask him.

I believed Fanny when she said that she couldn't tell me much more. Honestly, Fanny wasn't a great source for this. It wasn't her world! It wasn't fair to try to drag her into it. I had done enough already. It was best to leave her out of it. Her husband was dead. That chapter of her life was closed. It was not right for me to reopen it again. I don't think that I would much of anything useful out of it anyway. It would only hurt her. I didn't want to do that anymore. Fanny was almost a mother to me. I couldn't keep doing this to her.

So, I thanked her for her time and forgiveness. I admitted that Howl was not unlikely to apologize. So, I apologized for him again. I also begged her forgiveness for the sake of our family. For I still considered her a part of this family! I wanted her to get along with my husband as best she could. I knew that would be difficult, but I had to try. We were a family, after all!

She sighed. "It's fine. He's a real pain, that's all. Do what you can with him but I think he is a lost cause."

"I'll try." I nodded before leaving. I didn't know what my next move was, but it was best that I was going. I had taken enough of Fanny's time already.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 29_

By the time I made it home Arthur was asleep. So, I let Michael go. I busied myself with chores while I waited for Howl to arrive. While I waited I thought and thought about what Fanny said. It rattled around in my head and tortured me to no end. By the time he had returned home I had driven myself insane. I asked him: Can I speak to the dead? Which he answered:

"Maybe. I wouldn't recommend it though. It's extremely dangerous and it rarely works. More than likely the one who summons them ends up dead themselves. Why do you want to summon the dead anyway?"

"I talked to Fanny today."

"Ah." He thought about it for a second then shot me a puzzled look. "Why exactly does she want to summon the dead?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't want to, silly. _I_ want to."

"Okay, then _why_ do _you_ want to summon the dead?"

I was growing tired of him asking that question. Why the hell did he think I wanted to do it? It have a picnic? _Come on Howl!_ "Because I wish to speak to father." I managed to say without ripping his head off.

He laughed. "Is that all? You spoke to him last week!"

I whirled around on him. "That's not what I mean and you know it! _That_ version of him would have no idea _what_ happened. Why would he? It was still years away! I need to know. I have to know why he died!" By the end I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't intend to, but I had worked myself into such a frenzy that I couldn't help it.

Howl pulled me into his embrace. "Sophie, shh . . . Shh . . . it's alright." He murmured. I leaned into him. It felt good to be held like this. He continued, "I know it's hard, but try not to think about it. It won't help. It will only make things worse."

I pulled away. "How do you know? What if the man who killed father is the man after me? _What_ if he takes me away?"

Howl snapped. "No one is taking you away! You're staying here where you belong: _With_ your family. I won't let anyone take you!"

It felt good to hear those words. I already knew that he would defend me until his dying breath, but it was nice to hear it outloud. It didn't change anything though. Someone was still after me and I had no idea who that was. I couldn't take not knowing anymore!

"Thank you." I sighed. "But that still doesn't solve the problem. There _is_ someone after me. Someone who _might_ have killed father. Surely, you want to know who that is!"

His voice shook as he spoke. "Of course I do! I want to kill the bastard. That doesn't mean that we should summon the dead!" He cried exasperated. "It is far more dangerous than your stupid soul walk! You have to send your soul out into the afterlife. Once you find the one you are looking for there is no guarantee that he will be friendly. He _might_ even try to drag your soul to hell!" I tried to interrupt him but he talked over me. "Sophie, I know that your father loved you. In life, he would _never_ do anything like that. In death though, it's a different matter. The dead are not sane. They mourn the loss of their mortal life. They are envious of those who are still living. They _miss_ their loved ones more than _anything else_. Some would do _anything_ to be reunited. Even kill their own kin." He paused for a moment then added. "You can't trust your father anymore. He is no longer your friend. If you go to see him then I don't know if I can pull you back this time. You _might_ die!"

I didn't know what to say. I had hoped that contacting father would be somewhat like the Soul Walk. Maybe just a tad more dangerous. Clearly, I was wrong. It was _far_ more dangerous. It was even possible that father may even try to steal my soul. I could see Howl's point. It was a risk that may not be worth taking. It sounded quite horrible. Yet, it was my _only_ lead. It _had_ to be worth taking!

"Howl . . ." I began.

He cut me off. "I said no. I will not help you kill yourself. I will help you just not this way. I will _not_ _help_ your father take you away."

"You're not listening to me!" I screamed.

"You're not listening to me! I said that it was too dangerous! You can barely handle the Soul Walk. Now you want to try this? Don't you understand? I can't help you! Leave it alone!" He stalked off a moment later and slammed the bathroom door. Waking up Arthur in the process. He started screaming his head off.

"Howl!" I called after him. He did not answer.

My first thought was to go around Howl. Something that would make it worse. It would be an even bigger fight than before. That would not help. I know Howl. When he gets like that there is no changing his mind. I had to respect that. Howl was saying no for a reason. I was highly likely to die in the attempt. There seemed like there was more to it than that. Not that Howl was going to tell me. It was best to let it go. I had to pick my battles. This was not one to fight.

That left me with the my central problem. How do I speak with Father? Father is long gone. I can't bring him back. Then how do I ask him? That's when I had an idea: I just need to go to when he was alive. I did have the power to open doors to space and time. I could visit father right before he died. I could ask him about the man. Maybe even Howl could investigate the curse! He couldn't break it since that would also change the course of events. But we would be able to learn from it. That was more than even hoped for. I just needed to get Howl's cooperation on this. So, for now I gave him his space and tended to my son.

I waited a day or two to bring it up to him. I was surprised how open to the idea Howl was. Since he was so against summoning the dead I figured that he would say no. He didn't. He didn't sound terribly excited by the prospect. However, he was open to it. He expressed a concern for my health and wellbeing. It was true that opening the doors took a lot out of me. I also never walked through one of the doors that I opened. I had no idea what that would do to me. It could take even more out of me than before. There was a question of whether or not I could open the door home or not. Neither of us wanted to get stuck in the past. There was a chance that this trip would be one way. It was not a very exciting prospect.

"Look, I'm not saying no. I am saying that maybe we should consider other things first. You know what opening a door does to you. It may not be worth it."

"I could open the door maybe a week or two before he died. Then we could wait for me to recover!" I interjected. "Once I was better we could speak to him!"

He shook his head. "So, now you want to throw yourself even further back in time and strand us there? How is that a great idea?"

"It's not, but it's all I've got."

"There are other ways to do this. We don't need to do this right now."

"Howl?!"

He ignored me. "Until there is no other way I will not allow it. We _don't_ need to do this. There are other ways to find out what you need to know. _Please trust me!_ I can help. Just not that way. _Please,_ don't open a door until I say so."

"FINE!" I shouted before storming out.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 30_

The more I thought about it the more I realized that Howl was right. Going back in time could be useful but it was also so very dangerous. We could get stranded there or we could change something that affects the future. Either way it was not a great idea just yet. I realized that if I used my power so irresponsibly I would not much better than my grandfather. I was the guardian of this power for a reason. I had to use it wisely.

That certainly didn't help me answer the question at hand. Who was after me? I needed to get that answer. So, I tried to stay in the open. I thought that maybe if I was tempting target I would find them. An idea that Howl begrudgingly agreed to. It was noticeably safer than my previous ideas. He just didn't like it at all! Michael stayed home with Arthur while I paraded around in the open. I used this opportunity to find out more about Suliman and my sister. I wanted to know everything! How long they had been dating? How did he treat her? When did they plan to get married? Etc. She told me somethings about their relationship, but held back a bit. There was something that she wasn't telling me. I didn't want to push. So, I decided to wait and see if she would tell me on her own.

Eventually, the conversation turned. We started talking about me and what was happening recently. It seemed that my sister had picked up on my worried face. She wanted to know what was wrong.

I didn't know how to answer my sister. What wasn't wrong? That would have been a far easier question to answer. My own Grandfather tried kidnap me! Honestly, I don't know what he wanted to use me for. Frankly, I don't want to know. I am sure it was not pretty. Heaven knows what would have happened if Grandfather had found me as a child. My life might have taken a truly dark turn. Not that it hasn't already done that numerous times. It's just it would have been so much worse. I am lucky to have been spared from that fate. I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was far too worried to be happy. Someone else was after me. Someone who had not been stopped by our efforts. That person would come after me again. It was only a matter of time. Only I had no idea who that was. Clearly, it wasn't Grandfather. So, who was it?

"Sophie?"

My sister's voice broke me out of my thoughts. Clearly, I had worried her. That wasn't my intent.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

She held my hands. "Don't worry about it. Now, tell me what is wrong!"

I told her everything that I had figured out so far. From the fact that Grandfather hadn't sent the wizards to attack me to the realization that he couldn't open those doors. That was why he wanted me. He couldn't travel through time. That meant that someone else was after me. Someone who was likely associated with Grandfather, but was not Grandfather himself. Someone who was from our era. Who was still out there to get me. It was chilling to say, but it helped to get it off my chest. I couldn't honestly bring this up with Howl. He wouldn't want to talk about it. He would just tell me not to worry about it then brush me off. That wouldn't help anything. I needed to talk about this! I needed help!

"Sophie, I have no idea who is after you or why. And I don't care." She hugged me. "You're my sister. And I love you. I won't let anyone take you away. I'll do what I can to find the ones responsible. I'll ask Ben to help. He might be able to figure out something. I don't know, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks, Lettie."

"Good. Now that's settled I wonder would you like some dinner?"

"Sure."

I followed Lettie out of the castle to Ben Suliman's house. A servant popped up then let us in. I thought that it was strange that we were going to Ben's house not her house. I didn't mind, but it was curious. I had not asked to see Suliman. She did not have to take me here. I know that my sister was still not completely comfortable discussing her relationship yet. Heck, she hadn't even admitted to it until recently! I hoped that it meant that she was finally opening up to me about this. I wanted to get to know Ben better. I wanted to know if he would be a good husband for Lettie. The only way I could get that is if they opened up. I hoped that this was the case today. At least that way I would have learned something today.

We waited in the living room for him. As we waited here Lettie answered my unspoken question, "No, I don't live here. Although Ben wants me to." She looked wishful, "It's really sweet. But I couldn't. Could I?"

So he had asked her to move in. That sounded pretty serious to me. I wasn't opposed to it. It just seemed sudden. Then again up till recently she hadn't admitted to being in a relationship with him. I needed more time. Which I clearly didn't have. I knew Lettie far too well. She was seriously considering his offer. Hopefully that offer that came with marriage. If it didn't then, well, I don't know what I'd do. I moved in with Howl before we were married. That wasn't the original plan, but things ended up working that way. True, we didn't end up sharing a bed until after marriage. Still, I wasn't one to talk. I just hoped that my sister had a similar reserve. Or else I was going to have to kill that man.

"It's up to you, Lettie." I finally said. "If you love Ben that much then . . . I'm okay with it. Just be careful, okay?"

She hugged me. "Oh thank you Sophie!"

That opened the floodgates. She told me how they fell in love and started dating. It really was quite sweet. Benjamin was not quite as odd as Howl, but he was strange. Lettie told me that he insisted on doing things for her a lot. He waited on her hand and foot. He always wanted to make sure that she was happy. He was also okay with her leading the way. Which a lot of men around here wouldn't bother to do. I guessed that maybe it was custom in Wales. It had to be. Howl could be like that at times too. Even if he couldn't be bothered to clean up and acted like a child most of the time. Welshmen were strange creatures indeed.

"It's really quite strange. He waits on me hand and foot. He doesn't need to do that. I can take care of a lot things myself." She shook her head. "I've tried to discourage it, but he doing it. Says that it was a man should do. I don't know. It's strange."

"It is." I agreed. "Then again Ben isn't a normal man. He's a welshman. That makes a difference."

She gave me a puzzled look. "It does?"

I nodded. "Has Ben ever taken you to Wales?" She shook her head. "Well, he should. You need to see for yourself. Then you'll understand. The people there are different. Their ways are very strange. You should ask him to take you there."

"I might do that."

Shortly after the servant reappeared to express his master's regrets. Apparently, the King had requested some new spell that was taking all of his concentration. He could not break away now. Instead, he offered to have his staff make us dinner. Since I hadn't eaten since breakfast I took him up on the offer. It was really was quite sweet. It would give more time with my sister. I had so much more to find out about my future brother-in-law.

Dinner with my sister was great - even if it was kind of strange. It didn't feel right eating inside a person's home without the man being there. It suggested just how deeply Suliman loved her, but it also made me feel a little awkward. They weren't husband and wife just yet. This wasn't even her home. We shouldn't eat here. We should eat at her house or at a restaurant. Not here, not now. I still had no idea why she brought me here. Maybe it was for me to get to know Suliman better. It made sense. Lettie clearly wanted to marry him. That means that we going to have to learn how to get along. It's kinda pointless if he wasn't here. Oh well . . .

I did get to learn a lot more about Ben. That did make the trip worthwhile. Plus, it was nice being in this old house again. I didn't really get a chance to appreciate it before. It was quite nice. Fairly fancy too. Nothing like our castle. Not that I minded. I loved Howl's creation. It was so him. Just like this house screamed of Benjamin Suliman. It fit its owner's personality perfectly. I don't think that I would be comfortable living in this house. I wouldn't know what to do with servants taking care of me hand and foot. I preferred to cook my own meals and clean my own house. I wouldn't know what to do here. I would feel out of place constantly. Lettie seemed fairly comfortable with this life. Then again she wasn't one for chores. She always tried to whittle out of things while growing up. Having others cook and clean for her wouldn't be a problem. She would actually enjoy it. This wouldn't be such a bad place for her.

Before I knew it was dark. I ended up staying a lot longer than I intended to. Howl was going to be angry. He provably hated being stuck outside and hungry. Not that he would leave his post. He would protect me even if he was cold and hungry! However, the longer that I waited more likely he was to explode. I had to get going. For I didn't really feel like getting into a screaming match with my husband.

I stood up. "Thank you for dinner, Lettie."

"You're welcome." She smiled, "Next time, will you tell that silly husband of ours to come in?"

I didn't realize that she had noticed Howl. She had gotten much better. She was provably a stronger I am by now. Not that I minded. I really didn't want to be a witch. I was okay with her being better than me.

"I will. Good night."

"Good night, Sophie."

I was led out of the building. Lettie had asked if I needed someone to guide me home, but I insisted that I was fine. Technically, Howl was with me. He would help me if I got too lost. Besides I wanted to be an tempting target. I wouldn't be if someone was with me. I hoped that someone would attack me. That way we could some answers. I did not want Lettie along. I did not want her in danger. I was still her older sister. I was responsible for her. I would not allow her to follow no matter what. Lettie eventually realized that and gave up. Then I was off. I had no idea whether or not someone would take the bait. Only time would tell.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 31_

I was right that someone would attack me. For not long after I left my sister two wizards tried to jump me. They tried to drag me off. Fortunately, I was able to make them break their grip. Then Howl came out of hiding and attacked. The pair did not expect Howl to be waiting for them. They seemed oblivious to the well-dressed cat following me. Which should have been obvious! It's Howl for god's sake! He would never disguise himself as just an ordinary cat! It shouldn't have worked, but they fell for it. They were caught unaware. Howl was able to incapacitate one of them! Sadly, the other one ran away. It wasn't a huge deal. We had one of them. That should be enough to learn something about the ones after me.

Howl dragged the man off to the palace dungeons. There were cells down there made specifically to contain wizards. A resource that he simply did not have in our castle. In theory he could have made a place like that, but it would have taken way too much time to create. Plus neither of us really wanted such a place in our home. Fortunately, as a Royal Wizard, Howl had the privilege to use these cells. A convenience that we were growing far too accustomed to. We weren't supposed to use these cells for personal uses, but no one seemed to care! They did technically attack the family of a Royal Wizard. That was a serious offense. So, no one really stopped us. Which almost as unnerving as what we were doing. It was almost as if we were above the law. That made me uneasy. I never thought of myself that way before. I hope that I never do so again. It wasn't right and I'm not proud of it. Still, I did nothing to stop it.

The cells were horrible. They reminded me of ancient torture chambers. They were barren and stark. There was no natural light here of any kind. All illumination was provided by magic. Which was glaringly bright. It highlighted the ancient history of this place. Yet, there no bloodstains that could be found. Even though the area reeked of blood. At the same time I couldn't smell anything at all. It was really hard to explain. It had an eerie feeling about the place that was not natural. It was almost as if I was walking inside a hospital, not a dungeon. Everything reeked of antiseptic. It was nothing like I expected this place to be. I didn't like the place one bit.

I had no idea where I was or where we were going. I couldn't make heads or tails of the place! I know that doesn't sound any different than the rest of Kingsbury but it was. It felt like we were cut off from the world. And according to Howl, that is exactly what was happening. This dungeon existed in a pocket universe with only one way in or out. You had to pass through a door in the front. Only Howl and Ben could actually open that door. No one else could do it. Not even me. Essentially we were trapped here unless Howl let us out. I was glad that Howl loved me. The last thing that I wanted to do was spend the rest of my days here.

We went through the labyrinth of corridors and rooms until we reached a isolated cell. Howl lowered the man onto the ground then asked me to leave. He said that he needed to place seals to drain the man's power and keep him restrained. It was the only safe to interrogate the man. That way he did not try to break free or harm us. However, if I stayed I would be affected. So I had to go.

"Sophie, please wait outside." He insisted.

I left the room afterwards and waited for him to call me back in. When I came back I could tell that Howl was going to tell me to go back outside but the words died in his throat. He knew that I would not leave. I needed to hear what this man had to say. I needed to face this man. I could not run. Even if this was going to be unpleasant. I had to see it through.

I stayed silent through most of the questioning. My husband seemed to have it under control. The wizard was reluctant to say anything, but Howl changed his mind. He didn't quite torture the man, but he did scare the shit out of him. Apparently, he believed the rumors about Howl. That he ate hearts and messed with people for fun. None of that was true, but right now we didn't care. It was far more useful for him to believe that. For the man cracked. He told us his name and where he came from. The man came from High Norland not Strangia like we first thought. He was hired by a middleman. He did not know _who_ wanted me. Nor did he care. The money was good and that was all that mattered to man. He got paid if he caught me or not. However, he was promised a big bonus if he could get ahold me. The bonus was big enough to make him comfortable for years. That made it worth risking being caught by the Wizard Howl. No one really wanted to fight him if they could help it. His power and ingenuity were infamous even in High Norland. No one risked fighting him unless they had to. It wasn't worth it.

"I wouldn't have taken the job if the price wasn't so high." He chuckled bitterly. "I don't know what you _did_ , lady, but someone wants you _bad_!"

I tensed but I said nothing. I knew that he was trying to bait me. I had to keep calm. I had to maintain control. I just listened to the discussion and did my best to keep quiet.

"Then again, you do have a _nice_ body. Maybe they just want to try it out for a little while!"

What happened next shocked me. Howl hit him! I had never seen Howl hit anyone! He wasn't that kind of man. Even in our fights he never once touched me. He just yelled at me. In fact, that's all I've ever seen him do: Just yell at someone he was angry with. He never hit someone with his fists. Yet, that was exactly what he did. He hit the man square in the jaw. He quietly seethed. Which really caught me off guard. When he blew up it was loud, not like this. The fool had no idea what hell he was unleashing upon himself.

"Do not speak of my _wife_ that _way_." He warned.

" _Or what?_ You'll kill me?" The man seemed unaffected by Howl. "I'd hate to point this out, but I'm already dead. Either you're going to do it or my boss will. I've failed. Worse yet, I got caught. Neither are forgivable. As I said, I'm as good as dead."

Howl was about to bite back when I interrupted, "What if we could change that? Would that be something that you would be interested in?"

He looked at me as if I had gone mad. "What are you talking about? You can't protect me from my boss! You can't even protect yourself! How the hell are you supposed to help me? It's impossible!"

I shook my head. "You're right, I can't protect you." He scoffed at me but said nothing. "But I can help you. Your boss wants to see me, right? Well, that's great! I want to see him too!" I crotched down to look him in the eyes. "You can take me to him."

He laughed. "You're a crazy lady!"

Howl seemed to agree. He pulled me aside then once we were out of ear shot he yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's simple." I explained. "I want to find the one responsible. _That man_ can help me do it. I don't see the problem!"

He shook his head. "YOU DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM?! SOPHIE THAT MAN TRIED TO TAKE YOU AWAY! NOW YOU JUST WANT TO GO WITH HIM?!"

I crossed my arms. "Not alone, of course. I'm not that stupid, y'know."

He threw up his arms. "Let me guess, you want me to tag along."

"Well, I was thinking about asking Suliman . . ."

He cut me off. "SOPHIE!"

I sighed. "Of course I want you along! And why wouldn't I? You're my husband for pity's sake!" In the end I was yelling. Not that I ever intended to do that. I was tired of having every decision questioned.

He sighed. "You're going to do this whether I help you or not, aren't you?"

"Yes Howl, I will."

He was quiet for a moment then finally answered. "Fine."

The argument was over for now. I made a note to ask for forgiveness later. Howl would hold on to this for a was fine. I'll deal with it later. For now I had a wizard to convince. Perhaps a little intimidation was required.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 32_

Somehow I managed to convince Howl to leave the room for a moment. Now I could pretend that I was scared of him. That Howl wanted to hurt him and that I was his only hope. It was all a lie, but I hoped that it would work. The man seemed to know of Howl's bad reputation. Now I wanted to take advantage of it. I was going to use the wrath of Howl Pendragon to get my way. Hopefully, I was right and the fool was afraid of him. If he wasn't then this whole plan fell apart. That couldn't happen. This man was the only lead that I had right now.

As I re-entered the room the man leered at me. "Want me all to yourself, huh?"

I smiled. "I just thought that it would be nice to talk without _my husband_ trying to kill you."

He snorted. "Yeah right, lady."

"My name is _not_ lady. It's Sophie." I sat down on the floor in front of him. Which was a bit annoying to do in a skirt, but I managed. "What's yours?" He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you."

"I said it's Seus."

I wasn't sure if 'Seus' was really his name or not. For my purposes it didn't really matter. It gave me something to call him besides _wizard_. It also helped us develop a connection. I needed that connection if I was going to exploit him. I needed to become his friend. He had to believe me that I wanted to save him. That way he would agree to my proposal. He needed to trust me while fearing my husband. That should work to get what I needed.

"Nice to meet you 'Seus'." He said nothing so I continued. "'Seus', I have a problem: My husband _wants_ to kill you. He's really jealous you see. He does not like other men touching his woman. It's one of his less desirable traits. I've tried changing him, but it hasn't worked."

He interrupted. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"No, no, no! I'm trying to warn you! Pushing Howl Pendragon too far is not a good idea! You know his reputation. He's not exactly a nice man. He does not treat his enemies well. You aren't his enemy, are you?"

The best part of that speech is that it wasn't too far from the truth. Howl _did_ jealously guard me. He also could be cruel when it came to protecting the ones he loved. It left out the part where he was an utter coward and hated harming people. Those were things that 'Seus' did not need to know. It's not my fault that my husband has a reputation. I just wanted to take advantage of it, that's all.

'Seus' was silent for a while then finally said slowly. "No, I am not."

"Great!" I cheered. "Then you'll help us!"

Honestly, the man didn't have any choice. Either it was help me with my crazy scheme or deal with an angry Howl Pendragon. Neither were great choices for him right now. At least with my scheme he had a chance of freedom. It seemed that was worthing something to him.

"Yes." He said.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll tell Howl immediately. He'll be glad that you agreed." I stood up. "Remember, if you do this successfully with no tricks then you will be free. We will _not_ go after you. Nor will we report this crime to the authorities. You will be free to go."

I knew that Howl wouldn't like those terms. However, they were necessary to get what I wanted though. So, we had to abide by them. Otherwise this all fell apart. I just hoped that Howl wouldn't argue with me on this.

I stopped to add. "Rest. For we'll be heading out shortly." Then I left the room. Leaving a bewildered wizard behind.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 33_

An hour later and we were ready to proceed with my plan. Michael had been sent to Wales with Arthur. While Howl's sister would not appreciate it was safer there for them. Particularly since we did not know how long we would be gone. She would assume, quite rightly, that she would be stuck with childcare duties. Something that she would never appreciate - ever. Sure, it was her nephew but he was also the son of her good-for-nothing brother and his hussy of a wife. She really didn't want much to do with us. Not that I really wanted contact either. I would prefer not to leave him there with her, but it was safer than staying at home. So, I went along with it. I just hoped that the boys would survive that's all. I was so glad that I didn't have to explain to her what we were doing!

Howl also had to secure approval from the King to be out of contact for a while. Which wasn't that hard. Howl disappeared frequently all the time. Just like her did before he became a royal wizard. He wasn't the King's most reliable Wizard, but he was his strongest. So, he gave Howl a wide berth. It wasn't like he really needed his talents right now. Freeing us for our operation.

When we returned to "Seus" we found him annoyed but otherwise untouched. A part of me was afraid that the enemy could even find him here. Howl had insisted that they couldn't, but I wasn't sure. Who knows what kind of power they have! In theory, it could happen! Luckily, it hadn't. We still had a chance.

Howl released the bindings then escorted us through the maze. Once he opened the door he turned himself into a small kitten. His voice rang out in our heads, _**Go through quickly! It will close again soon. Go first 'Seus.' We'll follow afterwards.**_ He stepped forward towards the door. Before he could go through it Howl warned. _**Don't try anything funny.**_ _ **There is a tracking spell on you.**_ _**I can find you!**_

Seus eyed the cat cautiously then stepped through the portal. While he didn't say anything it was clear that he was afraid of my husband. That was good. Hopefully it would keep him in line. I couldn't afford the man to try something. I hoped that it stayed that way.

Before I could move Howl stepped in front of me, _**Be careful, Sophie. I don't trust him.**_

I nodded, "Neither do I. But he's our best shot."

 _ **Alright.**_ He jumped up into my arms. I wasn't expecting it and I almost dropped him. _**Careful!**_

"What are you doing?"

 _ **I need to hide.**_ He put his paw on my chest. _**Would you mind?**_

For a second I blushed very brightly. True, he was my husband and he had seen me naked many times before. That didn't mean that it wasn't odd to have him want to nestle inside my clothes!

 _ **What's the problem? It's not like I haven't seen it before!**_

"I know! It's just . . . It's just . . . It's just weird! That's all."

 _ **Relax. I'm not going to do anything. That's no fun as a cat anyway. I'd much rather take them in my own . . .**_

I cut him off. "HOWL!"

He looked confused. Like he hadn't said something perverse. _**What?**_

I growled as I opened my blouse. "Just get in there!" He slipped in then settled right on top of my breasts. It was amazingly uncomfortable. Yet it also turned me on a bit. Not that I would tell my husband that. If I did then he would never stop doing this! It was not right!

 _ **Very comfy.**_

"Just remember that I'm not a pin cushion, okay?"

 _ **I know!**_

I ignored him. "Remember it Jenkins." I warned. "If you _ever_ want to touch them ever again then _remember_ it!"

 _ **Yeah, yeah.**_ He said dismissively. _**Whatever. I won't jab you.**_ I relaxed a little. _**I will, however, enjoy the view!**_

I blushed again then I stomped off towards the portal. I wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. I hoped that he wouldn't go on like this in front of the prisoner. This was embarrassing!

"I hate you." I growled as we entered the door.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 34_

The wizard kept to his promise and waited for us to exit. He rightly figured that there was no escape from Howl. He could easily find him. He seemed scared of him. Which was well earned. Howl would turn on him at the first sign of trouble. My safety and wellbeing was his first priority. He was watching 'Seus' very closely.

When we appeared 'Seus' pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He apologized, "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to wear this. It has to look like I captured you."

He looked at me nervously as if he was expecting Howl to hurt him. Instead, I held out my arms and said, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

He carefully placed the cuffs upon my hands. Immediately I felt so tired and weak. After noticing my distress he quickly added, "These magic sealing cuffs. The only kind to use on Witches and Wizards. They will make you feel weird. Sorry, I have to use this. It won't be believable otherwise."

I nodded. "It's fine. I just didn't expect this sensation, that's all."

"I understand. Shall we be off, then?"

 _ **One moment.**_ Howl injected. _**I want to remind you not to try anything. You may have sealed my wife's power, but you have not sealed mine. If you try to hurt her in ANY way I will respond. Her life means everything to me. Keep that in mind as we go.**_

He nodded curtly. "I understand. I will not harm your wife, _you have my word_."

Howl seemed satisfied with that. I think that it went back to the wizard's word is his bond thing. 'Seus' may or may not be telling us the truth, but he did promise _not_ to harm me. He could not break that promise. Not without severe consequences that is. What those consequences are I do not know. Howl really never told me. However, it seems that both good and bad wizards follow that custom. They are hesitant to give their word for anything. When they do give it then _they will not_ break it. That's what Howl told me anyway. I can assume that 'Seus' will not do anything directly to harm me. That doesn't mean that he won't turn on us. If is telling the truth about his employer. It only means that he won't try to harm me directly anymore. It did not engender trust, but it was a start. It was certainly enough for now. We could deal with the rest later.

'Seus' took us far away to the most northern part of Ingary. It was to a village that I had never seen before. I did not like this place at all. It felt strange. Like something was hanging over the area. The villagers wanted nothing to do with us. Not that I blamed them. Seeing a strange man drag a 'helpless' woman through the streets would garner strange reactions. One would hope that someone would be willing to assist me, but no clearly that was not the case. It was almost as if they suspected all of us of witchcraft or something! Which wasn't too off the mark. This was related to magic, witches, and wizards. They provably _shouldn't_ get involved. It was just disappointing how willing they were to stay away.

'Seus' dragged us to an old house on top of a hill. It was part of a long ruined farm. Most of the buildings here lay in rubble. The only thing that remained somewhat in shape was the house. It had a newly thatched roof and the walls seemed to be recently reinforced. Beyond that it looked dark and abandoned. Like no one was actually living there. Why someone would go all the way out there and repair this building was beyond me. It didn't make any sense. The thing really stuck out now. It was like they wanted people to find it! Maybe that was the idea. It sounded crazy, but it was possible. Maybe it was a beacon for bounty hunters.

We entered the house but found nothing there. Only an empty room greeted us. There wasn't even a single chair there. It made me wonder even more _why_ we were here! It smelled of a trap! Inside my clothes I could feel Howl tensing. He expected trouble, but did nothing for the moment. The next move belonged to 'Seus.'

He brought us to the center of the room then released me. Just before he activated the circle he apologized, "I'm sorry, but I have little other choice." Then the world exploded in color and light. Soon after I lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 35_

I woke up in a cell some time later. I my legs and arms were bound and Howl was nowhere to be found. My best guess was that he was knocked out by the whatever 'Seus' activated right along with me. I tried to reach out to him via telepathy but found that I couldn't use my magic. It seemed that my magic was still bound. I had no idea if Howl had been caught or not. I hoped that he had managed to get away. For he was my only hope. I couldn't get myself out of this. I needed help. Help that didn't seem to be available.

With a great deal of effort I managed to sit up. Now I could get a better look at my surroundings. There wasn't much in the room. Just some straw, a barred window and a very heavy door. There was nothing here to tell me where I was. This literally could be _any_ castle in _any_ country. Since I couldn't really get up to look outside I had no chance to find out much of anything. The only thing that I could do now was wait.

And boy did I wait! It seemed to take forever for someone to realize that I was awake. Then again there didn't seem to be much of anyone here. Even screaming at the top of lungs didn't get anyone's attention. I wondered who the hell would just leave me here? I mean they went through a lot of effort to get me. Now they were just leaving me to riot? It didn't make sense! Someone _had_ to pay attention soon! Alas no one was interested in me right now. I was stuck in a cold, damp cell; all on my own with nothing to do. It was absolute torture!

"HEY! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled for the millionth time.

Finally, someone paid attention. A fat-dark skinned man appeared at the door. He banged on the door and told me to shut up. He was definitely not a native of Ingary. That was assuming that I was still in Ingary! I was just as likely to be anywhere else. Magic can transport people to literally anywhere. No one might ever find me here. Things were pretty grim indeed.

The man was about to launch into a tirade when a voice silenced him. "Amir! Do not antagonize the prisoner! The boss has made it quite clear that we are to leave her alone. So leave her!"

That told me that this man, Amir, was just a goon. He not the one after me. My enemy was someone else. I decided to take advantage of the situation and learn what I could. "Amir, is it?" I called out to him. "Where are you from? It can't be from around here."

He stopped then sneered. "You have _no_ idea _where_ you are."

"That's true, but maybe you can help me with that."

"No lady, I don't think I will."

" _Please tell me!_ It's not like I can run away. I am at your mercy! _Where am I?_ "

Instead of answering Amir walked away and did not return. For what seemed like hours I was left alone again. The direness of the situation slowly pressed down upon me. I was trapped and bound in some jail cell with no way out. My husband was nowhere to be found. It was possible that they found him and had him bound up somewhere just like me. If so then we were screwed. This was possibly one of the worst ideas that I _ever_ had! I had no idea _what_ to do. I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I was going to get us both killed and there was nothing that I could do about it. I was so stupid! Why did I ever decide to do this?

 _ **Hey! Stop crying! Everything is going to be alright!**_ I looked around frantically for the source of the voice. I was certain that I heard Howl's voice! _**I'm right here. Right next to you.**_ He said. I looked down and found a small, ugly, mouse in my lap.

"Howl?" I cried out.

 _ **Shh! Do you want to alert the guards?**_ I quickly quieted down. _**That's better. They don't seem to know that I'm here. We can use that.**_

"But how did you get away?" I whispered.

 _ **Not sure. I was knocked out just like you were. Whoever took us didn't seem to recognize me. They just threw me away. Provably thought that I was some mangy cat and wasn't worth their time. It took me sometime to find a way in, but I'm here now. I can get you out of here.**_

"Wait! We can't leave now! We're so close to finding out who is after me!"

 _ **Sophie! Don't be ridiculous! We're knee deep in enemy territory with no idea on how to get home. The men out there are not wizards, but surely they have others that are! The men who attacked you before have ALL been wizards. Some pretty powerful ones too. It's going to be ruff just trying to get out of here. And you want to stay?**_

"Yes, Howl, I do. I want to face the one who did this. I _don't_ want to run away."

 _ **Sophie . . .**_

" _Please_ " I begged. " _Do nothing Howl!_ I want to face him: I _need_ to face him! Don't take me away now!"

He sighed. _**Fine, but I'm not leaving you.**_

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 36_

It wasn't long after that they were visited by my captors again. Howl was fairly well hidden in my shirt again so the man didn't seem to notice him. The man said that his name was Heinrich. He was an elderly man that somehow managed to instill dread. It seemed that he was the middle man that 'Seus' was working for.

"Welcome home, child."

"Home?" I asked.

He smiled at me. That made me sick to my stomach. "Yes, dear, _home_. You're finally home now."

"This is not my home!"

"It is. This is your family's ancestral home. What is left of it _that is_. _Like I said, welcome home!_ "

Now I knew where I was. I was inStrangia near that village that I visited before. It was not the place that I called home. In fact, it was the last place that I wanted to be. I had no idea _why_ I was here. My Grandfather was gone. _Why_ would I be here? _Who_ was my captor? My stomach started to do somersaults again. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"I don't want to be here." I mumbled.

The man waved me off. "Doesn't matter. You're here now. You might as well get comfy. No one is going to find you." He laughed. "I'll tell the boss that you're ready to see him."

If I couldn't feel Howl's warmth then I would have given into despair. I wasn't alone. I had to remember that. Howl was there by my side. He would act if things got too bad. I wasn't alone. I just had to remember that. Things would turn out okay. I had to believe that it would all work out. I couldn't give up.

I thought that the boss would appear immediately but he didn't. We waited and waited. Which was really boring. I had a hard time staying put for any real length of time. As Howl would attest to. I have to keep busy all the time. Which I wasn't doing at the moment. Along with the trapped and bound thing. That was getting old fast. I needed to take my mind off of things, so I pestered my husband.

"Howl?"

 _ **What?**_ He almost sounded annoyed.

"I've been wondering: How did you get away?"

He was silent for a moment then asked. _**Why does that matter?**_

"Humor me, _please._ "

He sighed. _**Alright, I was brought here with you. When they found me I was still in cat form. Those goons out there provably were the ones to toss me out. They don't have a scrap of magical ability. Otherwise they would have recognized the spell I used. Provably just thought I was some pet cat of yours.**_

"I get that. They are pretty stupid, after all. But something's been nagging at me."

 _ **What?**_

"It's 'Seus' . . ."

 _ **Why are you bringing him up now?**_ He demanded.

"There's something that's been bothering me about him." He grunted but said nothing. "You said that a Wizard's word is his bond, right?"

 _ **Yes, I did.**_

"So, why did he allow us to be captured? Wouldn't that be breaking his bond?"

More silence then I finally heard. _**Yes.**_ He didn't attempt to hide his anger anymore. Clearly he was angry at 'Seus' for breaking his word. I wasn't as angry as I was puzzled. 'Seus' had made that promise. Why did he break it? Something didn't add up.

"Doesn't that not make sense to you? You made it sound like it was the worst thing that a wizard could do. I think murdering or kidnapping someone is far worse, but that doesn't matter. You said that _a wizard's word IS his bond._ It sounds like he can't break it."

 _ **Sophie, what in the hell are you going on about?**_

"I don't think that he betrayed us."

 _ **Of course he did! Look where we are!**_

"In a cell on my family's estate. _Exactly_ where I wanted to go. Well, I didn't know that I wanted to go here, but you get the idea."

 _ **May I add that your magic has been sealed and you are bond.**_

"You can get me out of that at _any time._ "

 _ **So what?**_

"So what?" I nearly shouted. I immediately lowered my voice again, "So what? Why didn't he tell those men _who_ you were? You can explain why _they_ didn't notice you, but can you explain why _he_ didn't tell them? He's a wizard too. Plus, he knew all about you coming along. Why didn't he tell them?"

He was silent for a while then finally said. _**I don't know.**_

I thought about for a second then the words came to me, "Because he gave his word."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 37_

It took sometime for a young man who I didn't recognize to appear. Judging from the way the guards treated him I guessed that he was the boss. They gave him a wide berth. The man dressed himself in the finest of silks. It reminded me of the way Howl dressed himself - only his colors were less gaudy and more refined. His hair was red like mine and his eyes were blue-green. Mirroring what I saw everyday on my own face. It was quite startling. It had been a long time since I had seen anyone who looked so much like me. It was disquieting to see it on the face of my captor. This man had gone out of his way to kidnap me. Why I did not know. If we were truly family then why didn't he just reach out to me? There was no reason for all this. I wouldn't hold him responsible for my Grandfather. I wouldn't blame him for that! Why did he do this?

The nodded to his men. Who then removed my restraints. Yet another thing that I did not expect. I had no idea what he was playing at. He explained, "I do apologize for your ruff treatment. If I had my way then I would have simply asked you here. Alas, I could not guarantee your arrival that way. I need your help more than anything."

I was highly suspicious of this man. If he had asked me earlier I _might_ have wanted to help. After he had attacked my family I didn't. I did not trust him one bit. I wondered what was his angle was. Why did he want me so badly? What was he willing to do to get my help? I wasn't sure I really wanted that answer.

"You _could have_ asked."

He sighed. "I am sorry. I should have asked. However, I couldn't take the risk that you would turn me down." He gestured for me to stand. Once I was stood up he continued, "Come. Let me show you _why_ I did this."

I followed the man out into the castle. As we walked I was struck by the state it was in. It was in various states of decay. From just a little dusty to about ready to fall down. I marveled at it. I couldn't help it. This was not how I expected a castle to be like. It's not how the palace looked like at home. I knew that this was a home for a Lord, not a king but still. It should not look like this. It was very sad.

"This is but a symptom. The true problem lies elsewhere."

He led me to a ancient study. It was dusty, but otherwise well maintained. It was like the rest of the castle was sacrificed so that this room could be maintained. I thought that it was a bit odd, but I said nothing. I did not want to show my hand just yet.

He gestured towards a seat, "Please, sit." After I sat down he waved his men away. "They are hard workers but I'm afraid that they are not conversationalists. Please excuse their rudeness."

"It's fine." I managed to croak out.

He sat down at respectable distance. He made no moves towards me. Instead, he just smiled kindly at me. It was almost as if he _hadn't_ tried to capture me over and over.

"Now, where were we? Ahh! Yes! Introductions: My name is Edvard von Sedgewick. I am your grandfather's-brother's-grandson. Your second-cousin if you will. I am most of what remains of our once-great family. Besides you and I there is only your sister still alive. The rest have fallen. Be it to hunger, disease or _other_ means. They are all gone. It is truly piteous."

What Edvard said was tragic, but honestly at the moment I did not care. I had no real connection with the Sedgewicks. In fact, I didn't even know that I was one until he told me! My world was different than theirs. I was not a noble by any stretch of the word. I was just a daughter of a hatter. True, that hatter happened to be a wizard, but it did not make it any less true. I was not really a Sedgewick. I just happened to share the same blood, that's all. At least that's how I saw it. I admit that this interpretation came with a fair amount of anger. Could you blame me? My mother had to run from her native land in order to protect me. Any sense of concern or loyalty died with her that day. I _did not_ want to help them.

"I know that you are angry. I understand why." He sighed. "What the Earl did was wrong. He waisted our _wealth_ and _power_ on a foolish dream. He ignored the needs of his people and _his family_. And as a result, _we fell to ruin!_ I do not _blame_ you for _hating_ him. Nor do I _blame_ you for _hating_ me. It's perfectly understandable."

I shook my head. "I _don't_ hate you for what he did. I _hate_ you for what _you've_ done."

He looked utterly shocked. "What I've done?"

I flew to my feet, almost throwing Howl on the ground. "YES!" I launched into a rant. "You attacked me over and over, kidnapped me, and killed my father! _I will never forgive you!_ I do not care about you or this family. It can rot for all I care!"

He looked even more confused than ever. "I admit that I kidnapped you. For that I am sorry, but I did not _kill_ your father. I only learned of your existence a few weeks ago. _That's_ when I sent someone to fetch you. I know _nothing_ of the attacks you speak of or of your father's death. I assure that I was not a party to either. And I don't know who was."

I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe him! None of this could be true! It was all lies!

 _ **He's telling the truth, Sophie. He really doesn't know. He's not the one responsible.**_

That's when my plan fell apart.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	38. Chapter 38

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 38_

I was shocked by what my husband said. Edvard was _not_ responsible? How was that possible? How would Howl know? Last time I checked he didn't have a spell to tell if someone was lying. If he did then my life would be a lot different. _**Howl, it has to be him!**_ I used the telepathy spell again so that only Howl could hear me. I did not want Edvard to know that Howl was there. _**It just has to!**_

I felt him shift his weight. _**It's not. Look around you: Do you really think that this man could hire wizards strong enough to attack my castle? I think not. The men who attacked us that day were strong. Calcifer and I had a hard time repelling them. None of these men could do that. They wouldn't even scratch our defensives. No, it's not him.**_

I rolled my eyes. _**Just because you've seen some weaklings doesn't mean that . . .**_

He cut me off. _**It's not him.**_

Edvard looked confused. He could not hear the conversation going on right inside our heads. All he knew was that I stopped talking suddenly then started making faces. He did not know why. How could he? We were using telepathy! So he couldn't hear us. He eventually cleared his throat then asked, "Are you alright?"

That brought my attention back to the man that I accused. He seemed genuinely confused. It was like he couldn't detect Howl hiding in my clothes. Which should have been obvious to anyone with a small bit of magic. That's when I realized it: He couldn't do it. He had almost no magical ability what-so-over. Howl's words suddenly hit home. This man had neither the money nor the power to command wizards of _that_ caliber. He was not responsible. This was not the man. This was all for naught.

I sighed. I had no idea where to go from here. Clearly, 'Seus' lied. This man could never offer such wealth. It was all a lie. 'Seus' had lied to me. Or maybe he stretched the truth, I don't know. All I know is that this is waste of time. Edvard was not the one.

"Sophie, are you alright?" He asked again. True concern leaked into his voice.

I smiled, "Yes. Sorry. I'm fine." I swallowed hard. Which did not convince the man. "I just realized that you were telling the truth. It's hard to take in. I was _certain_ that it was you! I'm sorry for what I said."

He paused for a moment then said, "Do not worry about it. I did kidnap you. Although, I am beginning to suspect that you came willingly on your own. A witch as powerful as yourself would not so easy to catch. I only sent one man after you and look what I got! Success! That shouldn't be possible. Not with a Royal Wizard as husband at least."

"Wait? One wizard?"

"Yes. _One_ wizard." He said blankly. "I could barely afford one! The man offered me a deep discount and yet I _still_ could barely afford his services. Our family no longer has the wealth to employ such talented people. Then again such people are rare in Strangia. Naturally, their services come at a premium. Even the King would have a hard time employing a wizard." He swept his hands around him. "As you can see; none of my men are wizards. I simply can't afford them. I did not attack your castle nor did I kill your father. I am sorry, but the one you are looking for is in another castle."

I sat up straight in my seat. "This _wizard_ you employed: Did you manage to get his name?"

He thought about it for a second, "Well, yes, I think. The man told me that his name was 'Seus' or something like that. Odd name if you ask me. Never met anyone from High Norland with a name like that. It's always Hans or Matilda or something like that. Never 'Seus.' Personally, I didn't care. He was a wizard. I couldn't ignore his offer. I could not pass up the chance to meet you! You are our family's final hope."

It was hard to take in what he said. Edvard just confirmed everything that I dreading. Edvard was _not_ the one responsible. He might have questionable morals, but he was not a threat to our family. He was not the mastermind! Someone else was! I wasn't sure if it was 'Seus' or not. Clearly the man wanted me here, but for what reason? What could he gain by leading me here? I doubted that Edvard had any idea, but I might get some clues from him. It was a long shot, but right this moment it was all I had. So, I decided to stay and ask him some questions. He might prove useful. Like it or not, he was my best lead at the moment.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 39_

I really _hate_ being wrong! Here I was judging a man who had very little to do with my predicament. My only evidence was his bloodline (which I also shared) and the fact that he kidnapped me. That was pretty thin when you consider the fact that I came here of my own volition. True, it was under false pretenses but I still came here willingly. The man barely did anything to me and I was ready to destroy him. It made me wonder if I was like my Grandfather after all. Something that did not sit well with me.

I decided to try and accept the man. He was family of sorts. Even if he was from a side of my family that I wanted little to do with. I owed it to him. I had just falsely accused the man of murder after all. The least I could do was find out _why_ he dragged me all the way out here. We had been both lied to by 'Seus.' Edvard may not know much but it was my responsibility to learn what I could. There was a reason _why_ 'Seus' brought me here. I hoped that Edvard could clue me on it.

"Edvard, may I ask _why_ you brought me here? Somehow I doubt that it was for idle chit-chat."

He nodded. "You're quite right, Sophie. I did bring you here for a reason." He got up then fetched a book from the shelf. "There is a legend about about a Queen with the ability to open doors to the past, present, and future. She was a force to reckoned with. She ruled over a Strangia much different than the one you see today. It was full of _magic_! Just like Ingary and High Norland. In fact, it was said that there were more magicians in her kingdom than the two combined."

"This book details her story." He gave me the book. "Sadly, it is not the most accurate account. Since it was written some three to four hundred years after her death. By that time her life and power had been greatly exaggerated. She had become practically become a god! Which we all know is not the truth. She was just a witch with a power not unlike your own. The rest is subject to debate. For even her name has a point of contention."

I interrupted him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because our bloodline descends from her. _You_ are one of her _last_ female descendants. It seems that the power to control space and time is passed on through the maternal line. We can sense it, but not control it."

"I don't understand. If this power gets passed down through the women in our family how did I get it?"

"Ahh . . . that's easy. Your Grandmother was also your Grandfather's third cousin."

I didn't really like the sound of that. It sounded an awful lot like we were inbred. I guess it was a blessing that mother found father. At least they weren't relatives! UGH!

He laughed at my discomfort. "That's really quite normal for nobles. I'm afraid that we are quite strange. We are just one big dysfunctional family! Touching, isn't it?"

"If you say so . . ." I grumbled.

He sighed. "Perhaps not. It is true all the same. Most Strangian Noble Houses descend in one way or another from her. However, no others can claim a maternal lineage. Our house is the only one remaining. The others have broken that line long ago."

This was all very interesting but I still failed to see why this was important enough to drag me all the way here. So I asked him. How he responded surprised me.

"I'm not looking for power or wealth. I know that _our time_ for that has passed. The line of the Sedgewicks is about to end. I accept that. I do not wish to prolong it's life. There is no point. There are too few of us to make a difference." He sat back down. "That is not why I summoned you here. Or why you now hold that book. It's for a completely different reason."

"As you know Strangia has not been doing well. Once our land was filled with magic; now our land has almost nothing left. Fewer and fewer magicians are born every year. And those who are born tend to lack power or control. It is slowly becoming a magical wasteland. In fact, most of the magical creatures have abandoned us. Our land is dying just like our family. We must do something to stop this from happening!"

He sighed. "I feel that the answer to our problems is in that book. The Queen must have seen this. Surely, she would have prepared something! Only that has been lost to time. Right along with her name. You, Sophie, have the power to travel back in time! You could save this land! I just know it! We need you to use that power of yours and save us!"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 40_

Edvard's motives seemed well intentioned, but I still didn't trust them. He was proposing that I help a rival nation regain its power. I'm not sure if that was classified as treason or not. Sure, I felt for these people and this land, but it wasn't my home. I was from Ingary. A land that didn't exactly have the best relations with Strangia right now. There was even talk of war on the horizon. While I did not seek war I did not want to help my country's enemies. Even if my mother came from this land. It just wasn't an good idea.

Besides, I was still angry at Edvard. I did not care to dragged all the way here. Nor do I like to be tied up and left in a cell. The one who does that does not deserve my trust. They are likely to lie about their motives. He might not really care about saving his country. It might all be a lie. Just like 'Seus.' I didn't know who or what to believe anymore. I was didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to believe me. _Read that book_. It will help a great deal."

Then he did yet another thing that I did not expect: He left the room. He did not bother to restain me in any way. He just left the doors unlocked and powers unbound. I even heard him and his men leave the area. It was show of trust that I did not expect. I could easily run away. Yet, he took the risk. I wouldn't have trusted me if our roles were reversed. I was very likely to attempt an escape. He should have known that. Yet, he left me on my own. It was very odd indeed. Fortunately, I had no intention of leaving. I intended to play along for now. He was very lucky indeed.

Suddenly, the doors shut and locked on their own. My heart stopped for a second then I realized that it was Howl's doing. He sealed us off so that he could return to his true form. He wiggled out of my clothes then changed forms.

"Ha . . . Ha . . . Howl?" I stammered but he ignored me.

Instead, he took the book from me. He sat down then read for a while. Finally, he said, "This story is basically how your cousin describes it. It is the story of an ancient princess who gained a great power then became queen of this land. It's light on actual facts. Most of it is just legend and fantasy, but there is enough here to say that might have happened."

I sat down next to where my husband was sitting. "So, do you think Edvard is telling the truth?"

He thought about it for a second. "I haven't decided yet. If she is your ancestor then she could theoretically have a similar power. If she did have that power then we also have an idea of what she _couldn't_ do. Somehow I doubt that she could really see the future. Divination is a very different power. One that I'm quite good at it, actually. Yet, you don't see me opening doors into the past and present, now do you?"

I nodded. "Do you think that there really is some treasure out there?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Provably not."

I suddenly felt so deflated. I didn't know why. I wasn't planning to help them. I think . . . "Oh."

He suddenly tried to cheer me up. "That doesn't mean that she couldn't use divination. It just means that your power that you have is very different, that's all. Somehow I doubt that you can open a door into the future. Then again we have never tried. Nor do I want to. Sometimes it's best _not_ to know the future."

"Yeah." I intoned.

He took my hand. "Hey! It's not all that bad. I had no idea that I would meet you. Look how well that turned out! Sure, I was looking for someone to break the contract but that didn't mean that I wasn't surprised. I hoped that it would be you, but I wasn't sure. I could have been wrong. It would have taken the fun of it if I knew that you were going to do it."

The fool said something so very sweet and insulting at the same time. He didn't know that I could do it? What the hell? Why would he say that? Geez, he made his curse sound like a game. Then again maybe it was to him. I couldn't really tell with Howl. I hit him in the arm, "Idiot."

He just grinned at me. Then I knew. In his mind, this was all some sort of game. Sure, he was very serious about protecting me but the rest was just a whim. Just as he always went about things. This was the man that I fell in love with. He was completely unreliable, fickle, carefree, yet so utterly smart. I really didn't understand how that brain of his worked. I guess it didn't matter. We balance each other out. We're an awesome team. It didn't hurt that we love each other more than words could ever express.

"So, what do you think we should do now?"

He passed the book to me. "I think that you should read the book."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	41. Chapter 41

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 41_

The book was actually interesting. The story was absolutely thrilling until the end. Normally, I would have loved the chance to get my hands on an old book like this. It was exactly the kind that I loved. A truly hidden gem. Today, however, I found myself deeply conflicted. The idea that this woman was real and was possibly my ancestor nagged at me. I couldn't help but notice the parallels between her and me. Our lives were just too close to believe.

Her origins were that of mystery. It was said that she was an exotic beauty from a far away land. She arrived one day out of the blue and caught the eye of the crown prince. A powerful wizard in his own right. They married and had several children. Who all became legends in their own right. She was loved for her generosity and kindness and feared for her powers. It was around that time that her ability to travel through time became known. Many people feared that power. Others wanted to control her. So, they tried to kill the Crown Prince and marry her in his stead. Fortunately, the plot failed and their unborn child was not harmed.

After she became the queen the land was embroiled in a great war. During that time she used her power to aide her people. She brought back the country's greatest heroes to fight. Which tipped the balance in their favor. Sadly, the King fell in battle and the Queen was unable to save him. Forcing her to shoulder the burden of ruling alone. She never remarried. Even though she was pressured to do so. By the time her son was ready to rule she had become a legend. She was a Queen that was both loved and feared. She led her people to a golden age. She was known as the Warrior Queen of Strangia. A lady truly unique among many. One that has not existed since. It was truly was a truly an amazing tale.

While I was no queen I felt that my life mirrored hers. I couldn't help but be fascinated and horrified by the tale. Powerful forces were trying to control me. Just like they did with the Warrior Queen. Only she got herself out of it. I had no idea how to do that. I was not as strong as she was. I did not know how to do this.

That's when Howl hugged me. "Stop it, Sophie. You're not alone. Remember that."

I smiled, "Sorry." I put the book down then asked, "Howl, do you think that this woman really _was_ my ancestor?"

He shook his head. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. You do have a similar power. So, it's possible."

I looked at him. "You don't sound convinced."

His eyes grew hard. "I never I heard of this tale before. Nor have I seen this book. Surely, if this was a legend then there would be something! Why is that? Can you answer that for me?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't."

He laughed bitterly, "Somehow I doubt that Edvard could either. He doesn't strike me as the kind who could acquire such a rare tome on his own. It's just too hard to find. Even I would have difficulty. It's just that rare and obscure. Yet, he managed to do it. How? What is he hiding?"

"Do you think that it's a fake then?"

Howl shook his head. "No, I checked. The book really is old. Nor has it been altered or modified in any way. It simply details a legend of a long dead queen. Someone that I have never heard of before. Nor have I heard of this 'Golden Age of Strangia'. As far as I know Strangia has always had a magical deficit. This all doesn't add up!"

I shook my head. "Wait, wait, wait! You said that you thought that it was true. Now you say it's not. Which one is it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Must everything be one way or another? Really, Sophie I expect more or you!" He sighed then explained. "It is possible that an ancestor of yours had this power. A power that has been passed down through the years. Why else would your Grandfather be so obsessed with it? Surely, it must be because your family has _always_ had that power. Yours is just inordinately strong, that's all."

He took the book from me. "Before you say anything, I know: That this doesn't necessarily make his story true. This could all be a lie. Or it could be a truthful account of what happened. I don't know. It's hard to say. You need to be careful. Something stinks here. Before you find out what that is: take anything he says with a grain of salt."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	42. Chapter 42

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 42_

Leave it to Howl to confuse the hell out of me. Then again this whole situation was confusing! So, maybe it wasn't his fault. I now had a new relative who may or may not be telling the truth. Who thought so little of me that he didn't bother to ask if I would help him. He just dragged me here. It was clear that Edvard _wasn't_ my friend. However, whether he was my enemy or not remained to be seen. For now, we agreed to proceed with caution. For now, it was best to let things happen. I hoped that Edvard would at least lead me to the one responsible. It wasn't much, but it was all we had.

Howl hid himself then I into the hall. An old man stood nearby, waiting for me. He bowed as if I was a guest not a prisoner. Which was still odd to say the least. He led me straight back to Edvard. Who lit up when he saw me. I am sure that he hoped that I had finally seen the light. I hadn't, but he didn't need to know that. For now our plans coincided with each other. That was likely to change. For now I had to go along with whatever he was selling. My enemy would show themselves soon enough. I had to be patient.

"Surely, you must have _many_ questions! Please, sit. Let's talk a while."

I took the seat next to his. I hoped that he wouldn't notice Howl this close. It was a risk that I had to take. I needed to seem open and curious.

"You're right, I do. The book answered a few, but I have so many. First, do you really think that this woman had the power to open the doors of time? As far as I know, I am only one who has that power. Even if she was my ancestor, how did she get this power? Why is it so close to mine?"

"So many questions at once!" He laughed. He seemed to be treating me like a younger sister. "Yes, you're right that this power is amazingly rare. Only members of our family have ever exhibited _any_ form of this power. Most can only sense what is beyond this plane of existence. We can connect with the dead or sense disruptions in the flow of time. No one has exhibited the level of control that you have. Not since time at least. You truly are special, Sophie."

That filled in a lot of blanks. The story started to make more sense. I slowly began to accept this woman as my ancestor. Whoever she was. The similarities were just too many to be ignored. Plus, Howl had said that the book was real. There was no sign of any form of spell or illusion on it. If it was there then he would have found it. The book really was written a long time ago. It seemed strange that Howl wouldn't have heard of her before, but it was possible though. He _wasn't_ born in this world after all. He could have missed something. This queen was provably real. That didn't explain a lot, but it was a start.

"Another thing that I don't get is the part about the Golden Age of magic. As far as I know, Strangia has always had a lack of wizards and witches. Was this not always so? If so, how did that change?"

He laughed. "That is another story entirely. I am afraid that another one of our ancestors was responsible for that. At least in part. This man has a name: Johan van Sedgewick, Lord of the Ninth House, master of the hounds, and a generally terrible person. As regent, he went on a campaign to eliminate all sources of magic. While Johan did not remain in power long, his impact was long lasting. A succession of Kings ravaged our land. All in the guise of protecting the people."

He sighed. "It pains me to think that our ancestor was the start of such a travesty. Alas, he was not the first nor was he the last. Your Grandfather was the most recent example of that disgusting behavior. I believe that he is the one responsible for the fall of our family." He lamented before shifting gears. "You, however, are the start of it's rise! Your power can save our people! It can restore our good name. All you need to do is open the door. Show us the way! Help us restore what has been lost! Surely, there must be something from the past to help us. I know that you can find it!"

I was overwhelmed by his words. Somehow I was supposed to restore the honor of a clan that I hated! How was I supposed to do that? Oh I know, by performing a miracle that not even Howl could do. Find some ancient power or trick to restore the magic lost. Then bring it into the future! I couldn't do that. I wouldn't even know where to look! Yet, this is exactly what Edvard expected me to do. It was the worst quick-fix scheme that I heard of. It was certainly doomed to failure. A problem like this took years of hard work to fix. Something that Edvard was not willing to do. In fact, he didn't willing to do anything at all! _I_ was the one supposed to do all the work. While getting none of the credit of course. That would be for Edvard. After all, he is the one who came up with this scheme. It would make perfect sense for him to get all the credit. Surely, some foreigner witch wouldn't be interested in the laurels that she would receive. Her cousin would be the next logical choice for all the fame and power. I was beginning to see that Edvard was no different than my Grandfather. The only one that he cared about was himself. The only difference was that Edvard was considerably less powerful and well connected.

There was no way that I could trust this man.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	43. Chapter 43

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 43_

The moment in which you decide _not_ to trust someone is awkward enough without being so close. I couldn't let the man know that I didn't trust him. Or that I had no intention of carrying out this stupid plan! It was doomed to failure anyway. It's not my fault that he couldn't see it. Still, I needed to him to lead me to one who killed my father. So, I had to pretend to go along with him. I had to try and carry out his crazy plan. Only I had no idea how to do that. It was far too broad and too general for me to be able to go there. If he wanted me to make the attempt then I needed more information. Which the man sorely lacked. Which was not helping.

It also doesn't help that I'm terrible with lies and deceit. It's just not my strong suit. That's much more of Howl's department. Often it can be hard to get the truth out of him. I am not that way. My lies are usually horribly transparent. Howl always picks up on them. The gig was usually up before I started. Now, I know that this man _isn't_ Howl. That didn't mean that I could easily lie to him. Hell, I could barely hide my distaste. How was I supposed to lead him on and do what he asked while looking for the mastermind? I was no Howl Pendragon. I couldn't perform miracles!

Now I know, this is where Howl would say that I _can_ perform miracles. He says that all the time! Only I never believed him. There is no way that this is true! I am not nearly as powerful as Howl. I _can't_ do what he does. Hell, I can't even _think_ the way he does! One never knows what he is thinking. Me? You know what you're getting: an honest, hard working witch who sometimes can make weird things happen. That's not nearly good enough. Not at a time like this. This situation called for someone far more cunning and underhanded than I really was. It called for someone like Howl.

Only Edvard _couldn't_ know that Howl was here. He was my trump card right now. I had to make due with my paltry skills. I was the star of the show for now. Hopefully, Edvard wouldn't see through me. If he did then this was all over. I would lose this chance to find the one responsible. I could not waste it. Not now. I had to go forward and do the best that I could.

Only I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to progress. Edvard had left me speechless. How does one respond to such a request? I had no clue. Fortunately, Edvard seemed seemed totally unaware of my true feelings. How that was possible I do not know. I to telegraph everything. My best guess was that he was just too wrapped up in himself to notice. Not that I am complaining. It helped, a lot. So I went with it. I just prayed that he didn't pick up on that.

Finally, he seemed to notice my distress and grabbed my hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you."I really didn't like him touching me. "I know that I am asking for a lot. It may even be impossible, but it's worth trying. Think about what _we_ could accomplish! It's mind-boggling!"

"It is _mind-boggling_." I admitted. I figured the truth would work here. It just wouldn't be the whole truth, that's all. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I need specifics. Like a date, a time, a place, or _what_ I am looking for! Something, _anything_ , to guide my efforts. You have none of that." I took my hand away. "I understand your desire to help your people, but I _need_ more than that. I have no idea _how_ to find what you're looking for!"

This was all mostly true. I really did have no idea _how_ to find his _whatever_ it was. True, I _didn't_ want to find it either, but that was a different story. One that I didn't want to tell him. If this thing did exist then it should not be in Edvard's hands. No good would come of it. The people of Strangia would suffer. While I had no love for this land or it's people I did not wish for them to suffer. I did not want to find this thing. Assuming it even exists. I wasn't really sure of that. Edvard _wasn't_ the most reliable source of information.

He nodded gravely. "You're right, of course. I don't know very much. So, I can't guide you very well. Hopefully, I can inspire you. That may not be a lot, but I hope that it will be enough."

Edvard was certainly charismatic. I will give him that. I could see why he had so many followers. If I didn't know any better than I might actually believe him! Of course no one who was truly righteous wouldn't have kidnapped someone. No matter what the circumstances were. It wasn't right. He could not be trusted. I had to keep my guard up. I also had to play along. I could not want to show my cards yet. I had to keep it together!

"I'm sorry, but it's not enough." I swallowed hard. "I can't cast a such a vague spell. Magic is far too powerful of a thing. One needs to be _specific_ on everything you do. If I have learned anything from husband then I have learned that. I _may_ be able to cast the spell, but no good would come of it. I would be just shooting in the dark. That is not something that you want to do with magic. It would be disastrous! I am sorry, but I cannot cast the spell."

I wanted to shoot myself. Here I was, trying to get this man to lead me to his boss and I shut him down! How stupid am I? What the hell was wrong with me? How was I supposed to get myself out of this one? I simply couldn't believe how stupid I was. It made me wonder if Howl was wrong about the eldest thing. Surely, it had something to do with this blunder. It had to! How else would explain it? This was exact opposite of what I should say. I had no screwed everything up.

Edvard sighed. Clearly, he didn't like what I said.. "I am not a wizard. So I do not know much about these things. If you say this is the truth then I believe you. You cannot cast the spell right now. I understand. Sadly, I do not have the knowledge that you need. I have told you all I know." He stood up. "However, I do know someone _who_ might know. He is the wizard that brought you here. He might know. It is worth a try. I will try to contact him. Hopefully, he can tell us what we want to know!"

With that he left the room. Leaving me utterly stunned that it worked. Kind of. It sounded like he was just going to summon 'Seus,' a man that my husband wanted to kill. Not a great if we wanted to keep things moving. I sighed. This was not what I wanted to happen, but it was better than nothing. I did have a lot of questions for that man once I saw him again.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	44. Chapter 44

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 44_

I don't know what I was expecting when I saw 'Seus' again. I do know that I wasn't expecting this. He just showed by himself with no backup. That was not wise considering how angry Howl was. He might actually kill him! 'Seus' seemed weary but was otherwise polite. He remained as quiet and meek as he could be. Hardly the brash and obstinate wizard that I met while being interrogated. Maybe he realized that getting on Howl's bad side was a bad idea. I do not know. What I do know that the man tried to keep his distance. It seemed that he didn't want to get too close to Howl. Which was a wise decision. I do not know the punishment for breaking one's word, but I am sure that it is not pretty. A wizard's word is his bond. 'Seus' broke that bond. I could understand _why_ Howl was so angry. I still didn't understand what the consequences were for that. He wouldn't tell me.

Edvard seemed oblivious of all this. He welcomed the man then asked him to sit down next to me. Which was the last place that 'Seus' wanted to be. The wizard wanted as much distance between himself and Howl as he could get. Alas, that was not the way things worked. He was forced to sit mere inches away from a very angry Howl Pendragon. A place that no man wanted to be. Fortunately for him, Howl was still dedicated to keeping a low profile. So he did nothing as the man got close. He did watch every move he made in complete and utter silence. Making 'Seus' sweat profusely. I didn't blame him. Who wanted to sit next to the angry beast?

"Seus, I want to thank you for arriving so quickly. I hope that you are able to solve our problem."

He swallowed hard. "What problem is that?"

"Sophie here has agreed to help me. However, she has no idea on how obtain the object that I have requested. Completely understandable, but perplexing all the same. Alas, I find myself unable to help her. She needs specificity. I do not have that." He frowned. "My sources are too vague on the issue. They don't say what exactly the sacred relic was is or where it is hidden. Nor do they cite a specific time. Making it nearly impossible for her to track down."

He nodded. "This is a huge problem. However, I fail to see how I can help."

Edvard got more animated. "You're a wizard! Granted of High Norland, but a wizard all the same. Surely you must have more information than I do. Please help us!"

'Seus' swallowed hard again. "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you much. There isn't a lot written down. This queen of yours is all but forgotten. What I can tell you is that she is said to have created a device that can store magic on a massive scale. My employer found that out from an ancient document. It wasn't detailed, but it did mention a that it was intended to stockpile magic for emergencies. That was about it. I am sorry I cannot tell you more."

This was where I chimed in. I was very curious about this employer he mentioned. It was highly likely that this was the man who killed my father. I took the opportunity get more from him."Excuse me? May I ask _who_ your employer is? I was under the impression that Edvard hired you."

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I did take money from Edvard. However, he did not _technically_ hire me. I was ordered to help Edvard by my employer. He wanted to help, but preferred to remain unnamed. I need not be paid for my services. For my services were already paid for. However, Edvard insisted on paying me anyway. He said that it was only right. So, I took the money and gave it to charity. I have no need of it."

It seemed like a virtuous thing to do, but I still didn't trust him. I doubted his story. What kind of employer would authorize the kidnapping of a woman? Surely, he _can't_ be a good person. So why would his henchman be? Why would 'Seus' want to donate the money to charity? It didn't add up. Then again I didn't trust a word he said anymore. He had proven that his word was no good. Why would I believe him now? I just had no idea what he thought to gain by saying that.

"I see." I did not mean to sound so cold. I was supposed to be going along with things, but I couldn't help it. I was angry too. "If you won't tell me _who_ your employer is; can you at least tell me _why_ he wants this relic?"

He regarded me with a fair amount of apprehension before responding. "I'm afraid that I do not know. I do know that my employer has been looking for the relic for many years. He has searched far and wide, but so far has found nothing. His best guess is that it is an object that exists _only_ in the past. Making it inaccessible for most to obtain."

I swallowed, "That's where he needs me."

'Seus' nodded, "Yes, he needs your power to go back and find it."

I sat back for a moment. Now, it all made sense. Now I knew _why_ this man went after me. I also knew _why_ he hadn't attacked me earlier. He needed me to know how to use my power before he could act. That's why he allowed me to seal away my Grandfather unopposed. It didn't explain _why_ he attacked me beforehand. Maybe he realized that I didn't know how to use it yet. I don't know. I may be wrong. There was a lot still missing, but it did help fill in the blanks. It helped me move forward. It did not help calm me down.

"What if I do not wish to help him? Will he try to force my hand?" I asked quietly.

Again I was surprised by my own words. I had never intended to argue. I wanted to be led to the man. I didn't want to fight him! At least not yet at least. So, why the hell was I arguing? It didn't make sense! I just couldn't help it. I couldn't contain my hate anymore. I trusted _nothing_ that came out of that man's mouth. I wanted _nothing_ to do with him or his crazy plan.

'Seus' stood up. "If that is so then I would ask you to reconsider. My master is trying to help this world. He is a good man. It would be wrong to deny him."

I couldn't stop myself from continuing. "You didn't answer my question. What would he do if I did not help?"

He begged, "Please, Sophie, don't do this."

I ignored him. " _What_ would he do if I _didn't_ want to help?"

"Sophie, please, do not force my hand!" The man looked as if he wanted to cry. Not that I cared. I was just too angry!

"What would he do?" I screamed.

"He would force you."

That's when I knew just how deep I was really in.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	45. Chapter 45

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 45_

There was utter silence for a long time after our fight. No one moved. No said anything more. It was like we were all stunned into silence. Eventually, 'Seus' made a hasty exit. I knew that he would be back. Next time he would not be alone. Next time he would be back with his employer. I had to get out of here. Only Edvard stood in my way.

Edvard was still in shock. He did not expect any of this. I used his confusion to make a hasty exit myself. I had to get out of here before he recovered. I ran away blindly. I couldn't help it. I was terrified! Which ended up with me getting hopelessly lost. Forcing Howl to interfere. He returned to his normal shape then called out, "Sophie, stop. Calm down! Please you're making it worse."

I turned and faced my husband. "Don't you think that I know that! It's just . . . It's just . . . I don't know what to do! Oh Howl, this was a terrible idea!"

He held me for a moment while I tried to calm down. "It's going to be fine." He murmured. "It's going to be alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I nodded as I tried to stop crying. I felt so stupid for crying in the first place. He smiled then released me. "Good, then let's figure out where we are."

I wiped my eyes. "Okay."

Howl surveyed the area. We were in some random corridor within the castle. There was a layer of undisturbed dust on everything that suggested that no one had been here for a very long time. Beyond that there was nothing remarkable about the area. It did not help me figure out where we were. Howl placed his hand on the wall then closed his eyes. He reopened them a moment later. Then said, "We're not far from where we were. About two floors down and on the right side of the building. Fortunately, it seems that this part of the building is unused. It will take them some time to find us without magic." He faced me. "So we have enough time to make a decision. Do you want to see this idea to the end? Or do you want to go home?"

I did not expect him to ask me what I wanted to do! He was against the idea at the beginning. Now that it failed I expected him to want to get me out of here. Howl did ten to jealously guard me. Why was he offering to stay? I just didn't understand. "You want to stay?" I asked tentatively.

He shook his head. "No, I want to get you away from here! That's not the point. You wanted to stir up the hornet's nest. You've done that. _Against my wishes._ May I add. Now that's happened you have choice: Either see this through or abandon everything and go home. It's your choice. I will support you either way. I just need to know what you want to do."

"I don't know how to see it through." I said in a tiny voice.

He smiled. "Neither do I. That doesn't matter. We'll figure it out. We always do."

"Yeah, we do." I couldn't help but laugh. He was right. We always got through somehow.

"So, you want to continue?" I nodded. He looked around. "Alright. We need to find a place to hold up. That way we can control the area a bit. We need a room where there is _only_ one way in and one way out. Ahh! That's it! I know where we can wait!"

I did not trust the look in his eyes. He was up to no good. "Where's that?" I asked cautiously.

"Why the dungeon, of course!"

Yup, it was official. My husband was insane! Why the hell would we go back there? We just got away from there! Plus, that's was where they were waiting for us. It made little sense to go back there. We would be sitting ducks there!

"Howl, have you lost your mind?"

He laughed. "Of course not! We're not going to be hiding. We're going to be waiting. I'll put up wards and barriers to keep people out. It won't be as good as our castle, but it will do. I don't really plan to stay there all that long anyway. Just long enough to get the attention of the master mind. Then things will get interesting. We will ring answers out of him!"

His plan was insane. Yet, it was ingenious. Just like my husband. How he came up with things I do not know. I do know that I would have _never_ thought of such a thing. My plan would be far more straightforward than this. It provably would have failed too.

I shook my head. "Fine. Let's get out of here."

He nodded then turned us into rats. Before I could yell at him he explained. _**This will get us there without being noticed. Just stick with me and don't get lost.**_

That was easier said than done. He knew how bad I was at directions.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	46. Chapter 46

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 46_

How we made it to the cell _without_ getting lost is a miracle! One would guess that Howl used a spell on me to ensure that I _didn't_ get lost. Not that he would ever admit to doing that. That wouldn't be Howl! It really didn't matter. We got here. Safe and sound. That's what mattered.

Howl returned us to our original forms. Then he went about setting up the wards and barriers that we needed. He didn't go into a lot of detail about what we were doing, but he didn't need to. I got the gist of it. These wards wouldn't exactly _stop_ our enemies as much as delay them. Which would hopefully give us time to mount a counterattack. Allow us access to their boss. Either outcome was acceptable. It would make this endeavor worth while. I wanted to face my attacker. Howl was dedicated to helping me achieve that goal. For that I would be eternally grateful; regardless if this worked or not. What mattered was that he never gave up on me. No matter what. Words cannot express how grateful I am to him.

"That should do it." He said finally. "It won't hold long, but it will make things interesting. Now all we have to do is wait until they find us."

"How long will that be?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

Great. It sounded like we are going to be in it for a long-boring-wait. I decided to pass the time by trying to think of an escape plan. I managed to force my husband to create a flower for me to use - just in case. He insisted that we didn't need my time-traveling ability, but I disagreed. It was a great way to slither out of this. Something that he should be intimately familiar with. I had no idea why he still loathed to use my power. Sure, it wasn't something to be used on a whim, but it was still helpful. It could provide a method of escape. Wasn't that worth something? Wasn't worth a little risk? After all, this situation was far from ordinary. The stakes were far too high. My power could make the difference. If only he would see that. It's not like I wanted to use my power to help those men. That was wrong. Even I could see that. I did not plan to misuse my power. I just wanted it as an option!

It was at least an hour or two later before the men found us. Howl was right that they _didn't_ think of this place. Why would we want to go here? It just didn't make sense. It threw the enemy off balance. Which was a critical advantage. Since the battlefield would be mostly be in their control. It was their castle after all. We were just squatters here. We had to take we could. We now faced both 'Seus,' and a small army of men. All of them were wizards of some sort. None of Edvard's men were with them. He wisely decided to hold them back. A normal human was no help for a battle among wizards. They were only a liability. Even I might be a bit of a liability. I am just not good at combat. I just don't think that way. Howl is much better at this than I am. He is amazingly clever and inventive. One never knows what he is going to do next. A battle with him is never straightforward. It was part of genius. He was unpredictable. This would not be easy for the man.

'Seus' seemed reluctant to start the battle. Instead, he stood right outside the bars for several minutes while he trying to convince me to give up. He didn't seem to be concerned for his own wellbeing. Instead, he pleaded for my life. Which puzzled me. Why did he care? I was just a tool to him. A means to an end. Why would my fate matter? Surely, he was not still consumed by his pledge to do me no harm? As far as I was concerned he had already broken his word. These men were not here to be nice to me. He was going to try and force me to cooperate. That would definitely harm me. Therefore he had broken his word. So why was he continuing this charade? It just didn't make sense!

As for Howl, he was not interested in listening. Earlier on he had restrained himself for the sake of our plan. Now he didn't bother. He told 'Seus' exactly what he thought of him and his word. He didn't believe a word he said. Nor would he ever again. Howl was quite insistent that he punish 'Seus' for breaking his word. The way he talked I would have assumed that 'Seus' had killed someone. Which might not be too far from the truth. Somehow I doubted that 'Seus' was as virtuous of a man he claimed to be. Not that he would ever admit to being anything less than a saint. Not that I cared. I agreed with Howl on this. 'Seus' could not be trusted. I just didn't want to his blood anymore. That's all.

It couldn't. The stakes were far too high. 'Seus' wanted my cooperation and I wanted his boss. Those goals were not aligned with each other. Words meant little now. Only fighting would make a difference. I just hoped that we would be able to find who this boss was. It was far too early to tell.

While the men attacked 'Seus' hung back. He focused only on defending himself. He took no other action. His reluctance continued to puzzle me. I had no idea why he did not want to fight. It didn't make any sense. He was playing for the other team. Our welfare should be none of his concern. Yet, he seemed to be trying desperately to keep his word. Why I had no clue. As far as we were concerned he had already broken his word. There was no point in continuing this charade. So why was he doing it? What is the point? Surely, it would only get him in trouble with his boss. It would do nothing else. So why was he doing it? It just didn't make any sense.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	47. Chapter 47

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 47_

I woke up sometime later in a completely new place. It was a small, but respectable house. The kind that you would expect a well-to-do merchant owning. Not the mastermind of whatever this was! Where would his men live? There simply wasn't enough room for them. Why would this place be their base of operations? It didn't make any sense! It was not practical in any way. Then again wizards rarely cared about what was practical. This place must serve a purpose. Or else why would he bring me here?

I also found that I was unbound. Which was certainly a odd thing. Surely, they should have taken the time to secure me! I hadn't exactly agreed to help. The only agreed to come along because he had my son! Otherwise I wouldn't have left Howl's side. I could hardly be called an ally of theirs. So, why hadn't they bothered to secure me?

'Seus' entered and offered some food. At first I rejected his offer, but I eventually I gave in. I was hungry and I needed to keep my strength up. Besides, if they wanted to kill me they would have done that already. I was more valuable alive. I had to remember that. They needed my power. They couldn't risk harming me. It was my only advantage that I had left. I had to hold on it. I couldn't risk getting weak now.

During the meal 'Seus' explained where we were. It was a hideout that his master had created in High Norland. In the port town of Kalmar. We were far away from where we were before. This place was was well shielded from the outside with plenty of wards and misdirection spells. Which would give my husband more than a little challenge. Howl would not easily find us. Although, 'Seus' admitted that they fully expected Howl to eventually catch up. By then they expected me to have opened the door. It was almost as if I was on _his side!_ Which fairly odd since I was definitely not interested in helping. I could care less about whether or not that door opened in time. Why didn't he see that? It was fairly obvious to me!

Since I was dedicated to wasting time I decided to go ask him as many questions as I could. I asked him about his boss. He wouldn't tell me much. However, he admitted that the man came from the same world as Howl. That his master was a distant relative of mine or something like that. How that was possible I did not know. So, I asked him. Since it would waste more time. It may also give me an advantage to use later.

"I don't know a lot of details. My master hasn't been terribly forthcoming. From what I have been told he is a descendant of that woman in the book. Although he is not a Sedgewick. It's more like your family and his are offshoots of another more ancient family. His family crossed into your husband's world quite some time ago. Nowadays there are not many of them left. Fewer still practice old ways. William is one of the last to practice the art of magic. It is truly tragic."

"William?" I asked. I finally had a name! I was making some progress!

'Seus' realized his error and shut down the conversation. We ate in silence for a little longer before I tried to start up again. He didn't want to talk, so I decided to use my power on him. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice my attempt. I said, "You didn't do anything wrong. Please tell me more about yourself."

After a minute he finally responded. "Thank you, Sophie. That was very kind, but you don't need to use your magic on me. I just don't know if I can tell you anymore. My master is very strict. I may be punished. I cannot say anymore."

"Then maybe he is not a very good master." I said off handedly. Which surprised both of us. That was not what I intended to say, but it was true. I decided just to go with it. "Howl has a student too. His name is Michael. He messes up all the time, but Howl rarely ever punishes him. Instead, he helps him work through what he did wrong. So that the next time Michael can get it right. Does your master do that?"

'Seus' thought for a bit. "No, he does not."

"Then he is not a very good master."

He stopped the conversation there. "I don't think this is a good idea. I think that I should be going." He rushed out of the room right after. Leaving me to ponder my situation. It was quite grim. However, I had an idea of how to get out of this. I needed an ally. I was hoping that ally would be 'Seus.'

There was a thing that had bothered me for a while about him. He did not seem to be a particularly bad person. Even though his actions said otherwise. Sure, he lied, he cheated, and he backstabbed us. That wasn't that different from what Howl does all the time. Expect for the beginning, he never really seemed to want to harm me. It just didn't add up. Why was 'Seus' William's student? I could not picture the man to be good at teaching. So, why did he teach him? Why is 'Seus' so loyal to him? It was a complete mystery. One that I needed to solve if I wanted to get out of this. I hoped that I could turn 'Seus' on his master if I worked at it. I didn't really think that he was cruel by nature. He seemed to really want to help people. I thought that he was doing this out of obligation and a sense of duty. If so, then maybe I have way in. I might be able to convince him to help me. I wasn't sure but but it was better than doing nothing. Maybe I would get a clue on how to get out of this.

I just needed 'Seus' to relax enough to tell me. He had to forget all about his master's punishment. He had to see me as a friend. That would take time. Time that I hoped that I had. For magic wasn't going to loosen his tongue. That was obvious. I needed to work at him like how I worked on Howl. I could always get the man to tell me the truth in the end. I just had to work on it. Hopefully, 'Seus' would fall for it. Only time would tell for sure.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	48. Chapter 48

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 48_

'Seus' didn't return for a quite a while. Instead, I was visited by the 'Great' Wizard William. He was polite, but I couldn't exactly say that I enjoyed his company. It made sense. After all, I was terrified of him. He was worse than the witch of wastes! There was no way that he would let me go. Not without performing his little miracle that is. Which I had no intention of doing. At least he didn't try to win me over. He knew that I would never believe in his cause. So he didn't bother telling me how righteous his goals were. It seemed that William didn't care about my feelings. He only cared about whether or not I opened the gate. Somehow I doubted that he cared about my well being. I was merely an means to an end. That's all. The rest was unimportant to him. That was pretty darned chilling.

"Do you honestly expect me to help you?" I finally managed to croak out. I was nowhere near as impressive as I had hoped to sound.

He sighed. It seemed that he was disappointed. "No, I expect you to fight me tooth and nail. Not that it matters. In the end, you _will_ open that gate. You _will_ get me what I want. You simply do not have a choice in the matter."

"You sound fairly confident."

"Yes, I am." He laughed. "You will help me, Mrs. Pendragon. There is nothing that you can do about it."

I stared him down. "Don't underestimate me. I will find a way!"

He was surprised for a second then his calm exterior returned. "I see that my apprentice said too much. No matter. I do not care if you know my name. It will not help you. For I am William of Hanover, the first Lord of the Earth. Or I will be shortly. _You_ will help me achieve that goal. Afterwards, I don't care what you do. Nothing matters about _this_ world or the people in it. You are only a means to an end. Open the gate and I will leave you in peace. You have my word."

There was it was again: A Wizard's Word. I wasn't sure if this William of Hanover really meant what he said. This was the man who taught 'Seus.' Who broke his word already once. Surely, William would too. I wasn't as confident in the word of a wizard as my husband was. I didn't fully understand the weight of such words. I knew that it was important, but what was the consequences for breaking one's word? I did not know. Howl never said. Not that it mattered. I couldn't honestly harm one world to save another. That was just as bad. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. Besides, I had to protect Howl's world. For Howl has done the same for ours. It was only fair. I could not allow my family's past to ruin another world. I had to fight back!

"I don't believe you. Your apprentice gave me his word then broke it. How will I know that you won't do the same?"

Once again was caught off guard. "He gave you _his word_? What a fool! He has no authority to do that. _He_ is bound to me. He can only act as I command. Therefore, he cannot make any promises _without_ prior approval from me. For my bond is _always_ paramount. It would inevitably break any such promise. Which a wizard should _never_ do. I taught him better than this. He should have _never_ made that promise. He was not in the position to keep it. I apologize for his ignorance. I will punish him accordingly. It will not happen again. I will see to it."

I was surprised by his words once again. The way he talked about 'Seus' was almost as if he was a slave. Like he had no soul of his own. It seemed that the very concept of the boy promising _anything_ enraged William. Which was so unlike Howl. He would have been angry that Michael had broken his word, but not for giving it in the first place! Michael was a free man. Free to make his own mistakes. Howl was his teacher, not his owner. It seemed that it was not this way for these two. It made me sick to my stomach. I realized that 'Seus' was just as much a victim just as I was. I had to help him. If for nothing else to get him away from William. He deserved a better life than this.

"You don't need to do that." I eventually said.

"Yes, I do." He said gravely. "I will not enjoy it, but it will be done. The boy must understand the consequences of breaking one's word." He explained as if I was a child. "There are few things worse this for a wizard to do. He must _never_ do it again. One needs to be more selective about their promises. He shouldn't have ever promised to protect you. He cannot do that. Not if you do not help me. If that happens then _he cannot keep his word_. Which is unforgivable! If you _die_ then _he_ must die with you. It is the appropriate punishment for breaking one's word. One that I will have to carry out. He should have known better than promise you that. For I will kill you if you continue to resist. Then I will have to kill my apprentice. Honor will demand it. He has done quite the foolish thing."

That was one of the most chilling statements that I had ever heard in my life. He will kill 'Seus' if he kills me. And he will kill me if I resist him. There was no concern for me or his pupil. If I resisted then we would both die. He wouldn't care if the boy died. He was just do it. I realized what kind of man I was facing. It terrified me. I needed Howl now more than ever! Only I had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't arrive in time. I had to act on my own. I had to stand up to William without getting us killed!

Only that was easier said than done.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	49. Chapter 49

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 49_

I couldn't put off helping. William of Hanover any longer. If I did then he would kill me and then 'Seus.' Now, I found myself agreeing to help to save his life! While I had a grudge against him I did not want him dead. I was not that cruel. Not that William shared that sentiment. Honor mattered more to him than his own apprentice's life. Either I cooperated or he killed us both. I had little other choice.

There was a critical problem though: I still had no idea on how to find it. What I told Edvard before I was true. I needed more than what I had to do anything. I needed a name, a date, a picture, or anything that would help me focus my magic. I told him this then he thought about it for a while. He eventually consulted some ancient book that I had never seen before. It didn't look like a spell book, but I wasn't sure. It was pretty ancient and regal. It certainly was odd. I wondered where it came from. To which he explained:

"This is my family tree. It dates back some three hundred years. It does not include the Queen that the story speaks of, but it gives us a more accurate idea of _when_ she might have lived." He pointed to the first page in the book. " _This_ is Edvard of Seuss. My first ancestor to be born in my world. He was born almost three hundred and twenty-five years ago. Shortly after the death of the Queen. My family was exiled around that time. So, we are likely talking about anywhere between three hundred and thirty years to four hundred years ago. _That_ should give you a better idea of where to look."

"Edvard of Seuss?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, Edvard of Seuss. A man that time has forgotten. Even I do not know much about him. He was the first of my line. A mixture of your world and mine. He is the one that I owe my life to. It is why I named that boy 'Seus.' After my honored ancestor long ago."

"So then Seus really isn't his name?"

He waved me off. "Yes, yes. It's not Seus. It's Hans or Peter or something like that. Whatever these natives like to call their children here. It's completely and utterly boring if you ask me. Why have so many brats with the same name? It's maddening! I just improved his name when I took him in. If you want to know his original name then you will have to ask him. I don't know what it is nor do I care."

It was actually worse than I thought. Not only was 'Seus' not his name, but it forced on him by his enslaver. Who never took the time to learn his name. It was quite cold. Just like what I had come to expect from the man before me. Neither of us had any real value beyond what we could do. We were cannon fodder to him - One hundred percent expendable. We were in over our heads. How the hell was I getting out of this?

"Got it. Thanks." I said while trying to hide my fear. " _This_ helps, but it still isn't enough. 70 years is a lot of time to play with. I can easily miss the mark. Do you know what her name was or what the item looks like?"

He shook his head. "No. That has also been lost to time. However," He started to dig through his papers. "I do have a wood cut of her husband, King Sedgewick the first. Would that help?"

I nodded. "It might. Please, show it to me."

It took him a minute then he found it. An old picture of a long dead king. I stared at the man and thought of the Queen. I realized that it might be possible to do this. There was still a great probability of error, but it was possible. Which it wasn't before. That was something, right? I was not really sure.

"I _might_ be able to do it. However, I need two things."

"What are they?" He asked cautiously.

I asked for a flower and water. I didn't tell him that I already had a flower from Howl. He didn't need to know that. It was my ace in the hole. I had to keep it secret for now. I had no idea _when_ it would be useful. Or _if_ it would be useful. It didn't really matter right now. This would buy me more time. Time that would hopefully allow Howl to catch up. At least I hoped that it would. It was all that I had now. I would need him unless I could find a way to outwit William. Which wasn't looking very likely to happen. For the flowers appeared very quickly along with a large tub of water. Damn those wizards! They can make so many things appear out of nowhere! I needed that to take time! Oh well I had no choice but to try. Maybe I could get to it before he did. It was a long shot, but I had to take it.

I was out of time. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to find a way to prevent him from ever receiving this power. Or else Howl's world was going to be destroyed. All while staying alive. It was a very tall order indeed.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	50. Chapter 50

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 50_

Working alongside William made me sick to my stomach. I had a pretty good idea of what kind of man he was. He would hurt a lot of people with the power he sought. He had to be stopped. Only, right now I had no way of doing that. If I didn't help him then he would kill me. Then 'Seus' would die. I don't know why that threat kept me working. I shouldn't care. 'Seus' was not my friend. He had done so much to me. Yet I couldn't allow him to die. So I kept working on a project that I did not want to succeed. All while trying to find any way to derail it. Which was not easy with a powerful wizard standing over your shoulder. What I needed was Howl. Which was exactly what I didn't have. I had to make due on my own. Which was easier said than done. I had no idea how to delay project. Much less stop it!

I now had an idea of where to look: It was anywhere between three hundred-thirty years ago and four hundred years ago. I still lacked a name or a exact place, but I might be able to get that. If I could open a gate to that general time I might stumble upon the Queen somehow. Then she might be able to help me stop William somehow. It was a long shot, but it was all I had. I was still cut off from Howl. I was all on my own now. I just had to pretend that I _wasn't_ going to betray him. Hopefully, he wouldn't see right through me. I told him about how the flower and the water work. I admitted that I had never tried using it on such a small body of water before. It _might_ not work, it would be far better to go outside and try this. However, that was not going to happen. He had made that pretty clear. I was _not allowed_ to leave. I think he was afraid of Howl finding us. Which was a very real possibility. I knew that he was trying to find me. He wouldn't give up so easily. He would save me or die trying. I was stuck waiting for him.

"There is going to a lot of trial and error. You gave me an idea of where to look, but it is not enough. It is highly likely that I will get it wrong on the first try. We will have to go through and see what we find. Maybe we can find some information that get us the right time and place. _I don't know._ I won't really know until I open that door."

He nodded. "Understood. I know that you will do your best, Sophie." When I gave him a puzzled look he clarified. "Your lives are riding on this. I know that you will achieve success eventually. You have no other choice."

"Right." I said curtly. "I have no other choice." I repeated before adding. "There is one other thing that you should be aware of."

"Oh? What is that?"

"This process wears me out. I tend to get bedridden. That was with just opening a door for someone to go through. All while only going back a few years. _We_ won't be doing that. _We_ will be going back _hundreds_ of years. I don't know if this will take more magic or not. I've never tried it before. So I don't know. I could collapse." I took a breath. "Finally, I can't _tell_ what is going on in the past. It's all a blank to me. So, I won't know when you are ready to return unless I go with you." He nodded. "Only, I've never actually journeyed through one of my doors before. I don't know what will happen when I enter. We could both die."

He cut me off. "Understood. I will ensure your protection while you recover. _Should that happen._ I will also try to minimize the opening of the doors. It is not wise to trap oneself in the past if one can help it. I will _look_ for more concrete information before asking you to open the next door. That way you do not have to open more doors than needed."

"Thank you." I said awkwardly.

It was weird to hear something so considerate and cold at the same time. There was no true sense of concern. He did not really care if I lived or died. He was only being careful for his own benefit. He did not want to be trapped in the past. That's all. Nothing more. He was so utterly different than my husband. Howl would have argued against this plan. It would not be because it won't work. It would be because of the danger involved. My wellbeing was one of his top priorities. That was not the case for William. He only cared about himself. If I died as result then he did not care. So long as he got what he wanted. The only reason that he showed any concern was because it might mean that he would lose what he wanted most. How in the world was I going to get out of this?

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	51. Chapter 51

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 51_

It took longer than I expected to open the door. Pushing my magic back in time proved much more difficult than I imagined. The first few years weren't too hard, but the further I went back the more resistance I received. It was like time itself was pushing back! I began to tire, but I kept going. I had to. The life of 'Seus' and myself rode on my success. I had to find what William was looking for. I just prayed that I had the strength to get there. Sadly, that was not to be. I could push no further. I had to stop. If I pushed any further I would risk destabilizing the link.

"This is as far back as I can go." I said while trying to catch my breath. "It's still after the time that you wanted. I cannot create a stable pathway if I go any further."

"Understood." The wizard nodded curtly. "Thank you, Sophie. This will do for now. Please, open the door."

I swallowed hard then compiled. I dropped the flower into the water then waited. A moment later the door appeared. William grabbed me then raced through the door. For a second I couldn't see anything other than a bright light. Then as my eyes adjusted I could see more. All around use shined countless stars against a royal blue background. Under us, there was a shining path of gold, leading out towards infinity. I couldn't see where it ended. I guessed that it must end at our destination. I wasn't really sure. I just kinda knew it. I just couldn't explain how. It was truly breathtaking! A part of me wished to remain here forever. That was not to be. I knew that I could not keep this path open indefinitely. We would have to leave soon or be crushed like a bug.

"We need to follow this path." I told him.

He nodded then let me go. We landed gently on the path before he bounded off towards the distance. The wizard was not willing to wait any longer. I tried to follow him but found that I could not keep up. Exhaustion started to overtake me. I realized that I couldn't keep this bridge open for much longer! I didn't know what would happen when I fell unconscious but I knew that it would not be good - _for either of us!_ A part of me wanted to warn him. The other part held back. He was my enemy. It might be better if he was lost here with me. That way Howl's world would be safe. All it would take would the sacrifice of two people. Would that really be that bad? I knew the answer the moment I asked that question: Yes, it would. I would become a murderer along with that being dead thing. Which Howl would _never_ forgive me for.

"Howl." I whispered as I started to collapse. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to hold our son again. I wanted to see him grow up. I wanted them both to know that I loved them. That I was very sorry for going away. "Forgive me . . ."

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms surrounded me. They supported me as I started to collapse. At first I thought that they belonged to William. I started to struggle but I was stopped by his scent. I knew his smell. I recognized this feeling. It was so familiar and warm. It could only come from one man. "For what Sophie?" He whispered. Then I knew for sure. It was Howl!

I whirled around to face him. There was the man that I loved staring back at me. I could see the mixture of love and worry on his face. "How?" I managed to get out before he hushed me.

"Don't have time for that. Your strength is giving out. You always overdue it, Sophie!" I started to interject but he stopped me again. "No time! I'm being drawn elsewhere. Some woman keeps calling me. She's quite insistent. We wouldn't know who that would be, would we?" He teased me.

At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I remembered. I had called to him earlier in Strangia. He must be from that time. I blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I will _always_ find you. You should know that by now." I nodded. "Good, then I must be off. I'm being pulled into the future by your past self."

I looked down. "Sorry."

"I told you that it's fine already!" He snapped before catching himself. "Look, I don't know _who_ that man is or why he is with you. Or why the hell I'm not there. But I know that it's not good. I would never leave you otherwise." I was going to tell him but he hushed me again. " _Don't_ tell me. I don't want to know. Just know that if he _hurts_ you then he'll have me to deal with."

"Howl!"

He kissed me. I could feel his strength pouring into me again. Suddenly, I felt much better. "That's better. You should be alright now. You _still_ need to hurry. My magic won't support you long. Get to where you're going. I'll come after you as soon as I can."

He started to disappear. Before he could go I shouted. _**I'm in High Norland . . . I think. Some old house of some kind. There's a lot of magic surrounding it. It's not going to be easy to get through.**_

 _ **Doesn't matter. I will find you**_ **.** He promised as he vanished. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. They were still bad mind you, but I had a chance. Howl would not stop looking for me. William could not get the best of me. I had to move forward. I had to find a way to stop him. It was up to me now.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	52. Chapter 52

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 52_

A short time later we made it to our destination. The moment that I saw William my world came crashing down again. I remembered just how deep I was in. Here I was in the distant past with a man that would kill me without a second thought. Who would then proceed to kill his student for breaking his word. It was quite a harsh reminder of the state of affairs. I had no idea how I was getting out of this one.

"Sophie." He greeted curtly. "Glad to see that you made it."

"Um . . . Thanks."

"Can you continue?" He asked with only a note of concern. I was surprised at worry, but that was provably because he needed me to get home. I sincerely doubt that he had any true concern for me. I was just a tool to be thrown away when no longer needed. None of that was real. He was my enemy. I had to remember that.

"I think so."

I said as I started to look around. It was a market district of some old city that I did not recognize. It wasn't that different from the cities that I had encountered before. Only there were no trains, no horseless carriages, or any sign of mechanism of any kind. The clothing was a bit different too. It was simpler and less adorned than what we wore. No one wore the layers of skirts like me. Or wore suits like William. We really stuck out here. Which impede our progress. Already, we were drawing stares from the surrounding people. Soon there would be a crowd here. We had to get out of here.

William guided me to an alley then used his magic to change our attire. Suddenly, my skirts were gone. They were replaced by a more simple outfit that matched the area. Just like Howl used to do. I hated the look but it would work for now. No one here would look at me twice. As they would not look at William. His outfit also matched the local attire.

William looked at his clothes with disgust then asked. "Alright, so where are we?"

I hesitated for a second. He was not going to like this. "I don't know, exactly."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" He shouted. Clearly, he did not take to the news very well. "How in the world is _that_ possible?"

I couldn't take it. I had been pushed too far! "Look! This time travel thing is new to me! You had me searching for something almost completely in the dark! I didn't know _where_ it was or _what_ it looked like. I just cast my magic into the void and hoped for the best. So, I'm sorry if _I don't know_ where we are. I've done the best that I can. So just leave me alone!"

William stared at me for a moment dumbstruck. It was like he didn't expect me to do that. To fair neither did I. I was terrified as hell. I just couldn't take it anymore! So, I snapped. Something that he wasn't used to. It seemed that no one talked to him that way. It caught the man off guard. In any other circumstance I would have been proud. I managed to fight back against my captor! However, this wouldn't help me. It only put me in a precarious position. Not that I had time to worry about it. For once the adrenaline wore off I started to collapse. The toll of traveling through time was getting to me. I was at his mercy! Not that I would let him see that.

"Fine. I'll figure out what I can. I hope that these people speak our language. Otherwise, this is going to take a while."

 _Thank god he didn't kill me!_ I thought as I told him. "Fine. You do that. This is _your_ project _after all_."

William was going to argue but he stopped himself. I was right after all. I had no interest in coming here. I was not the one who wanted the power. If he wanted it then he was going to have to work for it. As for me, I was going to take a rest. I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"I'll be going then. Try to make yourself useful. Try to find out anything about that Queen." I nodded. "Oh, and if you are thinking of abandoning me here in the past: Don't. I'll make sure that these people will suffer if you do. If I can't have my dream then these people will not live."

He flew off towards the horizon. As I watched him I felt my body grow so very heavy. I tried to find a safe place to sleep, but found nothing in time. I fell to the ground with a dull thud. I was dead to the world around me. Completely and utterly defenseless.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	53. Chapter 53

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 53_

When I woke up I found myself in modest bed in a plain bedroom. For a second, I feared that someone had taken advantage of my condition, but it appeared not to be the case. There were no bruises or cuts on my body and I felt no pain. Nor had my clothes changed. I appeared to be completely untouched.

"Thank god."

I said out loud as I slowly got up. Everything seemed alright. Of course one had to question _who_ helped me, but that became clear pretty quickly. For my savior appeared mere moments after I woke up. It was William. He had saved me. My world was crushed. I was still in the hands of the man who threatened to kill me. I had not escaped him.

"Good. You are finally awake." He offered his hand. "Here, let me help you. " He helped me slowly make my way to a nearby seat. Once I sat down he added. "You must be starving. I'll bring food up shortly."

He started to leave but before he could I asked. "Wait!" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Why . . .?" I managed to get out.

"Why did I help you?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "It's quite simple actually. I _need_ you. You're no good to me dead or injured. _Only you_ can the open door, remember? I don't wish to remain here forever. There is nothing here for me. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"So, I guess you didn't find it then."

His eyes hardened. "No. I did not."

"That's good." I said before I could stop myself.

He turned on me. "What does that mean? Did you send me here on purpose?! Maybe you wanted me to waste my time! To trick me into coming here. Then to abandon me here. Maybe you thought that it was funny! Well, I'm not laughing!"

I realized my mistake. He could kill me right now if he wanted to. I had no way of fighting back. Not now at least. I had to keep him calm. "No! Of course not! I meant . . . I meant . . . I . . ." I had no idea what I was going to say next.

"You meant _what?_ " He demanded.

"I meant . . ." I tried to gather my courage. "I meant that I do _not_ want . . . _you_ to find . . . _whatever_ it is that you are looking for." He went to strike me, but I managed to hold him off with a look. "Go ahead, strike me." I dared. "It won't help you. I _still_ won't want to help you." I forced myself to stand up. "What you are doing is wrong. It won't even work! No one will accept you as their leader. _You don't even care about them!_ The only one that matters is yourself. You will _never_ become a leader."

"Your opinion doesn't matter, _witch_."

"Yes, I am a witch. But I use my powers to help people. Can you say the same?"

"I have helped plenty of people."

"Who were all very useful to you I'm sure. Name one person that you helped _without_ expecting _anything_ in _return_." He was silent. "I've made my point." I threw myself back into my chair. I had won this battle. Now I just needed to find a way to win the war.

"Why does any of that matter?" He asked quietly. I could hear the threat lingering in his voice.

I laughed at him. "Being a leader has nothing to do with magical power. Look at my king: He is no wizard. Yet he leads us well. Why? Because he has the will of the people. He cares about us and he works tirelessly for our benefit. Can you honestly say that about yourself? Do you really care about the people of the Earth? Would you give your life so that they can live? Tell me!"

William growled. "Why would I die for some fool that I've never met?"

"If you don't know then you are not fit to lead."

"I should kill you for this."

"But you won't. _You need me_. _You_ _need me_ to find you that power of yours. A power that I do not want you to find. For you are not worthy of it. Nor will you ever be. So, long as you place yourself before others you will _never_ rule. I will not help you!"

I could see the bloodlust in his eyes. I had pushed him too far. I may have been right, but I was no position to backup my words. I should have kept my mouth shut. Only I couldn't. I never really could. Now he wanted to kill me more than anything else. A glorious blunder from Sophie Pendragon. Antagonize the powerful wizard who is holding you captive. That's a great idea! I just hoped that I hadn't signed my death warrant.

There was a long pause as he tried to calm himself down. Finally, he said. "You are free to disagree with me. However, you _will_ help me become the leader of the Earth. You have no other choice. If you do not then I will kill you and everyone around you." His eyes locked onto mine. "Personally, I would like to avoid such draconian measures. I prefer to wield a scalpel over a bludgeon. That doesn't mean that I won't do it if I have to. Keep that in mind as you recover. It would wise discontinue your efforts to stop me."

He said before stalking out of the room. What had I done now?

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	54. Chapter 54

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 54_

It took around a week for me to recover enough to leave. I hated being there so very much. I was completely and utterly at his mercy. I couldn't fend for myself at all. I had to rely on the man who just as easily kill me as help me. All while I was desperate to escape from his clutches! I had no choice but to accept his help and recover my strength. He was my lifeline and I hated it. Alas, there was nothing that I could do about it. I was far too weak to do anything.

It was also frustrating not being knowing what William was doing! He was gone for large chunks of the day. Leaving me to rest in peace. I guessed that he hadn't quite given up just yet. That he was still searching for the relic that he sought. Even though he said that this place was useless. He refused to give up. It was almost inspiring if it wasn't so damned worrying! The man was to up no good and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I was too weak! I couldn't even stay awake for more than a few hours at a time! More than once I wished that Howl was here with me. I needed his strength right about now. If nothing else I needed his insight. He always found solutions to a problem that I never thought of. He may be a coward and liar but he was inventive. He could think ten steps ahead of his enemy. He might be able to come up with something that would help. Only problem was that Howl was still in our era. I had no way of bringing him _without_ wearing myself out and tipping off William. Which I didn't need right now. I would have to deal with his _alone_. Which was not a promising prospect indeed.

For now I decided to play along with William. Right now, I had no real way to stop him and I wanted to avoid him killing these people. They had nothing to do with this. I had to wait and see what happens. Hopefully, something would come along that I can use against him. It wasn't much but it was all I had. So when I was good enough to go out I started searching for his damned relic.

Fortunately, neither I nor William knew exactly what we were looking for. That really slowed things down. How do you find a treasure that you don't even know what it is? The answer is that you don't. Which was great for me since it wasted more of our time. Which gave me more time to figure something out. William on the other hand was getting frustrated. He kept accusing me of purposely not trying to find it. To which I always responded:

"It's not my fault! _Maybe_ if you knew _what_ it is it would help. But you don't. I'm sorry but I can do so much!"

He would always growl at me. "Don't give me that: You're not looking!"

"I am." I would assure him. "I may not want to find the thing, but I am looking. What other choice do I have?"

He would then grumble about me taking us here on purpose. Even though I had no idea where _here_ is. Nor did I have the strength to get us out. I hadn't recovered that far yet. So, we were stuck looking for an item that may or may not exist. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it. We were not making the progress that he wanted. His plan was falling apart and I was elated. After all, I didn't want him to find this power source.

There was some progress though. We could now somewhat understand _what_ the people. William had managed to create some kind of translator for us to use. With it we could understand maybe every third word. That's it. Neither of us could figure out what they were saying enough to find anything truly useful. Which again I was happy about that. It meant that we were utterly stuck. Slowing down his progress even further. The only problem was that the longer we took the more antsy my traveling companion became. He wanted results. Which had not happened. He was getting more frustrated by the day. He might take his frustrations out on the surrounding population if we did not find this relic soon. Which was the last thing that I wanted. This stalemate could not last forever. I had to find a way out of this before it turned into a bloodbath.

At least he finally allowed me the relative peace of searching alone. Even if it was only to increase our chances of finding it faster. I was grateful to spend as little time with the man as possible. Something told me that the feeling was mutual. He never even so much as said a kind word to me. Anytime that he showed any form of concern it was purely out of selfish motivations. He needed me and my power. He could not afford for me to die here. So he took care of me but only as far as what was needed. Nothing more. He didn't truly care what happened to me. I was means to end. A pawn to thrown away once I had outlived my usefulness. We were not friends or allies. This would end badly if he found what he was looking for.

After almost a week of searching I had break. A messenger tracked me down. We could barely understand each other, but he was able to tell me to follow him. He led me to a house then hurried off. Inside, the Queen awaited me. She was beautiful but not dressed in silks or fine clothes like I expected. Instead, she wore a simple but elegant dress that somehow highlighted her beauty even more. I didn't know if she was the Queen mentioned in book, but I started to secretly hope that she was. If so then maybe were related! That would be wonderful. I would love to that she was my ancestor. Who wouldn't want to be related to this woman?

She asked me to sit down beside her. That's when I noticed the oddest thing about her: I could understand her! Not every third word like everyone else. It was so amazing to be able to converse with someone here that I almost forgot my purpose. There was finally someone whom I could understand! She must have come from our time. It was the only explanation for this. How else would she know our language? My head spun with the possibilities. Maybe she really did have my power. Maybe the legends about her were true. Maybe she knew something that could help me in my fight against William. I had to ask her. I couldn't allow this opportunity to go to waste. I told her about what my situation and asked her what to do about it. How she responded threw me for a loop.

"You already have that ability, Sophie. You don't need me."

I shook my head, "But you don't understand . . ."

She cut me off. "I do. You're stuck here with a megalomaniac who has threatened to kill you and everyone around if you do not cooperate. Does that about sum it up?"

I nodded. "Yes it does."

"Well then you do not need my power. It's utterly useless."

"What?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"I said that my power is useless, Sophie. I _don't_ have great power. Nor do I have the power to travel through time. Not on my own that is." She clutched a necklace around her neck. "This is how I did it. It's an ancient talisman that I found a few years ago. Or years from now. It really depends on your perspective." She shook her head. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is I didn't get here on my own. _This thing_ did most of the work. _It_ brought me here. I just activated it. That's all."

"Sophie, you don't how amazing you are. You traveled to here on your own. _Without_ any help! This is literally hundreds of years ago! That is no small feat. We may be from the same time, but we are nothing alike. My power pales in comparison to yours. I can't do what you can. You need to realize that."

"That's not exactly true." I answered quietly. "I had help." I swallowed. "My husband, Howl, helped me."

Her eyes lit up. "Howl? Howl Pendragon? He's your husband?!" I nodded. "That's amazing! He's a tough one to pin down. A real lady killer and all around slithery guy. How did you do it?"

"I broke his curse."

She laughed. "Then you'll be fine. If you were able to break something like that then this will be no challenge. You just need to find a way. I know that you can do it." She took her talisman off of her neck. "Here, take this. You don't really need it, but it will take some of the strain off of you. My power maybe useless, but this isn't. It's one of the most useful artifacts that I have ever encountered. It connects you to other times/places. Really helpful right now, don't ya think? Just return it to me when you're done. Gotta be all mystical and stuff. Can't really do that without my friend here. It's kinda critical, y'know!"

"Wait!" I flew to my feet. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh! That. It's Louisiana. But people here call me Queen Latvia of the Chronos. It's because of that whole seeing through time thing. That's how I saw you! I knew that I had to give you this item. You will need it in the fight to come. It's the best that I can do right now to help you. For I cannot fight anyone for a while."

She placed her hands on her stomach then I understood. She was with child. She couldn't help me if she wanted to. A witch's powers weaken considerably during pregnancy. She was not a help to me or anyone else. It made me wonder if what Edvard said was true.

"Tell me, are you really my ancestor?"

Latvia sighed. "I don't know, Sophie. It's possible. I mean there is a lot of time between now and when you were born. When we _both_ were born. So, it's possible. Although it is kinda weird. I mean, we grew up around the same time. I _shouldn't_ be your ancestor. Yet, I could still be. I don't know. It's possible. I do know that I have no intention of returning home. I have a life here. I will not abandon it. So, it is definitely possible even if it is improbable."

"Ahh. I see. Thanks." That didn't really help, but then again how would she know who her descendants were? It's not like it is written down. Heck, her name wasn't even written down! It was all possible but there was no way to know. There was too time between then and now to be sure. Anyone could be her descendant. It was hard to know. Then again maybe it did not matter. I am who I am and she is who she is. The rest was not important.

She smiled at me. "You are far stronger than you know, Sophie. Use that talisman well. Summon the help you need. Stop that madman."

"Thank you. I will." With that my impromptu audience with the Queen was over. Latvia disappeared. I left here in the house; alone with her talisman. That's it. The rest was up to me. I had to go and get the help that I needed!

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	55. Chapter 55

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 55_

Wordplay was the key to a magician's power. Howl taught me that long ago. Precision is critical - especially in the big spells. It is why one usually studies a new spell thoroughly before casting it for the first time. If it is not possible then one must mix and match the elements carefully. You take the time to study it even if is completely new. For you must understand the nature of the spell and what it might do. At least that is what one is supposed to do. I tended to just make stuff up as I went along. Having no real idea of the consequences until it was too late. It was something that Howl constantly lectured at me about.

Not that he always followed that rule. I saw him on many occasions breaking it. Just casting a spell and seeing what happened. Which sometimes resulted in a less than stellar outcome. A fact that he often forgets when chastising me. Suddenly, the great Wizard Howl can do no wrong! I am the fool who did not think things through. He forgets that this is the nature of my magic. It is as wild and untamed as I am. I do not prosper with that approach. I just need to open my mind and the cast the spell. That is how I work. Still, a little specificity wouldn't hurt. Not that I could really do that right now. This was all new ground to me. Traveling through time and now using this talisman to help me. It was all so very new. So much could go wrong. Yet, I couldn't think of that. Or else this would all fail. I just had to open my mind and do my best.

I had no idea how to use this talisman or how to find my loved ones. I didn't really need to. I allowed my powers to flow. It found a way. It allowed me to find the ones that I so badly needed. The best part was that I didn't even feel tired! The talisman had done most of the work. I just guided it on where to go. Now, my husband, my sister, and her fiance were all in the room with me. Along with Seus. That was when I realized that things had gone awry. I had never intended to summon him. I didn't even trust him! Yet, here he was standing before me. I had no idea what to do about that. It had caught me completely off guard.

What I didn't know was that Seus had started to help after we left the present. He had guided Howl to the house that I was trapped in and filled him in on his master. They had spent nearly a week preparing an offensive against William. Their idea was to surprise him when we returned to the present. If he was stopped then my life could be saved. Which would keep his promise to us. I wondered if that was the entire reason why he was doing this, but I didn't ask. I needed all the help that could get. For William would not go down without a fight. I couldn't be picky now. Although I still wondered about it. I suspected it also had something to do with William's proclamation. He fully intended to kill me then Seus for breaking his word if I did not succeed. Seus surely did not want to obey a master like that any longer. Surely he could see that William had no heart. He was not worthy of such loyalty. Seus would be better without him!

Regardless of his motives Howl seemed to trust him _for now_. So, I went with it. I wasn't terribly happy about it, but I accepted it. I trusted Howl with my life. If he said that Seus was helping then I would accept it. He would not lie to me about something like that. Not when it came to my safety that is. I would trust Seus for now.

After that was settled Howl asked me about how I got them here. I mentioned the talisman and the Queen. I told them that she was real. She met me here to loan me this item. It had the power to travel through time and space. It's how she got here from our time. It also the key to her power.

"I'm afraid that Queen Latvia _isn't_ as powerful as the legend suggests. A lot of that is just smoke and mirrors. Which this talisman is key to. It allows her to see through time and space sometimes. That gave the appearance of a greater power than she really had. She can't even travel through time without it. There is no treasure. There never was."

Howl nodded. "It's provably better that way." I couldn't help but notice a note of disappointment in his voice. The fool had secretly hoped that the legend was true. Even though it would have been disastrous if it had. What was I going to do with him? "Still, it would have been nice to have been true."

"That's where you went wrong, my boy." Suliman chided him. "You expected too much. It was just a story, after all."

"I know, but it still would have been awesome to find!"

I sighed. Even now they were both children. Why they would choose to lament about a lost doomsday weapon? Why would they want it to be real?! It was a terrible thing! If it was real then we would all be screwed! I just didn't get Welshmen. They made so little sense. Either that or they were just plain stupid. I couldn't tell which one it was. It's been years and I still couldn't tell what the hell I was going to do with them!

I didn't need to worry about it for too long. For in that moment William reappeared. He was not happy with what I had done. It was clear that I no longer intended to obey him. Which was the final straw. He was done tolerating all of us. His plan had fallen apart. Now, he had nothing to lose. Which made him more dangerous than ever! He had most decidedly wanted to kill me. That and anyone else he could get a hold of. He was ready to start a bloodbath. This would not be easy.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	56. Chapter 56

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 56_

As soon as William appeared the room quieted down. Both Howl and Suliman took a step forward to protect us. The room crackled with tension. For a long moment no moved or said anything. Then the moment broke. The boys were actively attacking each other. Only myself, Lettie, and Seus hesitated. Lettie stayed back to protect me. Seus and I hung back because of fear. We both knew what kind of man William was. We also knew how powerful he was. The man would be vengeful to say the least. For a moment our fear got the best of us. I am not proud of that fact, but it is true. My fear of William stopped me in my tracks. I found myself unable to move. Paralyzed by what _might_ happen. It seemed that I wasn't quite the scary witch that I used to be.

Howl seemed to pick up on this. It made him even more enraged. His attacks intensified. I realized how personal he was taking things. He wanted that man's blood! Then again he had kidnapped our son and used that to get to me. Even without the rest of it it would be enough to send _any_ husband over the edge. I don't know why it caught me off guard. I guess just wasn't used to seeing Howl like that. There was a gentleness about him that was gone. Something that I hadn't seen before. Not even when he was fighting the Witch's demon or even my Grandfather. He truly wanted that man's blood. He was willing to do anything to get it. I wasn't sure if I liked that side of Howl. It kind of scared me.

As I mentioned before I am not much of a fighter. Never really have been. Even in a non-magical fight. Sure, I will argue with you until I'm blue in the face, but I would provably _never_ hit you! I just hate violence! I don't understand why one would want to harm another. I don't have a good grasp of tactics or attack spells for that matter. I may be powerful but hurting others was simply not in my nature. So, I can't describe to you what happened very well. Let's just say that it was messy and complicated. There were a few times in which I thought that William was going to win! Of course, there were five magicians actively trying to restrain him. The odds were not in his favor. Even if one of them wasn't good at fighting. He was going to lose this battle no matter what he did. He knew that as well as we did.

That didn't mean that he didn't try to make it hurt. He made it his mission to go after me. Attack after attack was sent my way. Each time he attacked me Howl responded with his own magic. A couple of times he got hurt trying to protect me. Not that he complained. He just kept going! It reminded me of how tough my husband really was. He would take any pain to protect his family. It reminded me that I made the right choice when I married him. I couldn't see myself being with anyone else.

Once it was clear that attacking me wouldn't help William win he turned on the people around us. He started firing attack spells indiscriminately into the crowd. Those were some of the times that William _almost_ won! Everyone had to hurry and try to protect the crowd! That left us open for attack. The moment we scrambled to protect an onlooker he would fire an attack spell right at me. Which would force Howl again to protect me. Giving William the upper hand once more. I honestly thought that I was going to lose Howl! This is the how the fight went until William was worn down enough for me to seal him away. I used the same spell that I used on my Grandfather. A door opened before him then sucked him inside. William was so worn out that he couldn't fight the pull of my magic. He was gone in a forever. The battle was over.

I don't know where he went. Then again I didn't know where Grandfather had been sent to either. I do know that it was a place where he could harm no one else. That was part of my spell. I told my magic to send him to where he could harm no one ever again. It took care of the rest. That was how the nature of my magic. It was wild and untamed. Very much much different than Howl or any other wizard that I had met. Then again I was not normal to say the least. So it makes sense. I wouldn't know what happened to him. Not that I really cared so long as he could hurt no one ever again.

After the battle Howl limped over to me then asked if I was alright. I insisted. "I'm fine, Howl. Really I am." I looked at his leg. "What about yourself? Are you in pain?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing that a good healing spell can't fix. I'm just glad that you're alright. I was worried."

I was stunned by words. Howl rarely admitted that he was worried about anyone. Now he was telling me about how worried he was. I didn't know what to say. So I hugged him. It felt so good to be in his arms again. To feel his love wash over me. I was back with my family. I was safe. I could finally take a breath. It was wonderful!

We would have stayed like that for a long time if it wasn't for the crowd around us. They starting chanting Queen Latvia's name over and over again. I was taken aback when I realized that they were referring to me. I was not her. Nor was I was as powerful as her legend suggested. I just looked like her a bit, that's all. Not that they cared. As far as they were concerned I was the Queen and she had just saved them! I was at a loss for words. Then again it wasn't like I could convince them that I was someone else. After all, I could only understand every third word!

Instead of arguing Howl spirited us away. Once we were out of ear shot he told me to drop it. They wouldn't believe me anyway. It was better that we go. Something that I wholeheartedly agreed with. I was ready to leave this place and return home.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	57. Chapter 57

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 57_

Having the talisman with me was quite the useful thing. I had been able to bring my family back in time, seal away a madman, then transport us home without getting tired. It felt like I had barely used my own magic! One could get drunk on power like this. It was intoxicating! Which made this talisman so very dangerous. I could lose myself in its power. Which was something that I refused to do. I would not become someone like my Grandfather or William. I would let this power go as soon as possible. I would keep my word and return the talisman to Lativa. However, there was something that I wanted to do first. I silently asked it to stay with me a little longer. Hopefully, it heard me and agreed. Since I would need it's help shortly.

"I need to return this." I said holding the talisman. "But there is one trip that I need to go on first. Lettie, can you please fetch Martha?"

Lettie looked confused went along with it. I was completely serious. She could could see that. She knew that it was important to do as I said. I would not ask this of her if it was not. And I was serious. I intended to bring Martha along on this final journey. It was only right for her to be there. We were a family, after all.

While Lettie was gone, I told Seus. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you along." I thought about it for a second then added. "Come visit the shop tomorrow. I have a proposition for you!" Howl started to argue but I cut him off. "I can invite over _who_ I want to. It's my home too, you know."

 _ **Sophie!**_ He roared. _**What are you doing?**_

I turned to face my husband. _**Inviting a troubled young man over to our house. He's proven himself ready for change. I want to help him. What's so wrong with that?**_ I demanded.

He sighed. _**Nothing. I just don't think that it is a good to invite him inside OUR house. What if he goes after you or Arthur?**_

"Then you'll deal with it. Won't you?" I shot back at him. He groaned in response. I smiled politely. It was best that Seus had no idea _what_ we were arguing about. _**I have an idea, but we'll discuss it later. My sisters are arriving!**_

I greeted them then explained my other idea. "We now know who was attacking me and why. However, we don't know how father died. Howl, you said that he was cursed."

" _Might_ have been cursed." He corrected me. I could see that he wanted to argue more about Seus, but I was not open to discussing that topic right now. So I ignored it.

"Fine then, he _might_ have been cursed." I took a breath. "But we don't know if that true. We do know that father died unexpectedly. That Fanny and the doctors could do nothing."

Martha interrupted. "Where are you going with this, Sophie?"

"I want to go back in time and find out _what_ really happened." I allowed that to hang for a moment before continuing. "I want to be there for father before he died." I gave them a brave smile. "It's only right that you get the chance to join me. We are family after all."

For a long moment no spoke or even moved. Finally, there was a flurry of questions peppered at me. I tried to answer as best I could: No, I wasn't crazy. Yes, I really was going to do this. No, I don't plan to tell Fanny. No, I don't plan to change history.

"I know that we can change history. We have the power." I looked to Howl. "That doesn't mean that we should. Our lives are the way they are _because_ father died. Lettie, you wouldn't have Ben. Martha you wouldn't have had your bakery. And I . . . I . . . wouldn't have Howl or Arthur." I swallowed hard. "I'm grateful for all of that. I _don't_ want to change that. I just need to know _why_ father died." I started to tear up. " _If_ it was _my fault_. I need to know."

Lettie shook her head. "Sophie, it wasn't your fault."

I gave her a brave smile. "I _need_ to know that."

My sisters hugged me. When they pulled away Martha added. "Lettie is right: It's not _your_ fault. Even if someone went after father because of you. That's not your fault. It's theirs."

I thanked them, but insisted that I go anyway. Finally, they realized that nothing was going to change my mind. I was going to back in time regardless of what they said. Their choice was whether to join me or not. I needed my family there, but I would go alone if I had to. Fortunately, I did not have to do that. Even Howl and Ben offered to come along. At first I didn't know why they wanted to come along. He wasn't _their_ father. They had nothing to gain by being there. Then I realized: They were going for us. This was going to be very painful for all of us. They just wanted to support us. We were so very lucky to have them with us.

 _Thank you._ I thought as bid farewell to Seus. He would not be coming along with us. I would hopefully see him tomorrow. Then I could start helping the boy. For now I needed to focus on my spell. It was time for one more trip with this talisman. It was time to go back right before father died. Then I would know for sure _why_ father died. I just hoped that I could handle what I was about to see.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	58. Chapter 58

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 58_

We appeared a few days before father died. I made sure to put us a short distance away from the shop. I didn't want to anyone to see us! That would have changed history. Which worked, except for the fact that I didn't know exactly when we were. I had a general idea, but I could off by days or weeks. We needed to find out, but neither my sisters or myself could go and find out. We would be recognized on the spot. Even Howl might even be recognized. He had quite the reputation. One that he had built up meticulously. People were honestly afraid that he would eat their hearts. That _really_ wasn't helping right now. Assuming that it ever helped anyone other than Howl. My husband was an idiot! No, he couldn't go. He would draw attention to himself. Which was exactly what we were trying to avoid.

The one who was least likely to be recognized was Ben Suliman. He didn't frequent these parts in this time period. So no one would recognize him. He would be just another face in the crowd. He would not stand out if he wore nice clothes and kept his mouth shut. Ben was also conveniently defending the castle at the time. He hadn't left it since Witch of Waste tried to entice him away. Either that or he was already a prisoner. Something that I am sure Ben _didn't_ want to think about. However, for our purposes it was perfect. Since, there was no chance of running into his younger-self right now. Which was another possibility with Howl. His younger-self was very active in town. He was likely to run into him. So Suliman was nominated to go. Not that the man really wanted to. He just didn't have a choice. He was just out voted.

We waited for him to return for what seemed like hours. It was really boring just standing here in the shadows. It was also nerve wracking. I needed to know if this was right time! Eventually, Ben returned looking a bit bewildered. When pushed for details he didn't want to give him. Only that this wasn't the right time. He wouldn't say _what_ happened though. It was frustrating! I needed to know how close I was!

My best guess is that we were close, but maybe a week or two away. I remembered Fanny describing a nobleman entering the shop one day not long before his death. Ben could give off that air. He tended to dress nicely anyway. Since we dressed him up like a nobleman she was fooled. It would also mean that it was a red herring all along. Ben never harmed my father. He would _never_ do that. That man had nothing to do with my father's death. The answer laid elsewhere.

I picked up the talisman then focused on a time not long from where we were. I told the thing. _**This is not the right time. Please, move us forward a week, maybe two. Move us to when father was bedridden!**_ Just as we started to vanish I saw father in my peripheral vision. I couldn't do anything at that point. The magic was already activated. I just smiled at him as we vanished. When we reappeared a week or two later I didn't say anything about what I saw. It best _not_ to tell them that I saw him. It only make things worse. This was going to be painful enough without that.

"Is this the right time?" Martha asked.

I nodded. "It should be. I was close before. Just not close enough. It should be time."

This time we nominated Howl to check to see if the shop was closed. It was closed during father's illness. He should be able to find out relatively easy if it is time or not. So, we waited and waited. Eventually, he came back and told us that it was time. "I asked around. It seems that your father is very ill. I also saw a doctor hurry out of the shop. It's got to be the right time."

With that we headed towards the shop. It wasn't hard for us to get in. A silly key would _never_ stop a wizard. Bewitching Fanny was also easy. Howl simply told her to get some rest and forget about us. She turned on her heels and went to bed in my old room. We did not hear from her again. I saw Martha shoot Howl a dirty look, but he ignored her. Fanny couldn't know that we were here. It was the only way to ensure that. I didn't care for it myself, but I understood why. It was better that Fanny stay out of this. She wouldn't want to be involved. This would only disturb her even more and cause ripples throughout time. For we were _never_ here. Not originally at least. She can't know that we were here.

I knocked on father's door then entered after a moment. I saw him there, struggling to breathe and I wanted to cry. The end was near. I sat down beside him then called out to him. At first he didn't respond then suddenly he looked at me! He whispered my name. His face spoke of surprise and joy. He did not expect me home. Nor did he expect my sisters either. He was confused for a second then understood when he saw both Howl and Ben. We were from the future. Here to visit him in his last days.

We sat with him for what felt like hours. There were so many things that I wanted to say. So much that we all wanted to say. We told him that we loved him and that we missed him. We also told him that we were doing fine and not to worry about us. Whether he understood what we were telling him I don't know or not. I do know that father kept going in and out of consciousness. He barely talked and he didn't focus on anything for too long. He was ready to leave this world! It hurt so much to see him this way. So far away from the man that I knew and loved. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. This was our past. He had died long ago. I couldn't change that no matter how much I wanted to. I had to leave it be. That was the one of the hardest things that I had ever done. It tore me apart.

Howl eventually pulled me aside and told me that they had taken his pain. My father shouldn't suffer too much anymore. I didn't even notice them casting magic. It tells you how upset I was. I wasn't even paying attention!

"Thanks, Howl."

I was truly grateful to my husband. He didn't have to do that. Nor did he have to stay by my side quietly. He just did for my sake. Just as Ben stayed by Lettie's side. He just held her hand as she spoke to father. It really was quite sweet. I think father was right about him. He will make a nice addition to our family. Finally, it was time to go. We couldn't stay much longer without affecting the course of events. We had to leave before Fanny woke up or Father died. There was nothing that we could do for him now. We had to go.

As we were leaving Howl whispered into my ear. "I doubled checked _everything_ , Sophie. There is no curse. This is what was supposed to happen. I'm sorry, Sophie. I shouldn't said what I said."

I gave him a brave smile which provably slashed at his heart. "It's okay Howl. You really didn't know." I took a breath. "Let's just go." Howl nodded and released Fanny from his spell and we hurried out the house before she woke. Finally, I used the talisman to take everyone home.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	59. Chapter 59

Another chapter of the tale of mystery.

 **FAMILY SECRETS**

A HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FANFIC

 _Chapter 59_

After we arrived home I sent the talisman back to Lativa. I didn't need it anymore and I had promised to return it. I didn't plan to really ever use this power anymore anyway. It had caused too much trouble. I wished that it didn't even exist. That way people like my Grandfather and William wouldn't have been so obsessed with it. That way no one would have gotten hurt. I was just glad that it wasn't the reason _why_ my father died. I don't think I could have handled it if was.

I wasn't too interested in talking that night. I had a lot on my mind. I kept thinking about everything that happened recently. All the pain, the worry, and the confusion. It just wouldn't let me go. I couldn't forgive myself for worrying all those people. It also didn't help that father's death was fresh in my mind again. Everything was ripped open and became raw once again. I hated myself for not helping him. Even though that was exactly what I had to do. Father's death was part of our history. I couldn't change it. If did then I may have never met Howl. Nor would I have saved him. Still, I couldn't help but feel guilty for choosing my own happiness over another's. Sure, father would have wanted that, but it still felt selfish. I wanted him to be happy and well. Not just me! I tried to let it go, but couldn't do it. It was too raw. I could barely sleep at all that night. By the morning I started to feel better. I realized that father was happy for me. I had a good life and a great family. That's all that he ever wanted. I should be happy for his sake. After all he worked tirelessly for our benefit. The least that we could do was be happy!

At least I was not responsible for his death. No one attacked father or cursed him. He just died of natural causes. Just as Fanny said. I did not have to bear that guilt anymore. He was not harmed to get at me. He just died, that's all. Something so ordinary that it was hard to believe. Nothing in my family _ever_ worked like that. We were so far from normal. This proved that we were human after all. We weren't either demons or angels. We were just people trying to get through life. Sometimes we just fall down and that's okay. Because our family is there to pick us up. That thought relaxed me. It allowed me to get through my day a little easier. Luckily, Howl seemed very content to stick by my side today. That really helped. A part of me wondered if he was just guarding me, but I left it alone. It was nice to have him nearby. I had really missed him.

Shortly after mid-day Seus came into our shop. He seemed nervous and jumpy but he was here. I was grateful for that. I wasn't sure if he would come at all! I hastily shut down the store then invited him into the castle. Which Howl was not pleased with. I could feel his annoyance building. He did not want Seus there. Still, he let the man in. I am sure that it was to keep the peace. I would have killed Howl if he didn't. I could invite whoever I wanted. It was my home too!

I made my favorite tea, chamomile along with my favorite biscuits. I tried to carry on a lovely conversation with him, but it was hard to do that with Howl breathing down our necks. It was clear that he wanted Seus out of our home and our lives. He didn't see the redeemable features in the man. True, Seus was troubled, but he was fixable. He had proven that. I wanted to help him. I wanted to save him. Howl didn't see that. He could barely tolerate the man! He was not going to like what I was about to propose. Not that it would ever stop me. I believed that this was the right thing to do. It was only right to offer. Hopefully, Seus would like me up on my offer.

"Seus, what are you going to do now?"

For a moment he was in deep thought then he answered. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I was thinking about going home. Picking up the pieces of my life. But that doesn't seem right."

"How about staying here with us? You could help us in the shop and Howl could teach you magic!"

I think Howl nearly died after he heard that. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" He yelled.

 _I'm going to hear about this one for weeks._ I ignored him and continued, "What do you say?"

Seus thought about it for a moment then finally answered, "Thank you, but I will have to decline. I don't think that Howl and I would get on very well. Plus, I already know most of what I need to know. I don't think that this would do anything helpful."

"If it's because of Howl . . ."

He waved me off. "It's only some of it. I've been thinking about returning to Strangia. I really do like the country. A lot more than my native land in fact. Plus they really do need my help. Maybe I could find redemption there? That is what you were looking to accomplish, was it not?"

The man had seen straight through me. There was no point in arguing with him now. It was clear that he had mind made up already. All I could do was let him go. I tried. I stood up. "Take care of yourself, Seus. I hope that you find what you are looking for."

He stood then bowed. "As do I, Sophie. Take care and thank you." He bowed to Howl. "Wizard Howl." Then he left. I knew that I would never see him again. I think that a part of me I knew that even before I asked. His journey was his own. I may have started him on it, but I was not meant to follow him on it. He had to make his own way. It was time that I let him go. Besides, it was time that I got back to my own journey. I had Howl, Ben, my sisters, and my son to join me. That's all I ever needed. I just wanted to help another along the way. Maybe I already had. It was hard to say. Maybe one day he would be as famous as my husband! It was hard to say. For only time will tell.

* * *

 _ **End of story**_


End file.
